Star Wars: The Shadow Wars - The Final Four
by Boskov01
Summary: The final four episodes of my ill-fated Star Wars series, Star Wars: The Shadow Wars. These episodes were the final completed episodes made prior to the series' cancellation in June of 2018.
1. A Message from the Author

**Summary:** The final four episodes of my ill-fated Star Wars series, Star Wars: The Shadow Wars. These episodes were the final completed episodes made prior to the series' cancellation in June of 2018.

 **A/N:** I own very little save for a few OCs.

* * *

 **A Message from the author**

Greetings reader.

Back in August of 2011, I uploaded the first chapters of my own spin on the Star Wars universe, a sequel to the old Expanded Universe that existed prior to the Disney buyout in 2012. This story was known as Star Wars: Eve of Shadows. This story proceeded to lay the groundwork for what I had hoped would become an episodic fanfiction series known as The Shadow Wars. Eve of Shadows was completed and posted by April, 2012.

In May of 2014, I uploaded the first few episodes of the Shadow Wars series. By this time, Disney had acquired Star Wars and I was cautiously optimistic of what would come from the sequel trilogy, with The Force Awakens scheduled for December of the following year. At the same time, I happily wrote my Shadow Wars series, occasionally borrowing some of the new tech and characters from the new trilogy that was forthcoming, with the first season of the Shadow Wars completed in early 2015.

Season 2 of the Shadow Wars began in late 2015 and was completed by the summer of 2017, partly owing to some personal life issues that delayed my writing.

It wasn't until Fall of 2017 that I started to notice something bad was happening within Star Wars, and around January of 2018 it was undeniable. The Star Wars I had grown up loving since childhood, was tainted. The once enjoyable space opera had become a propaganda outlet and had begun committing the business taboo of attacking its customers with no repercussions upon the bad actors within the company, seemingly, from Lucasfilm's new parent company, Disney.

As the controversy continued and grew, my desire to continue writing my Shadow Wars series dwindled, as it kept reminding me of what had become of the franchise I once admired.

Finally, on July 2nd, 2018, I made the difficult decision that I couldn't continue the series and announced the series' cancellation via my DeviantArt account. Walking away from a series I had loved, still full of stories to tell within the Star Wars universe, was difficult, but my principles would not allow me to, in good conscience, continue supporting the franchise that has become so tainted and run by people who unapologetically lash out at longtime fans who have legitimate grievances with the direction of the universe. I could not continue to support it, not with my money, not with my time, and certainly not with my writing.

By the time of the cancellation, I had completed four episodes for the intended third season. I decided I couldn't just leave these four episodes to rot on my computer. There were still readers and followers who wanted to continue the series. And so these final four episodes are for them.

To those who have followed my works, Star Wars and otherwise, thank you for your support and encouragement. I know I don't update as much as I'd like and I didn't enjoy cancelling this series.

The following episodes are likely to be my final entries into the Star Wars universe and are the final entries to the Shadow Wars universe itself. At the end of each episode, you will find a sort of epilogue that will tell the story of certain key characters and what would've become of them by the end of the Shadow Wars had I allowed it to continue and ultimately finish. Some of the epilogues lack details as some details were still being thought out by the time of the series cancelation, but they should be enough to give everyone a sense of closure.

The episodes are not posted in the order they would've premiered, and this is deliberate as it saves the first episode of season 3, the one that would've had the biggest plot twist, at the end, along with the epilogue that would summarize the ending of the story.

If you would still like to read Eve of Shadows and the first two seasons of the Shadow Wars, you can find them both on my page here on fanfiction dot net. I am purposefully leaving them up as a sort of memorial and a reminder of what was once a great franchise.

Moving forward, I hope that, even if my stories no longer explore the Star Wars universe, that at the very least you find some measure of enjoyment from my work. So in the spirit of those who wait the end of these Dark Times for the Star Wars universe…

May the Force be with you, always.

Boskov01  
Formerly the Star Tours Traveler


	2. S3E2 - Resurrection

**A/N:** This Episode would've been Season 3's second episode.

 **Episode 2 – Resurrection**

 **A Long Overdue Homecoming! With the Sith Empire pushing the Republic ever further into the core worlds, the Jedi have been forced to leave their hidden temple on the planet Ossus and return to their ancestral home of the Jedi Grand Temple on Coruscant! As the Jedi adjust to their new home, the Jedi have gained a new member in the form of former Sith Lady, Talzin Kenobi, the daughter of Obi Wan Kenobi and Asajj Ventress!**

* * *

 **Jedi Temple – Training Room**

Talzin was stood in the middle of a round chamber with both her lightsabers active, a white blindfold on around her eyes as her Master's distinctive breathing sound echoed throughout the chamber. A pair of training remotes came flying in, firing a short barrage of low powered, non-lethal bolts, Talzin masterfully deflecting the bolts right back into the remotes, the remotes falling to the floor, inactive.

"Got 'em." She said as Anakin circled the room, watching her.

"Again." Anakin ordered, the remotes reactivating as two more joined them. Talzin however deactivated her lightsabers, the remotes quickly vanishing into the shadows of the room.

"What's the point of this, Master? I know how to do this already." Talzin said as Anakin turned towards her.

"You know how to react as a Sith would. You must unlearn what you have learned, and learn to react as a Jedi would." Anakin said as Talzin sighed, lowering her head.

"How can I learn to react like a Jedi when I don't even know how they would react?" Talzin asked.

"A Jedi does not take life except in self-defense." Anakin said as Talzin arched a confused eyebrow.

"Wasn't that what I was doing just now? Defending myself?" Talzin asked back.

"Yes, but taking a life needs to be your last resort." Anakin said, raising his hand and pulling one of the remotes to his hand with the Force, turning it to show the scorch mark on it from where Talzin had deflected the bolt back into it. Talzin raised the blindfold enough to see the mark and understood what he meant. She'd deflected for a kill shot instead of disabling it.

"How did you do it? Adapt to becoming a Jedi after two decades of being a feared and powerful Sith Lord?" Talzin asked, removing the blindfold.

"You ask as if I have successfully adapted. I still hear this voice echoing back at me, still see this mask in every mirror I pass, still feel the same fear, anger, and hatred that turned me to the Dark Side and kept me there. Not every Sith that turns away from the Dark Side will truly ever be free of it." Anakin said. Talzin seemed worried by this statement.

"Then am I just wasting my time?" Talzin asked.

"No. You have changed, Talzin. We have walked a similar path but at our core, we are different. The moment you heard that the Sith were constructing a new Death Star, what did you feel?" Anakin asked as Talzin thought back to the incident.

"I felt a knot in my stomach, like my heart had grown heavy. I felt horror, fear, disgust…anger." Talzin said as Anakin looked towards her.

"When I first learned of the Death Star, I knew immediately what it was to be used for. I had no remorse, no hesitation, no second thoughts. I fully believed that Tarkin's technological terror would help to maintain order within the Empire by instilling fear within the galaxy. I watched without remorse as Alderaan, my daughter's homeworld, was destroyed. I even held her back as she was forced to watch. Now, tell me we are similar. Tell me that your sins outweigh the lives of billions of dead innocents." Anakin said, his disgust in his own actions clear in his voice. Talzin swallowed nervously, looking at him with shock and pity as she realized Anakin's own moral suffering was far greater. He had endorsed the use of the terrible weapon while Talzin had been driven to defect by the mere thought of it.

"I never realized." Talzin said as Anakin approached, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"We all carry scars, Talzin. Some will never heal. The key is to never let those scars prevent you from doing what you know to be right." Anakin said as Talzin looked down in remorse.

"I won't, master." Talzin said as Anakin pat her on the shoulder.

"I don't believe you will. I sense that you are afraid of something, my apprentice. A fear that I believe is unfounded." Anakin said as Talzin looked at him curiously.

"What fear is that, Master?" Talzin asked as Anakin looked at her, holding out his hand and pulling the Kenobi lightsaber to his hand from her belt.

"You fear that you will not live up to the name Kenobi." Anakin said as Talzin gave a nod.

"Yes master. I want to follow in my father's footsteps. I want to know who he was." Talzin said as Anakin looked at the lightsaber in his hand.

"You will never be able to live up to his legacy, Talzin. Nor should you try to hold yourself to such a legacy. Kenobi was a great Jedi, yes. I loved him like a brother. But do not cast yourself within his shadow. Do not attempt to overcome it. If anything, step out of it. Do not strive to let the name Kenobi define who you are, Talzin." Anakin said, confusing Talzin.

"Are you saying I'll never be a Jedi?" she asked but Anakin glared at her.

"No. I am saying you can become a great Jedi of your own making. If I can turn away from the Dark Side and return to the Jedi, so can you. You mustn't let your linage define your life." Anakin said as Talzin nodded understandingly.

"I understand what you're saying. Just because my last name is Kenobi, doesn't mean I'll ever be as great a Jedi as he was. Nor should I not strive to be as great. I should strive to do what I know is right, regardless of my ancestry. Whether or not I become a great Jedi like my father is something that will have to come as a result of my actions." Talzin said as Anakin handed the lightsaber back to her and put a comforting arm around her for a moment, leading her out of the training hall and into the rest of the temple, Talzin putting her hood up over her head as they emerged.

"You still have much to learn, my young apprentice. I have every confidence that you will become a great Jedi in your own way." Anakin said as Talzin smiled appreciatively.

"Thank you Master." She said, not noticing as Mara Jade approached them.

"There you are, old man. I knew you were still here." Mara said, Anakin turning to glower at his daughter-in-law.

"What is it, Jade?" Anakin asked as Mara took a sigh of relief.

"I'm in a bit of a parenting bind right now. I just got a message from Talon Karrde on a hot piece of intel and the rendezvous point is in a sketchy part of town. Luke's off on a mission with Anakin, Leia's tied up in meetings, Han's Force knows where on the Falcon, both of your other grandkids are doing their own things, and I'm sure as hell not leaving the droids in charge. Could I impose on you to-." Mara said but Anakin raised his hand, cutting her off.

"I would be honored to look after my grandson. Do you think such a task beneath me, Jade?" Anakin asked with a haughty snort from his mask, causing Talzin and Mara to both smile at him.

"Thanks. I can't begin to tell you how much I appreciate it. R2 and 3PO are in there with him for the moment. They're fine on a short term basis but they…well, they make me nervous leaving them alone." Mara said as Anakin gave a slight nod.

"I agree. Move along, Jade. Don't keep Karrde waiting." Anakin said as Mara gave a nod.

"I owe you one old man." Mara said, turning and hurrying off down the halls. Talzin cleared her throat.

"I suppose I better return to my quarters for now." Talzin said but Anakin blocked her with his arm.

"Actually, I'd like for you to join me." Anakin said as Talzin looked at him curiously.

"You'd trust me around your grandson?" Talzin asked. Anakin turned to loom over her.

"Is there a reason I shouldn't?" Anakin asked, Talzin thinking for a moment.

"I've never really been around kids much." She replied softly.

"Then this is a perfect opportunity to learn." Anakin said, turning with a flare of his Jedi cloak, walking off down the hall as Talzin followed after him with a shrug.

…

Luke and Mara's quarters were actually three single Jedi apartments knocked into one unit. The unit had all the amenities and all the room a family of three needed, with a commons space complete with kitchenette, a room for Luke and Mara on one end of the room and a room for Ben on the opposite end. The commons room, had a large couch, a pair of chairs, a round oval shaped dining table with chairs, one of which had a booster seat for Ben. Also in the commons room was a computer terminal that was code locked so nothing too sensitive could be accessed accidently. R2 was quietly plugged into the computer terminal as 3PO walked in from Luke and Mara's room.

"There, that is that. Seriously R2, I should not be the one to take care of Master Luke's laundry. That sounds like the job of an astromech." 3PO quipped, earning an indignant reply from R2 who swiveled his head around towards him.

"What do you mean, I'd look good in an apron? What does that have to do with anything?" 3PO asked as Ben walked in with a brightly colored holobook.

"Three-pee! I finished reading my book." Ben asked the golden droid.

"Very good, Master Ben. Now, I believe I promised you a story for your hard work." 3PO said as Ben gave a nod.

"Uh-huh but it can wait until my nap." Ben said as he set the datapad down on a coffee table near the couches.

"Very well, Master Ben. Hopefully your mother will be back very-." 3PO said as the door opened, allowing Anakin's tall and imposing form to enter.

"Jade will not be returning until later, 3PO. I will be watching after Ben for now." Anakin said as Ben turned and ran into his grandfather's arms the moment he saw him.

"Grandpa!" Ben cheered, not the least bit intimidated by his grandfather's appearance.

"Oh! Master Anakin, it's so wonderful to see you again." 3PO greeted, R2 beeping happily from the terminal as Anakin held Ben up on one arm so they were eye-level.

"I love it up here!" Ben said as he now towered over the two droids. He then noticed the hooded Talzin smiling up at him in amusement. Ben, not knowing who she was, looked at her curiously.

"Hello, I'm Ben Skywalker, I'm this many." Ben said, holding up two fingers but Anakin shook his head.

"No, Ben, you are this many." Anakin said, holding up three fingers. Ben furrowed his brow in confusion before smiling.

"Oh that's right, I had my birthday. I got to ride in mommy's spaceship." Ben said as Anakin carried him towards the couch, Talzin closing the door behind them, removing her hood.

"I suppose I better introduce myself then. I'm Talzin. I'm…this many." Talzin said, flashing ten fingers three times. Anakin then sat down on the couch, letting Ben sit on his right leg. Talzin quietly smiled at the sight of the fearsome former dark lord, armor and all, doting on his youngest grandchild. She could almost see him smiling beneath his helmet.

"Have a seat, Talzin." Anakin said, Talzin obeying and sitting down in one of the armchairs. Ben proceeded to slip off his grandfather's lap, walking towards Talzin, looking at her curiously.

"What's that on your face?" he asked, referring to Talzin's Sith tattoos.

"Master Ben, you shouldn't ask a complete stranger something like tha-." 3PO said but was cut off by Anakin.

"No, 3PO, let him ask." Anakin instructed, 3PO falling silent. Talzin took a deep breath, trying to think of a way to phrase it to a youngling.

"They're tattoos. I got them because I did bad things." Talzin explained. Ben looked at her curiously.

"Do they hurt?" he asked. Talzin gave a slight nod.

"Yeah, they do. When I first got them, they really hurt my face. But over time my face stopped hurting. Now they don't hurt my face, but…when I see them when I look in a mirror, I hurt in here." She said, putting a hand on her chest. Ben looked confused.

"Why?" he asked. Talzin looked at Anakin, realizing that this was partially why he wanted her to join him.

"Well…I did bad things. Things that I'm ashamed of. Things I hope you never do. And these tattoos, well they remind me of the bad things I did. I was a very bad person, probably still am." Talzin said but Ben looked at her curiously.

"I don't think you're a bad person. I think you're nice…and pretty." He said, catching Talzin off guard, causing her to snort with a smile.

"Well…thank you, Ben, that's one of the nicest things anyone's ever said to me." Talzin said as Anakin chuckled as best he could given his mask.

"The mind of a child is truly wonderful." Anakin said, a smile clear even in his voice.

"I think I get the point, Master." Talzin said as she stood up.

"What point would that be, Talzin?" Anakin asked coyly. Talzin smiled at him.

"Are you leaving already?" Ben asked as Talzin gave a nod.

"Yes but I'll come back soon if your grandfather says its okay. I've just got a lot of thinking to do." Talzin said as Anakin gave a nod.

"You have made excellent progress today, Talzin. I hope you-." Anakin said before R2 was suddenly shot across the room as the computer console he'd been plugged into overloaded, R2 screaming as steam billowed from beneath his dome, the droid looking around in confusion.

"Oh my! R2! Say something!" 3PO exclaimed as R2 beeped in alarm and confusion, Anakin rising to his feet.

"R2, diagnostic, now!" Anakin ordered as he approached the droid, kneeling down to look at the startled astromech. R2 beeped his response. Talzin, meanwhile backed away towards the door.

"I'll see myself out." She said, earning no response as she departed. Only Ben noticed her departure.

"R2-D2 how careless of you! You should know better than to poke around in strange systems." 3PO said as R2, no longer smoking, beeped in argument. Anakin turned towards the console.

"He's no stranger to it, 3PO." Anakin replied, moving to the smoking console, examining it while 3PO stood over him.

"Pardon me, Master Anakin, but what makes you say that?" 3PO asked.

"He helped design it." Anakin retorted. Meanwhile Ben noticed the open door and quietly followed after Talzin. As his grandfather and 3PO talked about the console, Ben quietly walked out into the halls of the Jedi Temple, looking around curiously, taking in the wondrous new place he was in. There were Jedi and Temple guards walking through the halls, going about their business. Ben finally spotted Talzin in her Jedi robes, walking away towards the halls leading to a still unfinished wing of the dormitories. As he followed after her, he didn't notice a MSE droid rolling along through the halls but stopped when it spotted him. The droid then extended an antenna, making a semi-rhythmic beeping noise as the droid started following Ben. Back in the Skywalker quarters though, Anakin had easily finished repairing the console.

"There. That should do it." Anakin said, placing the cover back on the console. R2 beeped happily at him.

"Yes, I quite agree, R2. Perhaps you wouldn't mind examining the servos in my left arm, Master Anakin. They haven't felt quite right lately. I think they might be malfunctioning." 3PO said as Anakin rose to his feet, looking around.

"3PO, R2, where is Ben?" Anakin asked, the two droids looking around.

"Oh dear, he appears to be hiding again." 3PO said but Anakin saw the still open door to the quarters, suddenly breathing in loudly.

"I sense him getting further away! He is attempting to escape! R2, help me look for him! Use your scanners! Find him! 3PO, you remain here if he returns! Use the comlink to notify us!" Anakin said as he and R2 headed out of the quarters.

"Oh, uh, yes sir! I'll remain right here." 3PO said as the door shut behind the Jedi Master and astromech.

"Oh dear, oh dear." 3PO muttered worriedly.

…

Elsewhere in the temple, Ben had lost Talzin in the almost maze-like corridors (maze-like to a 3 year old at least) and was looking around when he heard the "der der der-der, der der der-der" of a MSE droid nearby, suddenly feeling the small droid bump into his right leg. Ben looked at the droid curiously, the droid moving back and forth slightly as it beeped at Ben.

"Are you lost too?" Ben asked. The MSE extended a small parabolic antenna, swiveling the antenna away from Ben.

"That way?" he asked, the MSE doing a quick three point turn to face in the direction its antenna was pointing, beeping in its unique Droidspeak. Ben started following the droid as it led him down the hall, the antenna retracting.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Ben asked, the droid beeping its response but Ben couldn't understand it. Instead, he kept following the droid through the halls. Ben followed the droid into a part of the temple cordoned off by construction signs and yellow hazard holograms, being small enough to avoid tripping the holographic hazard tape stanchions. As he entered the area, he didn't go completely unnoticed.

"Ben?" Talzin Kenobi asked as she approached from an adjoining hallway, watching the youngling following the droid into the construction zone. Talzin quietly followed after him, ducking under the stanchions as she followed him, not noticing a white and blue astromech round the corner behind her, his scanner dish spinning around above his dome.

Ben was still following the MSE droid as it swerved into an area filled with construction droids working on the final renovations of the Jedi Temple. Ben looked around at the droids with curiosity and wonder. An EV-series droid with a yellow chassis and a black and yellow hazard striped head was overseeing the construction droids when he noticed the MSE droid rolling up, beeping at it. The droid looked up to see Ben looking around curiously.

"Hey, you!" the droid said, approaching Ben looked up at the droid curiously.

"Me?" he asked as the droid loomed over him.

"State your age, human." The droid ordered as Ben looked at him curiously, raising his left hand.

"This many." Ben replied, holding up three fingers.

"Splendid." The droid said before backing away, motioning to Ben. One of the construction droids then approached with a large metal crate while another, a small security drone, hovered up near him. Suddenly Ben was shot with a stunner, the young boy falling to the ground, unconscious. Talzin then quietly rounded the corner, spotting Ben from the shadows just as the construction droid proceeded to scoop Ben up and drop him into the empty crate. Her eyes widened in surprise and was about to make a move to rescue him when the construction droid made a series of low beeps to the EV droid.

"Take the new acquisition to the loading dock. He will make a fine addition to the project." The droid said, causing Talzin's eyes to widen in shock.

"Project? No, it can't be." She whispered, pulling her hood up over her head. The EV droid walked away to oversee more of the construction, giving Talzin an opening to slip through the occupied construction droids after the one carrying Ben's crate out to the loading dock outside. She managed to reach the loading dock just as the construction droid was on its way back inside, leaving a series of cargo crates, all identical to the one Ben was in, sitting neatly stacked around the loading dock. She was looking the crates over when she heard a familiar beeping behind her. She looked to see R2-D2 rolling towards her, beeping at her curiously. Talzin quickly shushed him.

"Quiet, droid. Help me find your master. He's in one of these crates. Hurry before the transport arrives." Talzin said in an urgent whisper, R2 extending his scanner dish again, beeping a confirmation as the two started hurrying through the loading dock. Talzin was walking quietly through the area, trying to rely on the Force and her instincts to find Ben.

"He's got to be here somewhere." She muttered to herself. Looking inside crate after crate but only found crates full of parts or debris. She then heard the sound of a large engine approaching. She turned and saw a large cargo airspeeder approaching the temple, starting to touch down. The airspeeder resembled a small-scale version of an old Trade Federation lander but with straighter edges and a more boxy main hull. Talzin quickly ducked down behind some crates near where R2 was scanning as an Aqualish man disembarked the airspeeder, the EV droid approaching the transport. The Aqualish then turned to the droid, speaking in its native tones.

"Regular shipment and one acquisition. The proper associates have been notified." The EV droid said, the Aqualish looking around curiously, speaking to the droid again. Talzin heard the Aqualish speaking and from what she could tell, the Aqualish honestly thought the "acquisition" was an assortment of parts or debris the Jedi wanted to dispose of.

"Acquisition is in container THX1138." The EV reported, the Aqualish giving a nod before turning and boarding the transport. A pair of Gotal men then disembarked the transport, beginning to move cargo crates into position beneath a number of large magnetic grapplers on the wings, the crates becoming magnetized and being pulled up onto the grapplers. As Talzin watched, R2 prodded her with one of his smaller manipulator arms, beeping something to her while motioning at one of the crates. Talzin looked and saw the aurabesh markings on one of the crates reading THX1138. She gasped as the transport's engines started to rev up, the Gotals climbing back aboard.

"Come on." She said to the astromech, hurrying towards the transport, Force Jumping up onto the wing of the transport, looking for some means of disabling the grapplers. R2 flew up using his booster rockets to land on the opposite wing just as the transport started to rise into the air.

"They're taking off! Lock yourself down, quick!" Talzin yelled, hurrying to find a secure footing and grab onto the wing of the transport as it started to fly away from the Jedi Temple into the Coruscant skyline, joining the lanes of airspeeder traffic, the pilot and crew unaware of the two stowaways. R2 had magnetized his feet to the hull and even fired his grappling cable onto the wing he was standing on for added security. Talzin similarly pulled a grappling cable launcher, firing it into the hull of the transport, clipping the other end to her belt as a safety line. She could sense Ben's faint presence in the Force within the crates beneath her. She wasn't about to let Ben go so easily as the transport turned into another lane, now headed for the Works district. Talzin glanced over her shoulder to see the Jedi Temple getting smaller. She turned back towards R2, the droid beeping in confusion.

"Steady, droid!" she yelled to the droid. R2 was locked down but still had his booster rockets extended just in case. The transport entered the Works District, flying past the large chimneys and stacks to the various industrial plants and facilities within the district. It then turned and started heading towards one of the many large round pits that went for miles down into the planet. Ships and transports were rising and lowering in and out of the large pit as normal. The transport then started to lower itself down into the pit, descending at a moderate pace, past level after level on its way down. It was several miles below the surface before it stopped descending and turned to fly towards one of the large docking areas along the walls of the pit. The transport approached one of the areas that was cordoned off by yellow lines with the logo of a local salvage company. As they approached, R2 extended a transmitter dish from his dome. Talzin and R2 quickly jumped off the transport, hiding behind a series of large and empty waste disposal bins waiting for pick-up by other transports. Talzin looked out as the Aqualish and the two Gotals disembarked, being approached by a Twi'lek man in bio-hazard gear.

"Got a call from the foreman up at the Jedi Temple. Said he's got an acquisition for us." The Twi'lek man said as the Aqualish gave a nod, motioning towards the crates as the Gotals retrieved the crates from the grapplers, loading Ben's crate onto a cargo-sled as the Aqualish spoke to the Twi'lek. Talzin could tell through the Force as well as the Aqualish's tone that he didn't suspect what really was inside the crate. The Twi'lek however seemed to smile a little sinisterly as the crate was brought to him.

"Right, we'll make sure you get a cut of the price for any good salvage." The Twi'lek said as the Aqualish gave a nod, turning and leading the Gotals off towards one of the nearby offices to retrieve more cargo sleds. The Twi'lek then took the sled with Ben's crate on it, starting to push it towards an airspeeder van guarded by a pair of armed thugs. The thugs helped to open the crate, the Twi'lek looking inside and grinning darkly.

"Take a sample. We'll get a bonus if the boss likes him." The Twi'lek said as one of the thugs produced a small syringe. Talzin and R2 quickly crept their way through to hide behind a parked cargo loader. As they did, the Twi'lek looked towards the loader suspiciously, drawing a blaster as he approached. When he rounded the corner to look behind the transport, all he found was a blue and white astromech, working on the circuitry to the loader, R2 looking at him with a curious beep. The Twi'lek ignored the droid, looking around suspiciously before holstering his blaster. Above them, hiding amongst a series of overhead pipes and vents, Talzin watched as the thugs drew a blood sample from Ben, whom she could clearly see still passed out within the crate. She snarled at the thugs as they closed the lid, loaded him onto the van, and then boarded the van while the Twi'lek leapt into the driver's seat. Talzin quickly landed on the ground behind the van, scrambling quickly onto the top of the van just as its engines started up. She heard R2 beeping at her in alarm as he hurried towards her. She turned and saw R2 approaching, one of his dome-hatches opening and a small cylindrical object appearing inside. Talzin held out her hand, R2 proceeding to launch the object into the air, Talzin pulling it to her hand with the Force. It was a tracking beacon. She quickly jammed the beacon's built in magnet into the hull of the van, leaping off the back of it just as the van took off.

"Alright, we can track them now." Talzin said as she watched the speeder pulling away from the facility. R2 then beeped at her excitedly, causing her to turn towards him.

"Yeah, I know, we shouldn't lose them. Where can we find a transport though?" Talzin asked as R2 beeped, turning with his transmitter dish raised again, rolling towards the edge of the facility.

"You've already got something on its way?" she asked, confused and surprised by the droid's statement. R2 beeped a confirmation, looking up towards the top of the pit. Talzin looked up with him before finally seeing a small arrow-shaped object zipping around in the air, flying towards them. Finally, she could make it out. It was an old but refurbished Delta-7B with faded race yellow paint. The old JSF came to idle near them, R2 rocketing up and into the droid socket, the cockpit canopy opening. Talzin was quietly impressed.

"Okay, reminder to myself: never to underestimate Skywalker's droid again." Talzin said to herself, climbing into the cockpit, the fighter taking off before the canopy had even closed. Within seconds Talzin spotted the airspeeder van flying out of the pit area.

"There it is, keep on that signal, we can't afford to lose them." Talzin said, slowing the fighter down to match the van's speed, the van flying out and over the Works, the evening sun just starting to set on the horizon. She saw the van starting to approach a large tower within the Works. R2 beeped something as they approached the tower.

"Yeah, they're heading for that tower alright. The old LiMerge Building…I was afraid of that." Talzin muttered to herself, bringing the fighter in low towards where the tower disappeared into the surface of the Works. The van proceeded to enter the tower through a large hatch, the van disappearing inside. Talzin brought the fighter in to land on a narrow inspection platform that hadn't been used in decades. As Talzin climbed out of the fighter, she looked up at the tower with apprehension. She then turned to R2, looking at him as he remained snug in the droid socket.

"Stay with the ship. I'll signal you if I need you." She said, holding up a comlink. R2 beeped to her, worried.

"Don't worry. I'll get him out or die trying." Talzin said, pulling the hood up over her head as she turned away, headed towards the tower. R2 watched her leave before turning his attention towards the empty cockpit. He beeped something to himself as the transmitter dish extended into place. Meanwhile, Talzin quietly scaled her way up the side of the building, carefully using the Force to jump from level to level until she reached a part of the tower that was still powered. She entered through a door linked to a causeway that wrapped around the building and led to some old landing pads that had long since been removed. She made her way through the darkened facility, entering a maintenance shaft. She crept through the rusting shaft, using the Force and her instincts as her guide, until she saw light streaming through a grating in the ceiling ahead. Shadows moved across the grating, the sound of footsteps accompanying the moving shadows.

She could also hear voices echoing from above. She paused to look up through the grating, watching as a pair of soldier-like men in make-shift armor patrolled through a larger chamber overhead. As she looked closer she could recognize that despite their mismatched armor, they all carried the same weapon: E-22 Blaster Rifles, manufactured by Rebus Arms, a Sith owned and aligned small arms and armor manufacturing firm. Talzin could also hear something that made her stomach churn, the sounds of children, lots of them, crying out for their parents. Talzin continued through the shaft, making her way out and towards a ladder leading up. She quickly climbed the ladder, cautiously peaking up to see a pair of guards walking away from her down a hall, the two on patrol. She quietly climbed off the ladder, creeping through the corridor in the opposite direction from the troops.

She had the troops pegged right away: Sith Special Forces. They wore the mismatched uniforms in an attempt to disguise themselves as an ordinary mercenary group but it was the E-22s that gave them away. As she made her way through the hall, she heard a voice echoing from a small hangar bay ahead. She quickly hurried on towards the hangar, hiding in the shadows just outside the bay. She looked inside the bay from her hiding place, taking care not to be seen. Inside was the airspeeder van, the Twi'lek and the two thugs standing guard over the crate with Ben's sleeping form inside, the lid open and on the floor of the van. Two troopers stood guard over the three until finally a bald headed man in dark clothes emerged from deeper within the facility.

"We've got another one for you. Probably a keeper. Snatched him right from the Jedi Temple, if Gabbo's right." The Twi'lek said as the bald man looked the unconscious Ben over. Talzin recognized the man. She'd seen his face countless times. It was one of the Sith's cloned Dark Jedi. She saw a standard issue Sith doublebladed lightsaber clipped to one side of his belt along with a force whip.

"From the Jedi Temple? Yes, I can feel it. This boy may be most valuable to the Empire." The Dark Jedi said as the Twi'lek smirked.

"Enough to pay…double perhaps?" the Twi'lek asked as the Dark Jedi turned away, giving a nod to one of the troopers nearby. The trooper turned and headed into an adjoining room, returning with two cases. The trooper opened one case to reveal it filled with neatly arranged rows and layers of small green crystalline bars. Processed Nova Crystals, worth a fortune and accepted by virtually every known economy. The Twi'lek grinned as his associates were handed the cases.

"A pleasure as always." The Twi'lek said as he and his thugs stepped away from the crate, boarding the van as a pair of troopers emerged from within the main storage area, picking up Ben's unconscious form from within the crate, the jostling waking Ben up.

"Huh, where am I? Where's grandpa?" Ben asked, confused.

"Not to worry young one. Soon you won't need your grandfather. In time, the Empire will satisfy all that you will need…if you behave yourself, of course." The Dark Jedi said, Ben looking at him and the troopers with increasing discomfort and fear.

"You're not a nice man, are you?" he asked, his latent connection to the Force warning him of danger. The Dark Jedi merely smirked and looked to the troopers.

"Put him with the others. Signal the freighter to stand-by for loading." The Dark Jedi ordered the troopers who dragged the struggling Ben away into the cargo bay where the other crying children were. At the same time, the Dark Jedi motioned for another trooper to approach him.

"Let's not take any chances. Give Mr. Tazeem his severance package." The Dark Jedi ordered, the trooper nodding and approaching the airspeeder van just as it started up, turning around as the hangar doors opened. Once the airspeeder was turned around, the trooper planted an explosive device on the speeder mere seconds before the speeder took off into the Coruscant skyline. The Dark Jedi watched with dark pleasure as the van flew a few hundred meters away before suddenly exploding, its burning wreckage tumbling towards the surface. Talzin snarled in frustration at the Dark Jedi's actions as the Dark Jedi and his escorts reentered the cargo bay. Talzin quietly crept away, finding a quiet maintenance corridor and ducking inside. Once she was sure she was alone, she ran a hand over her face.

"Come on, Talzin, think. There's got to be something you can do." she muttered to herself. She happened to look up and saw several sheets of transparasteel in storage, seeing her reflection in the glass, seeing the Sith Tattoos on her face. The sight of the tattoos gave her an idea. She quietly made sure her hood was up over her head and adopted a menacing scowl before turning and walking brazenly out into the hall, walking straight towards one of the troopers. The trooper saw her and raised his weapon, not recognizing her at a distance.

"Halt! Who goes there?!" the trooper ordered as Talzin sneered at him.

"Stand down trooper! I haven't the time for your paranoia! I am Darth Talzin, and you will take me to your commanding officer at once!" Talzin ordered, the trooper hesitating before quickly snapping to a salute.

"L-Lady Talzin! We weren't expecting-…right away, ma'am." The trooper replied, turning and leading her into the cargo bay. When Talzin saw the inside of the cargo bay, she froze. Inside the bay were large metal cages with thick durasteel bars lining the edges and low-powered forcefields being projected between the bars. There were at least six cages, all filled with at least a dozen children each, mostly human but some of other races as well. The children were all younglings, all of them between the ages of two and five, all of them crying for their parents or just crying in general out of fear. The troopers paid them no mind. Talzin was quietly horrified by what she saw as she made her way past the cages. She saw Ben amongst the younglings in one of the cages but he hadn't noticed her yet. The trooper hurried to the Dark Jedi, whispering in his ear. The Dark Jedi looked at him, startled, before turning to look at Talzin as she looked the cages over. He then quietly straightened his robes, turning, and approaching her. He then bowed to her.

"My Lady Talzin, your arrival is unexpected. It is indeed a great honor to be in your presence." The Dark Jedi stated but Talzin gave a dismissive wave.

"You may dispense with the pleasantries. The Empress is most displeased with you and your men." Talzin said, speaking like the Sith Lady she used to be. The Dark Jedi was startled.

"M-milady, we have been carrying out our end of the project to the best of our abilities. We've managed to keep our operation a secret successfully ever since starting it last year. What have we done to anger her majesty?" the Dark Jedi asked as Talzin walked past him, giving off an air of annoyance and superiority.

"I'm surprised that you yourself are not aware of your failures. Needless to say, the Empress has sent me to put you straight. First, when was the last time you communicated with your Commanding Officer?" Talzin asked as the Dark Jedi looked nervous.

"It's been at least a month, milady." He said. Talzin rolled her eyes at him in contempt but internally she was breathing a sigh of relief. The fact he hadn't communicated with the Sith in over a month meant that it would be almost impossible for him to know of her recent defection.

"Typical. I want a complete review of your standing orders as well as any relevant data. I've been ordered to bring this information back to the capital for review. The Grand Admiral wants to review it for the purpose of finding alternative routes and solutions." Talzin said as the Dark Jedi bowed.

"Yes milady. Right this way." The Dark Jedi replied, leading her towards a flight of stairs leading up to a makeshift office that overlooked the cargo bay. Once inside, the Dark Jedi picked up a datapad, calling up the information she requested.

"Here we are, as requested. Our standing orders are to covertly rescue children born to Republic families and ship them off-world to Ziost. That is all." The Dark Jedi reported as Talzin looked over the datapad.

"What age ranges are targeted?" Talzin asked, expecting him to know the answer.

"Three to five galactic standard years. Exceptions can be made for children one year younger or older than the target range on a case-by-case basis. Force Sensitives are given priority." The Dark Jedi reported.

"And this is going towards…what?" Talzin asked, looking at him expectantly.

"Project Resurrection, milady." The Dark Jedi said as Talzin glared at him, quietly ejecting a data disk from the datapad with all the datapad's information written to the disk, pocketing the disk inside her robes.

"Very good. I sensed something when I arrived. A disturbance in the Force. You have something." Talzin said as the Dark Jedi gave a slight smile and a nod.

"Yes, milady. We've recently made a marvelous acquisition. A youngling that is very strong with the Force. Abducted straight from the Jedi Temple just this afternoon." The Dark Jedi said as Talzin handed the datapad back to him.

"Show me." She ordered.

"Of course." He replied but as they headed for the door, one of the troopers approached.

"Pardon the interruption, sir, ma'am, but we've received a signal from the freighter. They are on final approach to the facility. Shall we begin preparing the cages for transfer?" the trooper asked.

"Ready the men for the transfer." The Dark Jedi ordered as the trooper nodded.

"Yes sir." The trooper said with a salute before returning to his post. The Dark Jedi then gave a confident smile to Talzin.

"This will give us an excellent opportunity to show you our operation in action." The Dark Jedi said as Talzin motioned to carry on, following behind him as they made their way back to the cargo bay floor. Talzin was quietly trying to figure out a way to rescue the children. Her first thought was to join the freighter crew as it departed and then hijack the transport. Talzin lingered back as the Dark Jedi ordered the troopers guarding Ben's cage to release him for inspection. The guards entered the cage and forced Ben out, bringing him to the Dark Jedi who turned towards Talzin, holding him by the arm. Talzin had turned away so that Ben wouldn't be able to see her face for the hood.

"The boy you requested, milady." The Dark Jedi said as Talzin cleared her throat.

"I'd like a moment alone with him, if you please." She said as the Dark Jedi bowed away, shoving Ben forward. Talzin quickly and quietly knelt down, covering Ben's eyes as she knelt down close to his ear.

"Ben Skywalker, don't be afraid. I'm going to get you and the others out of here. I will return you to your parents and grandfather." Talzin whispered. Ben recognized her voice.

"Tally?" he asked shakily, still scared by his surroundings.

"Shh, don't say a word. Stay quiet and trust me. Follow my lead. I won't let any harm come to you." Talzin said as they heard a series of loud metallic sounds from one end of the room. Talzin recognized it as the docking mechanisms for the Sith Freighter engaging as it docked with the tower. Talzin then took him by the hand, leading him back towards the Dark Jedi.

"I will be escorting this one personally." Talzin said as the Dark Jedi gave a nod.

"By all means, milady. The freighter has just finished docking with the facility." The Dark Jedi reported as Talzin gave a nod.

"Very good. Carry on." She said, the Dark Jedi bowing away to attend to and oversee the transfer. Talzin then knelt down to Ben.

"You like piggyback rides?" she asked as Ben gave a quiet but nervous nod.

"Alright, climb on." She said, pulling back her hood as Ben climbed onto her back, his arms around her neck as she stood up. The large bay doors then opened, allowing a few squads of Sith Troopers in full uniform to enter the room accompanied by a uniformed Sith Officer. The Officer approached the Dark Jedi.

"Are the acquisitions ready for transfer?" the Officer asked as the Dark Jedi gave a nod.

"They are. I'd recommend being as efficient as possible. We're being observed by Lady Talzin." The Dark Jedi said but the moment he said that, the Officer's eyes widened.

"Lady Talzin?!" he asked, looking towards where Talzin stood. The minute he and Talzin locked eyes, Talzin immediately sensed trouble, reaching for her lightsabers. The Officer drew his side arm as he stepped behind the Dark Jedi.

"Fool! Lady Talzin's betrayed the Empire! The Empress ordered her excommunication!" the Officer reported, the Dark Jedi spinning around to glare at her in anger and confusion.

"What?!" The Dark Jedi exclaimed as Talzin activated her lightsabers, the uniformed troopers aiming their blasters at her and Ben. Talzin did a quick look around. She was surrounded by Sith Troopers, as even the non-uniformed troopers took aim at her. She scowled in anger as the Dark Jedi activated his double-bladed lightsaber.

"So you are a traitor!" the Dark Jedi said as Talzin scowled at him.

"The 66th Legion has footage of her willfully saving the life of Anakin Skywalker from ex-Sith Assassin Darth Maul as well as willingly boarding Skywalker's private vessel. Order 66 has been issued against her." The Officer said as the Dark Jedi spun his lightsaber.

"By the Empress's Command." He said as he started to approach Talzin.

"Ben, get down and find some cover." Talzin said, Ben obediently dropping down and hurrying towards one of the cages, ducking down near it as Talzin and the Dark Jedi started to circle one another. Before either one of them could strike though, the lights within the building suddenly went out, dim red emergency lights coming on, the only other light sources being Talzin and the Dark Jedi's lightsabers.

"What's happening?! What's going on?!" the Officer yelled. They could hear the sound of crinkling and groaning metal echoing throughout the room over the hum of the lightsabers. The children had fallen silent, looking around confused. Talzin and the Dark Jedi though sensed a disturbance in the Force.

"He's here." The Dark Jedi said with a nervous gulp. That's when they heard it, a familiar breathing sound, the breathing sound getting closer. They could also hear a couple of men suddenly start strangling for air coupled with a faint rumbling and the sound of their blasters clattering to the floor. They also heard a series of metallic clanking as emergency shutters on the cages slammed shut, shielding the children inside from being able to see outside their cages. Ben, as he knelt on the floor near one of the cages, suddenly felt a warm but strong gloved hand placed on his shoulder.

"Ben, close your eyes and cover your ears." He heard his grandfather's voice say softly to him. Ben did as instructed, closing his eyes and putting his hands over his ears. The darkness of the bay was suddenly illuminated by a single blue lightsaber blade, the blade clearly revealing the towering dark visage of Anakin Skywalker as he stood near Ben.

"Open fire!" the Officer exclaimed just as Anakin took a wide swipe with his lightsaber, cutting down two Sith Troopers in a single swing. The troopers opened fire on him, the former Dark Lord deflecting their shots as he stormed through the bay, mercilessly cutting down the Sith Troopers, is fury raging through the Force around him. At the same time, Talzin quickly turned and swung at the Dark Jedi who deflected, the two engaging in duel as Anakin ruthlessly cut down the Sith Troopers, Force Choking some into the air before cutting them down or snapping their necks. Or he would pull their blasters from their hands before cutting through them. The Officer saw this and swallowed fearfully, turning to run towards the freighter only for the loading bay doors to open and reveal several squads of 501st Stormtroopers with their blasters drawn. The trooper attempted to blast them but he was hit with a stun bolt within seconds. As they dueled however, the Dark Jedi quickly shoved Talzin away, running towards the crates, snatching Ben up with one arm, the youngling crying out in fear. Anakin snapped his head around towards them at the sound of Ben's voice, watching as the Dark Jedi ran for one of the other exits with Ben in his arms.

"Ben!" Anakin yelled but saw Talzin giving chase, running after the Dark Jedi. Talzin followed Ben's crying through the halls, following the Dark Jedi out to a landing platform where an old shuttle was landed but when Talzin arrived, the shuttle was burning on the platform and two squads of 501st Stormtroopers stood with their blasters trained on the Dark Jedi. The Dark Jedi snarled and reactivated his lightsaber, putting it to Ben's throat.

"Take another step and the youngling dies!" the Dark Jedi yelled to the Stormtroopers and Talzin. Talzin snarled at him with her lightsabers ready, the stormtroopers keeping their blasters trained on him but not opening fire due to his hostage. Ben was looking at the lightsaber with fear, tears streaming down his face.

"Put him down." Talzin ordered as the Dark Jedi snarled at her.

"You don't give me orders, traitor!" the Dark Jedi said as Talzin inched towards him, deactivating her lightsabers, clipping them to her belt, raising her hands defensively.

"There's no way out of this. Either way, you're coming with us." Talzin said as the Dark Jedi moved his lightsaber away from Ben, holding it defensively in front of him as he backed towards the edge. The Stormtroopers kept their blasters trained on him.

"I find it ironic that you, of all of the Empress's Hands, would suddenly take an interest in stopping me." The Dark Jedi said as Talzin scowled at him.

"The irony isn't lost on me. I just got to the point where I couldn't stand it any longer." Talzin said as the Dark Jedi smirked evilly at her.

"Hmph. How much have you told the Jedi? Did you tell them about Project Resurrection? Did you tell them whose idea it was to kidnap children from across the galaxy, to turn them into loyal soldiers and Dark Jedi for the Empire?" the Dark Jedi asked as Talzin scowled.

"I thought I told them enough, but clearly I didn't." Talzin said as she continued to inch towards him, the Dark Jedi reaching the edge.

"You truly believe the Jedi will accept you after all that you've done against them? You are a fool to believe they will." The Dark Jedi said.

"Then I'll gladly be a fool if it means being a fool with a clear conscience." Talzin argued, taking a step towards the Dark Jedi but the Dark Jedi quickly shifted to hold Ben out over the edge, dangling him over the edge of the platform, Ben looking down and quivering quietly.

"Don't think I won't drop him, milady! What's one child's life compared to all the ones you saved just now? Surely you don't think you can save all of them!" the Dark Jedi taunted as Talzin scowled at him. The Dark Jedi started to laugh tauntingly at her, mocking her frustration at not being able to do anything.

"Yes, I feel your anger, Milady. Your hatred. Very un-Jedi-li-…ACH!" the Dark Jedi gasped as he dropped his lightsaber, putting a hand to his throat in alarm. Talzin was surprised by this as she recognized the effects of a Force Choke. She looked and saw Anakin Skywalker standing nearby, his right hand raised in a pinching motion. As the Dark Jedi struggled to free himself from Anakin's Force Choke, he gave Talzin a snarl of defiance, Talzin realizing what he meant to do, her eyes widening.

"NO!" she exclaimed but was too late as he dropped Ben over the edge. Anakin however quickly raised his left hand towards Ben, catching him with the Force. Ben found himself levitating and being pulled towards his grandfather, the Dark Jedi being released from Anakin's grip in the process. The Dark Jedi turned to grab Ben but was suddenly skewered from behind with a blue lightsaber, Talzin running him through before he could react. The Dark Jedi's face was one of surprise as Talzin pulled the blade from his back. He then looked over his shoulder at her, a weak grin on his face.

"You saved this bunch…but you know that it is nothing more…than a drop in the ocean." The Dark Jedi said before he fell off the edge, dying well before he even hit the ground. Talzin watched his corpse disappear into the seemingly bottomless pits of Coruscant's surface before turning to see Anakin catch Ben in his arms, holding him close while dropping to his knees. Ben was embracing his grandfather with a smile. Talzin found the sight of Darth Vader holding a little boy in a caring embrace odd but touching, allowing a smile to appear on her face.

"Are you alright, Ben?" Anakin asked as Ben smiled up at him.

"Mmm-hmm. Tally saved me." Ben said as Anakin looked up at Talzin, rising to his feet.

"So she did." Anakin said as he carried Ben with him while approaching her.

"I'm sorry about all this, Master." Talzin said as she hung her head in shame.

"Don't be." Another voice said from nearby. Talzin, Anakin, and Ben, all looked to see Luke and Mara, followed closely by R2 and 3PO approaching from within the facility.

"Ben!" Mara exclaimed with a relieved smile, Ben smiling and reaching for his mother.

"Mommy!" Ben cheered as Mara took him into her arms, holding him close while Luke hugged them both, the two dropping to their knees with relief. Talzin turned away with a smile as R2 approached her, tooting happily at him.

"You what?" she asked the droid, confused.

"R2 contacted us and told us what had happened. We all got here as quick as we could." Luke said, as Anakin quietly walked back inside the facility with his stormtroopers. Luke then rose to his feet, approaching Talzin with a warm smile on his bearded face.

"You saved my son's life, Talzin. A Sith Lord wouldn't have done that. My father told me that you've been having doubts about whether or not you're truly a Jedi. After this, you shouldn't doubt anymore." Luke said but Talzin didn't smile, instead sighing and lowering her head with sadness.

"Forgive me, Master, but I'm afraid I cannot accept your gratitude or your kind words. Because, although I might've saved your son's life, were it not for me, he wouldn't have been in danger in the first place." Talzin said, confusing both Luke and Mara.

"Don't be absurd. You saved him. How would he have been in danger because of you?" Mara asked as she approached, Ben having fallen asleep on her shoulder from the stress of the adventure. Talzin shook her head in shame.

"It would seem that I have a lot more explaining to do, Masters." She said, pulling her hood up over her head before walking back into the tower, leaving a confused Luke and Mara behind. R2 merely beeped worriedly after her. Inside the tower, Talzin walked back into the cargo bay to find the 501sts and a number of newly arrived Jedi and Temple Guards were helping to guide the freed younglings out of the bay. Talzin could sense her Master's presence on the upper level, in the office. She quietly made her way up the stairs to the office in time to find Anakin looming over the Sith Officer and a group of captured Sith Troopers before him. Several 501sts stood guard.

"How did you find us, was it the traitor?" the Officer asked, defiantly.

"Don't act so surprised, Captain. We received a transmission tipping us off as to your actions. I want to know what happened to the plans on this datapad." Anakin said, holding up the datapad with the Sith's instructions as he paced back and forth in front of the row of prisoners. The datapad was burnt out, having been destroyed deliberately via a remote self-destruct.

"I'm just a meager officer, doing his duty to his count-." The Officer replied but was cut off as Anakin wheeled back towards him.

"You are a part of the Sith Empire and a traitor! Take him away!" Anakin ordered, his anger clear in his voice. As the stormtroopers escorted their prisoners away, Anakin turned to one of the 501st Officers.

"Captain, tear this place apart until you've found those plans, and bring me the other prisoners! I want them alive!" Anakin barked, the 501st Officer saluting and moving to carry out his orders.

"That won't be necessary, Master. I have them here." Talzin said, reaching into her robe and producing the data disk, handing it to Anakin. The sight of the disk calmed him down significantly.

"You have done well, my apprentice. Yet I sense you are ill at ease." Anakin said as Talzin gave a nod.

"Yes, master. With your permission, I feel it would be best to tell everything before the Council." Talzin said as Anakin gave a nod.

"As you wish." Anakin replied. Talzin was still stood before him when she suddenly felt him embrace her in a strong but surprisingly warm hug.

"You saved my grandson. Know that this is proof enough to show you, that you are no longer a Sith. You may not consider yourself a Jedi yet, but you are well on your way to becoming one." Anakin said as Talzin rested her head on his shoulder, a smile of relief on her face as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Thank you, master." She said softly.

* * *

 **Later that evening…**

The Jedi Council had convened within their temporary chambers, Talzin standing in the center while Leia and Director Shan from the Republic Intelligence Bureau were projected into the room via Imagecasters.

"Before we begin, I want to reiterate mine and my family's personal gratitude for your actions in saving my son, as well as the sons and daughters of all the parents whose children may have been lost forever tonight were it not for your actions, Talzin." Luke said as Mara gave a nod.

"Here-here." Mara said, most of the other Jedi silently expressing their agreement.

"And allow me to reiterate that your gratitude is wasted, Masters. If I am to truly become a Jedi, I must make a clean breast of it. Yes, were it not for me, your son would've been lost to you. However, were it not for me, he would not have been in any danger to begin with." Talzin said as Luke sat back in his seat, a worried look on his face towards her.

"As you've said, Talzin. But you have earned our trust, this night. We are here, and we are listening." Luke said as Talzin took a deep breath, calming herself.

"Project Resurrection. I'm sure your Intelligence Bureau has heard whispers of it." Talzin said as she looked towards Galen.

"And only whispers. Whatever it is, it's very secretive to the Sith." Galen said as Talzin looked towards Anakin who gave a reassuring nod.

"Allow me then to shed some light on it. Back when the Emperor first devised his plans for the Sith Empire, he knew that it would need loyal soldiers to fight in its name. To that end, two ideas came to mind. The first was a clone army like the Grand Army of the Republic had used during the Clone Wars. That was Project Assemblage, which resulted in the construction of a cloning vessel. I understand that you're aware of the clone ship already." Talzin said.

"That is correct. Your old Master, the Nightsister Silri, told an ally of the Republic about it while sharing a cell with that ally on the Malachor V Prison facility. We've been hunting for it since." Galen said as Talzin shifted slightly on her feet.

"That's right, and the Sith know that you are looking for it. That's why Project Resurrection was activated." Talzin explained.

"And what is Project Resurrection?" Kyle Katarn asked.

"You got a sample of it this evening. It is the mass abduction of children from across the galaxy." Talzin said as Mara's mouth fell open. The Jedi were quietly surprised by this as well as repulsed. Even Leia and Deena were alarmed by the revelation.

"Mass abduction?" Mara asked as Talzin looked at her grimly.

"And mass indoctrination. It was the brainchild of Admiral Brendol Hux, the father of General Armitage Hux. Project Resurrection's objective is to kidnap children from across the galaxy and indoctrinate them into becoming fanatical and loyal soldiers of the Empire. Had Silri not discovered the four-thousand year old Sith Army frozen in Carbonite, the Sith Empire would've used Project Resurrection to form their army instead of Project Assemblage. The galaxy's children would've been turned on their parents." Talzin explained as the Jedi whispered amongst themselves.

" _So why now? Why activate the project now when we still have as of yet to find this cloning vessel?"_ Leia asked as Talzin turned to look at the Chancellor with a sad gaze.

"A precautionary measure in case the Republic ever does find the Assemblage and manage to cut off their supply of cloned soldiers. Make no mistake, they have more than just the assemblage churning out their cloned army. There are several other cloning and training facilities across Sith Space, but the Empress isn't prepared to let you know about it without a contingency plan. What's more, she's hoping to strengthen the First Order of the Sith itself by finding new potential Dark Jedi to either take on as apprentices or to confront the Jedi Order in general." Talzin said as Luke looked up at her.

"Potential Dark Jedi, like Ben." Luke said as Talzin gave a nod.

"Yes, masters." Talzin said as Mara looked at her curiously.

"And you blame yourself for this?" Mara asked as Talzin took another breath.

"I do." She replied.

"Complicity does not entirely equal having committed the act yourself, Talzin." Galen said but Talzin looked towards Anakin.

"It is not complicity she is confessing to." Anakin said softly but loud enough for everyone to hear. They all understood his meaning and looked to Talzin who gave a grim nod.

"Yes. It was my idea to reactivate Project Resurrection in the wake of Silri's escape and the news that the Republic had learned of the Assemblage. The Empress had been reluctant to activate the Project prior to the war as it could draw unwanted attention towards the Sith before they were ready to strike. I suggested that, since the Assemblage was at risk after Malachor V, that the Sith explore other means of maintaining its army. I also had access to Silri's files from her time as one of the Hands, and they mentioned Project Resurrection. With the Empress's blessing, I gave the order to doom the lives of billions of innocent children." Talzin said, looking at Luke.

"So you see, Master Skywalker, were it not for me, your son would never have been put in the situation he ended up in." Talzin said before turning to Anakin with a face wracked with guilt.

"You told me earlier, Master, about your willingness to go along with the plans to build and use the Death Star. How you forced the Chancellor to watch her homeworld get destroyed. You asked me if I thought my sins outweighed the lives lost at Alderaan and beyond. Answer is, Master, they don't. Alderaan was destroyed quickly and at least most if not all of the people killed there died instantly and painlessly. I ordered the ruination of billions of lives. Now, tell me that we are similar." Talzin said, a tear running down her cheek as she turned to leave. She had just taken a couple of steps towards the door when…

"We are similar, Talzin…" Anakin said as he rose from his seat, turning towards Talzin. Talzin turned to look towards him as he approached.

"You made a choice, Talzin. As did I. A choice that will haunt you until your final breath. But also like me, you made another choice. A choice to atone. A choice to turn away from the Dark Side, to seek peace. Turn that guilt, the self-anger, the self-hatred, into a driving force to do good. To remind you of the reason you turned away from the Dark Side. Instead of letting the Dark Side draw you away from the Light, let it push you into the Light." Anakin said as he approached her, Talzin turning to look up at him with a look of surprise on her face. She was stunned by the mercy she was being shown.

"Master." She whispered in shock. She then noticed Luke and most of the other Jedi Masters rising to their feet, all sharing the same supporting expressions.

"We will not give up on you so easily, Talzin. Know that we will never give up on you." Anakin said as Luke gave a nod.

"The woman who saved my son's life, is not the same woman who, a year ago, would've ordered his abduction. You must see that, surely." Luke said as Mara nodded in agreement.

"And if you think you're the first Dark Sider to turn away from the Dark Side in this room, you're mistaken." Mara said as Kyle nodded in agreement.

"Ex-Imperial Stormtrooper here." Kyle said.

"I blew up at least two star systems with an Imperial Superweapon." Kyp said.

"I was one of Emperor Palpatine's Emperor's Hands. Even tried to kill my future husband on his order." Mara said, she and Luke putting an arm around each other.

"I yielded to the Emperor's power when he reappeared with the Reborn Empire." Luke added.

"I was trained as a Sith Assassin by Vader. Killed at least two Jedi and countless innocents." Galen said.

"I fell to the Dark Side, tried to kill a Senator." Maris said as X2 straightened his robes.

"I carried out Order 66 during the Clone Wars against my first Master." X2 said as Kam looked to Tionne with a smile and then to Talzin.

"I was a slave to the Emperor and the Dark Side. Made into a puppet, memories stripped away." Kam said as Talzin looked them all over, her eyes settling on Anakin.

"You are not alone, Talzin. Even your own mother was a servant of the Dark Side at one time. No one is without redemption. The scars of the past will never truly fade. It is what you do to ease the pain that matters most." Anakin said as Talzin gave a nod of understanding, tears streaming down her cheeks as she smiled at him.

"Thank you…thank you all." She whispered, too choked up to speak any louder. It was at this moment, for the first time in her life, not only did Talzin feel like she actually belonged. More than that, for the first time since she was a little girl on Tatooine, she felt at peace.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Within Sith Space, Grand Admiral Thrawn stood in his quarters on his flagship, the Chimera-II, admiring a broken lightsaber hilt resting on a pedestal inside an alcove on the wall, the same lightsaber that Galen Marek had thrown to Talzin during the battles on Mustafar. As Thrawn studied the broken lightsaber, Admiral Daala entered with a datapad in hand.

"The report on the Death Star Project, Grand Admiral." Daala said, handing the datapad out towards Thrawn.

"On my desk will suffice." Thrawn replied, not looking away from the lightsaber. Daala silently did so, placing the datapad on Thrawn's desk before looking at the lightsaber as well.

"Why do you have a broken Jedi weapon?" Daala asked as Thrawn glanced at her from over his shoulder.

"Admiral Daala…what do you know of this weapon?" Thrawn asked with a small smile.

"It's a Jedi weapon. Nothing special about it." Daala said. Thrawn stepped aside and picked up the lightsaber hilt, examining it in his hand.

"Every Jedi lightsaber, from Grand Master to Padawan to even the Temple Guards of old, is unique. Hand crafted by its wielder to conform to their own unique style of swordsmanship, to allow them to use the Force at their peak ability. To the Jedi and indeed even the Sith, this weapon is their life. Every detail from its shape, design, weight, and the materials used to make it, speaks of its creator. For instance, the metals used to forge the exterior casing of this lightsaber. Do you know what metals were used in its creation?" Thrawn asked as Daala shrugged. She was silently awed by Thrawn's attention to detail.

"N-no. I presume a…light weight metal for ease of manipulation." Daala said as Thrawn held the hilt up to the light, showing off a light grey color to it.

"It is quadanium. A unique alloy blend of it at that. A blend used only twice by the Empire. I believe you would be very familiar with the blend, Admiral Daala." Thrawn said as Daala blinked in realization.

"The Death Star's hull. But why does this matter?" Daala asked.

"The Death Star is perhaps most infamously known for killing a star within the Galaxy: Alderaan. It is a star killer. How appropriate would it be, for a lightsaber to be forged of metals from the destroyed battle station, by one who carries a similar moniker?" Thrawn asked, placing the lightsaber back on the pedestal.

"Galen Marek. That lightsaber is his. How did you come by it?" Daala asked as Thrawn placed his hands behind his back.

"Starkiller threw it to Lady Talzin during the battle at Mustafar. She kept it, even when she defected on Tatooine to Skywalker. Apparently in the scuffle twixt her and Maul, she dropped it. I ordered its recovery. I find it is very telling about Starkiller. More information that I can use to insure Starkiller's defeat." Thrawn said as Daala sneered slightly.

"Which reminds me. I received a report about Lady Talzin's more recent actions. Our Resurrection Cell on Coruscant has been dismantled. Lady Talzin aided in its destruction." Daala said as Thrawn sat down at his desk, tenting his fingers before him.

"Yes, I am aware. It is for that precise reason that I overruled the order for its deactivation." Thrawn said as Daala blinked in surprise.

"You wanted her to root out the cell? That's treason! The Republic is aware of Project Resurreccion now!" Daala said but Thrawn merely looked at her a gentle but coy smile and an evil glint in his red Chiss eyes.

"That's tactics, Admiral Daala. That is war. You assume that the Republic would not have learned of Project Resurreccion from Lady Talzin without the dismantling of the cell on Coruscant. Every perceived victory, every advantage the Republic assumes they've gained, will be turned against them in time." Thrawn said as he looked at another of his art pieces: the top of a table adorned with the Marek Family Crest, the exact one from the original Marek Homestead on Kashyyyk.

* * *

 **The following morning on Coruscant…**

In the Skywalker's Quarters, Mara and Luke sat together on the couch watching as Ben played with a stuffed taun-taun doll. Ben then looked curiously at the doll and then at the door before looking back at his parents.

"Daddy, what is a taun-taun?" Ben asked as Luke thought back to his time on Hoth.

"They're animals native to the planet Hoth. It's a very cold planet with ice everywhere." Luke replied.

"Can we go there sometime?" Ben asked.

"Maybe when you're older. It's far too cold and Hoth…well last time daddy was there, he didn't have a good time." Luke said as Mara scoffed.

"Remind me again, which part of a Taun-taun smells worse? Inside or out?" she asked as Luke looked at her with a slight scowl, turning a little green at the memory.

"Inside. Believe me. Inside for sure." Luke muttered as Mara sniggered to herself. Ben looked at them confused. There was then a knocking at the apartment door.

"Ah, your babysitter's arrived, Ben." Luke said as 3PO entered from one of the side rooms.

"Master Luke I thought I was the one looking after Master Ben today." 3PO quipped as he headed for the door.

"You are, but someone else volunteered to assist." Luke said as 3PO answered the door, allowing Talzin to enter.

"Oh, Mistress Kenobi, how wonderful to see you again." 3PO greeted as Talzin entered.

"3PO. I came as requested, Grand Master. I apologize for my tardiness. The last of the parents have only just departed with their children." Talzin said as Luke and Mara both rose to their feet.

"No apology necessary. I sense peace within you." Luke said as Talzin gave a nod.

"Yes, Master, I do feel at peace. I still know there are more younglings out there and more parents suffering from my actions. But so long as even one child is reunited with their families, I'm relieved." Talzin said as Luke put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'm glad to hear it, Talzin. Your father would be proud of you." Luke said as Talzin smiled at him.

"One day, Master, you're going to have to tell me about him." She said as Luke pat her shoulder.

"One day I will. Ask me again sometime." Luke said.

"Why not tonight? We'd be honored if you would join us for dinner, Talzin. Consider it our beginning to thank you for saving Ben's life." Mara said as Luke nodded in agreement.

"I apologize in advance if it seems like simple fare. It's…my turn to cook and all I know to make is Ronto Beef Stew and other traditional Tatooine fare." Luke said apologetically. Talzin though smiled almost excitedly at the thought.

"Ronto Beef Stew is…it's more than acceptable. I practically grew up on it." Talzin said as Luke smiled at her.

"Me too. Growing up on Tatooine doesn't offer much in the way of cuisine does it?" Luke asked as Talzin chuckled.

"No sir it doesn't." she replied, Mara rolling her eyes.

"Oh Force, another moisture farmer!" Mara groaned as she headed for the door.

"We're everywhere, Mara. Just like the sands we were raised on. We're everywhere." Luke said, following after her.

"And we have a tendency to itch." Talzin muttered, causing Luke to snort with laughter before turning to Ben with a smile.

"Now you behave yourself for Talzin, okay Ben? And no adventures today, okay?" Luke asked as Ben nodded.

"Okay daddy." Ben replied as he and Talzin exchanged smiles.

"Good. We'll be back as soon as we can." Luke said.

"Take your time, Masters. I won't let Ben out of my sight." Talzin said as Luke and Mara both nodded.

"We know." Mara said as the door closed behind them, both of them confident that their son was in good hands.

* * *

 **End Episode 2**

Project Resurrection is based off of the same project revealed in Star Wars: Battlefront II (EA).

…

 **Post Cancellation Notes:** This would've been the first of a few Jedi Talzin centric episodes. Talzin's next appearance would be part of a mission to capture her old flagship, the Ventress, for the Republic. However, the plan predictably would go wrong and she would be imprisoned on the ship by Grand Admiral Thrawn who would reveal he had predicted her inevitable defection given her past actions. Despite torture, Talzin would remain true to the Jedi and eventually escape thanks to a plan concocted by Anakin Skywalker. The Ventress would be destroyed but Thrawn would escape.

Talzin would also make peace with her former foes such as the crew of the Ghost as well as Kento Marek.

Later in the series, Talzin would join her Master in the battle over Dromund Kaas, the Sith Capital world, in an attempt to try and convince Akul to turn away from the Dark Side. The Battle would become another melee between Anakin, Akul, and Darth Maul as Maul attempts to usurp her. However the attempt to turn Akul would be a failure as Akul would have been assassinated by Darth Stalker while Maul is betrayed by Lumiya and killed (Silri being executed as well), Lumiya being accepted back into the Emperor's Hands under Stalker who assumes the identity of Darth Vader and becomes Emperor. Akul would die in her former Master's arms, still clinging to the Dark Side.

Talzin would help Anakin cope with his failure to bring back Ahsoka. Anakin would then announce his departure from the Jedi Order altogether as the ascension of his evil doppelganger in Vader has stirred up resentment within the Republic against Anakin for being the original Vader. Talzin would attempt to go with him but he would beg her to remain with the Jedi as he did not want to corrupt her father's legacy. Talzin doesn't take much convincing as she realizes Anakin is the Chosen One and is fulfilling his destiny. Anakin then goes on to form the Third Empire as the Republic and Sith Empire both fracture under new leadership on both sides, with Anakin naming himself Emperor of the New Empire. Talzin does not follow her master.

Talzin would instead remain with the Republic and the Jedi. However the Jedi also schism in the wake of Anakin Skywalker's separation as Luke and Mara Jade are both pressured externally by the public at large to step down from the Jedi Council, both doing so. The Skywalkers go into exile to escape prosecution by the Republic while Leia similarly (after her term as Chancellor has expired), escapes to form the Resistance against the Sith who have lulled the Republic into signing an armistice agreement, halting the war but leaving the galaxy divided. Talzin would sympathize but not join the Resistance, remaining with the Jedi. She's hailed as a hero for helping bring down Akul as well as saving the new Chancellor from an assassination attempt. The only association Talzin would have with the Skywalkers after their exile would be to train Ben Skywalker in the ways of the Force, with Ben going under the alias of Ben Lars, to protect him from harm. Talzin, while not part of the Jedi Council, would remain an inspirational and influential figure within the Jedi.

Talzin, along with the Jedi, would finally join the Resistance when Emperor Vader attempts to destroy the Republic using the Darkmoon, a Death Star-like superweapon built into a preexisting moon (basically a literal moon turned into a space station, essentially a smaller scale Starkiller Base). Talzin would lead the Jedi Order while Galen Marek would lead the reborn Rebel Knights (Jedi who joined the Resistance) into fighting the Sith.

After the war, the Skywalkers would remain in exile but Ben would join them. Talzin would eventually ascend to the Jedi Council, remaining a highly respected member of the Jedi Council until the day she would become one with the Force. Her first Padawan after Ben, would be an orphaned girl named Vestara Khai, the daughter of an ex-Sith Acolyte from the now defunct Sith Empire.

As for Project: Resurrection, it would continue throughout the war even as the Sith's Cloning Vessel is destroyed by the Republic. It would ultimately be shut down after the fall of the Sith Empire.


	3. Raiders of the Lost Ark

**A/N:** In terms of timeline, this episode was supposed to take place shortly after Season 2, Episode 8 – The Three Apprentices.

 **Episode 3 – Raiders of the Lost Ark**

 **The Senate at Recess! After months of meetings to keep the Republic Stable, the Republic Senate finally enters a much needed recess period! Supreme Chancellor Leia Organa-Solo now heads towards Ossus in an effort to escape the trappings of her office! Meanwhile, the Sith Lord Darth Maul and his apprentices now seek allies in their quest to overthrow Darth Akul and usurp the throne of the Sith Empire and are headed for the planet Vjun to meet with a potential ally!**

* * *

 **Vjun…**

Crime Lord Tyber Zann sat upon his throne in his private chambers, the chamber uniquely designed to appear like the ancient Massassi Temples of Yavin IV. He was growing increasingly annoyed with the sound of blaster fire and the deathly screams coming from outside his chambers. Four Consortium Defilers stood with their heavy blasters pointed towards the front doors. The sounds of death suddenly fell silent. The Defilers looking at each other uneasily before the doors suddenly flew open. The Defilers attempted to raise their weapons but suddenly clutched their throats as they were raised into the air by an unseen force. Soon, Darth Maul followed closely by Lumiya and Silri both entered, the two Dark Ladies of the Sith with their arms raised towards the Defilers, choking the life out of them with the Force. Maul and his entourage proceeded to approach Zann's throne, Maul with a sneer of anger on his face. Once the Defilers were dead, they were merely tossed away. Zann merely sat back in his chair with a sneer of contempt towards the old Sith Assassin.

"So the rumors are true. The great Darth Maul, leader of the Shadow Collective, has cheated death once more and stands before me." Zann said as Maul looked up at him.

"Then perhaps you know why I am here." Maul said in a low tone as Zann allowed a coy smirk to cross his face.

"I might. I suppose this has nothing to do with your defeat at Mustafar. Your inability to defeat both the Empress and Darth Vader has already reached my ears. So why should I involve myself with you?" Zann asked.

"Because we have a common enemy: the Empress and the Sith Empire." Maul stated simply, earning a curious look from Zann.

"And why should I wage war against the Sith Empire? Both the Republic and the Sith have turned a blind eye to my activities ever since the war broke out. To warrant either of their attention now would not be in my best interest." Zann replied but Maul wasn't deterred.

"Then perhaps you weren't aware that your primary rival, Rotta the Hutt, is aligned with the Sith." Maul said as Zann scowled in anger.

"Can you prove this?" Zann asked as Lumiya stepped forward.

"I've been present for several dealings between the Empress and Rotta. Rotta swore a life debt to the Empress after she saved his life when he was a Huttlet. He is eternally indebted to her and technically the Empire. Rotta is allowed to operate freely within the Empire in exchange for acting as the Empire's underworld informant." Lumiya explained as Zann scowled.

"And thus he prospers without fear of retribution by the Empire, while I have to take great strides to avoid drawing the attention of both the Republic and the Empire. You have stated a fair case, but I have no interest in allying with you. You've merely given me some useful information but that is all. If you wish the assistance of the Zann Consortium, then you shall have to prove your worth to me." Zann said as Maul snarled towards him.

"You misunderstand my offer, Zann. I was not to be subservient to you." Maul said as Zann chuckled in amusement.

"I assure you, there was no misunderstanding, but that is one of the costs of working with me. No one works with me. They work for me." Zann replied, earning an angry snarl from Maul who started to reach for his lightsaber but was stopped by Silri.

"Master! We need him. He's the only one with the power and influence we need to see our plans to fruition." Silri whispered as Maul snarled before visibly backing down, his hand moving away from his lightsaber. Zann smirked towards him in response.

"Then perhaps you would like to hear my proposal, Zann?" Maul asked but Zann didn't look interested.

"Not until you've brought me something as a sort of…tribute, to convince me that you are serious about entering this business arrangement with me. Something of great value. Something from the each of you." Zann said as Maul scowled.

"What sort of something?" Maul asked as Zann leaned back in his chair again.

"I have information that would indicate that the three of you are in possession of items of great value to the Sith or at least capable of retrieving said items. One such item known as, an Oubliette, for instance." Zann said, earning a surprised look from Maul and his escorts.

"The Oubliette? Why would you want that?" Maul asked as Zann rested back in his chair.

"It is of great value. A casket that renders the person inside, immortal, preventing age and death itself for millennia. There are some who would pay millions for such an object. I however have…different interests for it. I know you possess one. I want it as proof of your sincerity, Maul." Zann said as Maul growled slightly.

"Your support in exchange for that cursed box. I suppose the price could be higher." Maul stated as Zann looked to Silri with a sneer.

"You, Nightsister…you know what I want. I want what you stole from me twenty years ago." Zann said as Silri scowled.

"Of course, Zann." She replied with a snarl as Zann looked at Lumiya.

"Then there is you, Darth Lumiya. There is something you can do for me to prove your value. Do you know what happened to the crystal caves once used by the Jedi?" Zann asked as Lumiya arched an eyebrow.

"They were destroyed by the Empire long ago. Why?" Lumiya asked but Zann sighed with a roll of his eyes.

"So you were led to believe. They were destroyed, yes, but not before they were ransacked by the Emperor and his agents." Zann explained as Lumiya furrowed her brow in curiosity.

"I don't understand." Lumiya replied.

"You have heard of the infamous raid on the Emperor's Vaults shortly after the Emperor's death, correct? A raid led by me? What if I told you that there was evidence in those vaults to imply that the Emperor hid those crystals away somewhere?" Zann asked.

"Kyber Crystals? What use would you have for them?" Lumiya asked.

"They are worth a great deal of credits. A single crystal is valued within the range of one to five million credits. Imagine a whole trove of them. Bring me those crystals, and you shall prove your worth to me. As a bonus and as a gesture of good faith, the three of you will be allowed to pick and keep one crystal each. There's probably a few red ones in there somewhere." Zann said as Lumiya crossed her arms over her chest.

"How will I find the crystals?" Lumiya asked as Zann snapped his fingers, a Twi'lek slave girl immediately appearing with a datapad resting on a yellow cushion in her hands. She proceeded to approach Lumiya and bow to her with the datapad raised towards her.

"I shall grant you the use of a ship and its crew. The location of the crystals, however, is encrypted. I imagine a resourceful Sith Lady like yourself can decipher the encryption." Zann explained as Lumiya took the datapad, the slave girl scurrying away as fast as she could, clearly afraid of the three Sith.

"Very well. I shall bring you those crystals." Lumiya said as Zann looked the three over.

"I look forward to completing our business arrangement." Zann said with a smile before the three Sith Lords turned and started for the door.

* * *

 **Meanwhile on Ossus…**

Han, Leia, Chewbacca, and 3PO had just arrived on the planet, walking down the halls.

"Leia!" Luke called from ahead, sprinting slightly to catch up with them, R2-D2 following close behind. Leia smiled at the sight of her brother.

"Luke. It's good to see you somewhere that's not Coruscant." Leia said as the two briefly hugged.

"I'll admit I'm a bit surprised you chose here for a vacation, or are you simply here to pick up Anakin?" Luke asked.

"The former. Ossus offers both security and tranquility, something I could use both of right now." Leia replied as Luke gave an understanding nod.

"Of course, although I think Han doesn't share your feelings." Luke said, looking towards Han who shrugged.

"Hey, I'm just happy to be away from that desk with the 5th Fleet. Lando's covering for me right now." Han said as Chewbacca roared his agreement.

"See, he agrees with me." Han commented.

"Well then we'll do our best to keep you entertained." Luke said with a chuckle.

"Speaking of entertainment, where's my youngest and his illegal scrap heap?" Han asked.

"They're in the Jedi Archives right now." Luke replied, earning a surprised look from Han.

"My kid's become a bookworm? Come on Chewie we better save him from himself." Han said, hurrying towards the archives with Chewbacca in tow.

"3PO I know Mara could use your assistance. R2, go see if Anakin could use your help in the archives." Luke instructed, R2 beeping a cheery response as he rolled away after Han and Chewie.

"Very well, Master Luke. So good to see you again by the way." 3PO said as he headed off down the corridors, leaving the Skywalker twins alone.

"So have you talked to father about 3PO?" Leia asked with a serious tone.

"Not yet. I haven't seen him to talk to him. He's been busy with the war effort, leading the 501st personally. Now he's taken a sabbatical from the Jedi Order entirely." Luke replied, Leia giving a grim nod.

"It's probably for the best at the moment. I spoke to Galen before leaving Coruscant. He says that Father's…not exactly in a good mood." Leia said as Luke gave a slight grimace.

"Did he tell you about Mustafar?" Luke asked, Leia nodding.

"Yes. I can only imagine how he's feeling right now." Leia said as Luke put his arm around her, the two continuing to walk through the temple.

"Well, for now, all we can do is wait for the right time to ask him. We shouldn't burden him with something like this right now. There's no telling what he might do. Besides, he told me about something recently that…frankly, I find it difficult to process." Luke said, earning a worried look from his sister.

"What is it?" she asked as Luke took a breath.

"Something about a possible descendant of Obi-Wan Kenobi." Luke said as he led her away.

…

Meanwhile in the Jedi Archives, Anakin sat at a kiosk in the archives, looking at a strange line of letters, attempting to decipher them. HK-47 stood over his shoulder, his head constantly swiveling around as he scanned the room for any sign of a threat directed towards his master.

"Weary Inquiry: Master, how much longer do you intend to stare at that line of gibberish?" HK asked.

"Until I solve it. Master Tionne needs help deciphering it." Anakin replied before looking up at HK.

"Say, you have over five million forms of communication stored in that death trap of a brain of yours. Does it look familiar to you?" Anakin asked.

"Condescension: If I had recognized it, Master, wouldn't I have said so by now?" HK asked back as Anakin rolled his eyes.

"Point taken." Anakin replied, turning back just as he saw his father, Chewbacca, and R2-D2 entering the archives, headed straight for him.

"Hey dad!" Anakin said.

"Hey kid, I'm here to rescue you." Han said with one of his smiles as he leaned against the back of the kiosk. HK immediately started looking around in alarm.

"Query: Do you have evidence that my Master is in some kind of danger, meatbag? If so, please share these details with me so that I might terminate hostilities with extreme prejudice." HK said, earning a roll of the eyes from both Solos.

"I mean save him from boredom in the library." Han said as he stepped around to stand over Anakin's shoulder.

"I'll be done in a minute dad. I've pretty much given up on this thing anyway." Anakin replied as Han looked at the script curiously.

"What is it?" Han asked.

"We're not sure. Master Tionne says it was recovered from the datapad given to the Republic by Boba Fett after the war started. It was said to refer to some kind of trove the Emperor left behind after the Jedi Order collapsed and detailed the location of some kind of treasure trove of his. These are supposed to be the coordinates but they're in some kind of script that is completely foreign to all databases we can find. HK can't identify it either and he's 4000 years old." Anakin explained.

"Correction: My programming is approximately three-thousand-nine-hundred-eighty-eight years old, Master. My current body is approximately 27 years old." HK stated proudly as Han looked at the script curiously.

"Maybe you're asking the wrong people." Han said as Anakin looked at him.

"What do you mean? Do you recognize it?" Anakin asked.

"Do I recognize it? Kinda. Can I read it? No. But I think I know someone who can." Han said as he looked to R2.

"Hey, buddy, you mind?" Han asked, R2 beeping a cheery confirmation before rolling up and plugging into the terminal.

"Come on, kid." Han said as Anakin stood up with a furrowed brow.

"Where are we going?" Anakin asked.

"The Takodana System, to visit an old friend of mine." Han said as they headed for the door.

* * *

 **Later…**

The Millennium Falcon dropped out of hyperspace over the jungle planet of Takodana, headed for the planet surface. There were several ships in orbit, all mercenary, private, or pirate of varying allegiances, including an old Bulwark Mk II cruiser in Zann Consortium yellow.

"There she is, Takodana." Han said as he smiled out the viewport towards the planet below. Chewbacca sat in the copilot's seat as usual while Anakin sat behind Chewie.

"What sort of wretched hive of scum and villainy have you brought us to?" Anakin asked before earning a mildly insulted look from his father.

"I'll try not to take it personally. But relax, Maz is an old friend. And I mean friend in the sense that she's never tried to sell us out. She's an old friend to the Rebellion too. She's always been the one person we could count on to help us hide whenever the heat was on. She's been running this little watering hole for over a thousand years. Just don't stare…at anything." Han replied as the Falcon started to enter the atmosphere.

"Huh?" Anakin asked.

"You'll see. By the way, you may want to hide the lightsaber. Maz is alright with Jedi but her customers may not be." Han replied, Anakin nodding and unclipping his lightsaber from his belt.

"I'll hand it over to HK. He's a good enough scout with that sort of thing." Anakin said as he got up to head to the back as the Falcon disappeared beneath the clouds. On the bridge of the old Bulwark Cruiser however, a Consortium Defiler stood looking at a holographic display of the Millennium Falcon just as Lumiya emerged from the turbolift, wearing an open dark green jacket with a hood and matching trousers, black heeled boots, black shoulder length leather gloves, and a black shirt beneath the jacket. Her lightwhip was coiled at her side. She wore no mask so her face and hair was unobscured.

"We have an unexpected arrival. We have a positive identification on the Millennium Falcon." The Defiler reported as Lumiya blinked in surprise.

"Solo? He's here?" Lumiya asked before narrowing her gaze.

"He's headed for the surface. There's a significant bounty on his head by the Sith Empire. It's worth quite a lot." The Defiler said but Lumiya raised a hand to dissuade him.

"No. The prize I'm after is worth much more than Solo's head. But if he gets in my way, he's dead." Lumiya said before pulling the hood up and heading for the turbolift.

* * *

 **On the surface…**

The Falcon had touched down in a clearing not far from a large brown castle adorned with a vast array of colorful flags and banners. Atop the castle was a statue of an alien woman with her arms held open and raised up in a welcoming gesture. As the Falcon's crew disembarked, Han was busy polishing off a small blaster pistol with white-silver finish before handing it off to Anakin.

"You might need this." Han said as his son looked at the blaster curiously.

"I thought you said to go in unarmed." Anakin replied.

"Just the lightsaber, Anakin. Blasters are fine. Lightsaber would just draw unwanted attention. Besides I wouldn't be caught dead going in unarmed here." Han said as HK took notice of the blaster.

"Analysis: LPA NN-14 Blaster Pistol. A decent enough weapon assuming you have the skills to use it, Master." HK commented as Anakin stuck the blaster in his belt.

"I know how to use them if that's what you're concerned about." Anakin replied.

"Taught the kid everything I know." Han replied as HK looked towards him.

"Analysis: That information has just resulted in a four point two-one percent drop in your calculated survival rate, Master." HK commented, earning an exasperated look from Han for a moment before looking towards Anakin.

"Can't you shut that thing off?" Han asked as Anakin sighed heavily.

"HK we don't need to start an incident here. No engagements." Anakin ordered.

"Resignation: As you desire, Master. Signing off." HK replied. Han looked towards the castle.

"Chewie, stay with the Falcon. Keep the engines warmed up. I've got a bad feeling about this." Han said, Chewbacca roaring in agreement.

"I don't sense anything." Anakin said, looking around.

"Yeah well we better be careful anyway. My bad feelings are rarely wrong." Han replied as he, Anakin, R2, and HK started heading for the castle. As they drew closer, they heard the sound of typical cantina music along with the numerous conversations of the various patrons. The four stepped into the entrance, Anakin surveying the large area where numerous members of the galaxy's underworld elements sat discussing, eating, and drinking with each other. Over the conversations they suddenly heard a woman yell…

"Han Solo!"

The entire establishment fell silent, everyone looking towards the entryway for a moment before looking away, clearly disinterested as the music resumed. At this a short mustard skinned alien woman with a pair of goggles over her eyes approached with a smile. She was the same woman whose statue adorned the top of the castle.

"Solo, it's been a long time." The woman said, her voice belonging to the one that had called him out.

"How've you been Maz?" Han asked, smiling down at her.

"Oh can't complain, can't complain. How's my boyfriend?" she asked with a smile. Anakin gave his father a curious look at this.

"He's working on the Falcon." Han replied as Maz gave a slight nod of understanding.

"Well tell Chewbacca that I said hello." Maz said before looking at Anakin.

"I like that Wookiee." She said to him before looking back at Han.

"The entrance is no place to hold a conversation. Come on, I'll set up a round of the good stuff." Maz said as Han, Anakin, and the droids started to follow her through the sea of patrons towards a table nestled in the corner. R2 rolled along to stand across from Maz while father and son at across from each other, HK standing guard to Anakin's left.

"So then, Han, what brings you to Takodana? It's been what, ten years?" Maz asked as she poured drinks for them.

"About that long. None for the kid by the way. He's underage." Han said as Anakin rolled his eyes.

"Thanks." He replied sarcastically.

"And who is this handsome young man? Looks kind of like you." Maz said, looking Anakin over, as Han smiled.

"He's my youngest. Anakin. Named after his grandfather. You know who that is, right?" Han asked as Maz started to climb onto the table, paying no heed to the cups or tableware as she crawled towards Anakin, her gaze fixed on Anakin's eyes. Anakin started to lean back, unsure of what she was doing.

"Uh, dad?" Anakin asked, hesitant, as Maz adjusted the lenses on her goggles while staring at him intently.

"You have interesting eyes. You are strong with the light. Your name has dark connections but that is all. You are well on your way to becoming a Jedi." Maz said with a proud smile before sitting up on her knees and looking over her shoulder at Han.

"You must be very proud, Han. To have a son so strong with the Force." Maz said as Han gave a nod.

"His mother and I are very proud of him and his brother and sister." Han said as Maz made her way back to her seat, Anakin blinking in surprise.

"H-How did she know? My lightsaber's in HK's secret compartment." Anakin whispered.

"Isn't it obvious? I can feel the Force just like you can. I've lived for over a thousand years and I've seen the Dark Side take many different forms. The Sith, the Empire, and now a combination of the two in the Sith Empire. It's nothing new to me." Maz said with a smile, kicking her feet out slightly in her stool.

"Are you, a Jedi?" Anakin asked softly but Maz merely chuckled and shook her head.

"I appreciate the compliment, handsome, but I'm not. Nor am I a Sith. I'm just plain old Maz Kanata." Maz replied before looking towards Han.

"So what brings you here, Han?" Maz asked as Han motioned to R2.

"We've got something that we can't figure out. We were wondering if you could translate something for us." Han said as R2 started to project a hologram of the characters they couldn't identify. Maz looked the script over, adjusting her goggles accordingly. Neither of them noticed a red haired woman lingering in the shadows take notice. The woman looked down at a datapad in her gloved hands and blinked as she saw the mysterious characters were exact duplicates of the one on her datapad. She quietly and subtly pulled out a small metal device, placing it near her ear and focusing it towards where the Solos were sat with Maz.

"Hmm. It is an ancient language. A form of the ancient Sith Dialect. Where did you get this?" Maz asked.

"Fewer questions asked, the better." Han replied as Maz smirked mischievously towards him before looking at the script.

"Can you read it?" Anakin asked as Maz gave a nod.

"Of course I can. I've seen enough old Jedi and Sith relics to know how to read it. It's a set of coordinates, for the Stah'Keelah system in the outer rim if I'm not mistaken." Maz replied as Han smiled towards her.

"And to think it had the Jedi historians stumped for months and here it only takes you five seconds." Han complimented.

"Stah'Keelah system, I've never heard of it." Anakin commented, confused.

"It's a planet on the outer rim. It's a nice medium between snow planet and pine forest. The planet's name is ancient Sith for Starkiller. From what I remember it was named that because the winters would create a dense cloud cover that would blot out the sun for months at a time." Maz said as Lumiya smirked and pocketed her listening device, starting to head for the doors.

"Thanks Maz. You've been invaluable as always." Han said as he started to stand up, Anakin standing as well, although Anakin suddenly felt a shiver, the air turning cold briefly, looking around suspiciously. He'd felt a disturbance in the Force and was looking around, sensing someone else was there that had been watching them.

"Any time I can be of service, Han. Remember to tell my boyfriend I said hello." Maz said with a smile.

"Will do, Maz. Come on, Anakin, let's go." Han said as he and the droids started to head for the exit. Anakin was about to walk past Maz when she grabbed his arm by the sleeve. He looked back and saw a look of consternation on her face as she looked up at him.

"You sensed the same thing I do. Be careful out there, Anakin. You're not alone in this treasure hunt. Remember, the Force will be with you, always." She said softly as Anakin nodded quietly.

"Thank you, Maz." He replied as she smiled.

"You really are a handsome young man." She replied before letting go of Anakin, the teenaged Padawan hurrying after his father and the droids.

* * *

 **Later in the Stah'Keelah System…**

The Millennium Falcon dropped out of Hyperspace, quickly engaging the stygium cloaking device. As Maz had described, the planet was a snowy and mountainous planet and that was what could be seen from orbit.

"Since when has the Falcon had a cloaking device?" Anakin asked, looking around, as he made sure a pair of winter gloves were snug and tight around his hands.

"It was a gift from your grandfather." Han replied.

"A gift from my grandfather to you? I'm surprised it's not ticking." Anakin muttered, Chewie laughing in amusement.

"Yeah, it's really funny Chewie." Han quipped sarcastically. Anakin was checking one of the monitors behind Chewie.

"Sensors are picking up a couple of Sith Cruisers. Small ones but still enough to give us trouble. We should steer clear anyway to be on the safe side. What are they doing here anyway?" Anakin pondered.

"Well we're in Sith space. No surprise they'd have patrols out here. Not picking up any settlements or major population centers on the surface though. Looks uninhabited to me." Han said as he brought the Falcon in towards the surface.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Anakin said as the Falcon started to enter the atmosphere.

"What's the matter, kid?" Han asked.

"A disturbance in the Force. A presence that's been following us since Takodana." Anakin replied.

"I was wondering why my bad feeling wasn't going away." Han said as the Falcon started to approach a tall snowcapped range of mountains made of black rock, the Falcon decloaking as it approached the mountains.

"According to these coordinates there should be an opening right about…there." Han said as they saw a narrow canyon below them open up into an unnaturally round hole leading straight down into the ground.

"Looks big enough for the Falcon to fit through. Scans indicate it goes straight down for several kilometers, almost half way to the planet's core. Anakin said as Han brought the Falcon around for another pass.

"Hang on, we're going to take the whole Falcon down there." Han said as the Millennium Falcon came to a stop over the hole before beginning to slowly descend down the shaft. As the Falcon disappeared, Lumiya's Bulwark Cruiser appeared out of thin air as it flew over the canyon on approach towards the entrance. Inside the shaft, the Falcon's floodlights had come on, illuminating the shaft around them.

"What do you suppose this shaft was for?" Anakin asked, Chewie voicing his concerns.

"Easy, Chewie. I don't think the Empire had Wookiees in mind when they built this place." Han said as Anakin looked at the walls of the shaft.

"Looks like this shaft was cut into the planet. I can see the tool marks on the walls." Anakin said as one of the sensor alarms started going off.

"We're coming up on something. Some kind of indentation in the shaft." Han replied as he slowed their descent, turning the falcon towards a large rectangular indentation in the walls. The illuminators on the front of the Falcon revealed 40-year-old pieces of equipment, some of them with the old symbol of the Galactic Empire on them. The edges on the outside of the indentation were equipped with what appeared to be a partially completed atmospheric forcefield.

"Looks like a hangar." Anakin said as Han took the controls again.

"I'll take it." Han said as he brought the Falcon forward, the freighter extending landing gear and touching down inside the hangar. Anakin suddenly shivered.

"The Dark Side is strong here. I feel cold, death. I feel a presence…its familiar somehow." Anakin said as Han took a breath.

"Just take it easy. With any luck, we're the only ones here…well, alive that is." Han said, patting his son on the shoulder as they headed for the ramp. Han, Chewbacca, Anakin, HK-47, and R2-D2 stepped out of the Falcon, HK and R2 activating illuminators to light the hangar up. The Falcon's lights had been left on for more illumination. Han, Chewbacca, and HK all had their weapons handy while Anakin had his lightsaber in hand, activating it and lighting up the darkened and incomplete hangar. There was an open doorway in the back of the hangar, the doors lying on the ground nearby on top of each other, having never been installed.

"Looks like the Empire simply pulled out before this place was finished." Anakin said as they headed for the door.

"Yeah but the Empire never left material behind for others to find like this. They were so detail oriented that anything like this here would get someone spaced for sloppy work and wasting resources." Han said as they stepped into the doorway. Chewbacca then stepped back with a whine-like roar.

"Chewie come on! I don't care what you smell!" Han yelled, Chewie roaring back in argument.

"Statement: Masters I believe I can corroborate the fur covered meatbag's claim of, and I quote, 'a smell in the air.' My olfactory sensors are picking up a strong odor originating from further ahead of us. Although I don't quite understand the repulsed reaction the meatbag is expressing. It's actually a pleasant smell." HK commented as Anakin sniffed the air and wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Ugh, no wonder HK likes that smell. It's the smell of decay." Anakin said as they entered a large chamber with a catwalk running across a chasm to a door on the other side of the room. On the far side of the room, over the doors, was a large statue of Palpatine with his arms raised and a large model of the Death Star looming above it.

"It's been a while since I've seen one of those." Han commented, motioning to the Death Star model. R2 then looked over the edge of the chasm and beeped in alarm.

"What is it, R2?" Anakin asked as R2 shone his illuminator down into the chasm, revealing it was full of 40-year-old decayed corpses of a wide variety of species, some of them even wearing Imperial Officer and Stormtrooper uniforms. They were the corpses of the slaves and Imperials that had helped to construct the facility before its abandonment.

"Ugh, what the hell happened here?" Han asked.

"A good question, Solo." A voice said from behind them. They all turned to see a hooded figure with an inactive lightwhip clipped at her side and accompanied by several armed mercenaries.

"I know that voice." Han said as the figure removed her hood, smirking at Han who recognized her immediately.

"You know her?" Anakin asked, his lightsaber raised defensively.

"Yeah, I know her. Kinda surprised you don't. Her name's Shira Brie. She used to be one of the Emperor's Hands, not to mention one of his spies. Now she just goes by the name Lumiya." Han replied as Lumiya smiled.

"I haven't been called Shira in a long time, Solo. But I don't have time for reminiscing. I should thank you for helping to lead us here. Now stand aside. We have treasure to claim." Lumiya said as the Solos lowered their weapons. They stood no chance against Lumiya and her mercenaries. HK however kept his blaster aimed towards her.

"Warning: Touch the Master's treasure and lose an arm, meatbag." HK warned but Lumiya merely chuckled, raising her left arm and pulling back the sleeve, revealing a glossy black metal casing over her arm.

"Too late for that, droid." Lumiya said as HK activated a targeting laser on his blaster, aiming at her head.

"Threatening Advisory: Your status as a cyborg does not alter your status as a meatbag, it only makes you a 'scrap filled meatbag.' My warning still applies, regardless." HK commented as Han, Anakin, and Chewbacca scowled at the droid.

"HK, are you trying to get us all killed? Put the blaster down." Anakin ordered through clinched teeth. HK begrudgingly lowered his blaster as one of the mercenaries approached and confiscated their weapons.

"Smart move, Solo. You're lucky that I'm not interested in settling old scores with you today. I have bigger Clawfish to fry." Lumiya said as she deactivated her lightwhip and started to cross the chasm.

"What do we do with them, Milady?" one of the mercenaries asked as Lumiya gave a dismissive wave.

"Hold them here. We'll take them back with us later. Might end up helping me retake my position as one of the Empress's Hands. Or maybe they'll fetch a good pr-I-AHHHHHH!" Lumiya screamed as her arms and legs were suddenly hit with bolts of electricity fired at her from the large Death Star model's superlaser dish. Lumiya fell to the ground, groaning and moaning in pain as she clawed her way back towards the others, the lightning having stopped the moment she fell. A couple of mercenaries rushed to help her.

"What just happened?" Anakin asked as Han smirked.

"I've got an idea." Han replied as Lumiya snarled towards him while being helped to her feet by the mercenaries.

"I am not interested in the theories of an ex-smuggler! I should've known the Emperor would've booby trapped the place." She hissed.

"I was expecting it." Han said matter-of-factly and with a cocky smirk on his face to go with it.

"Alright Solo, just for that, you can go across next!" Lumiya threatened as one of the mercenaries pulled him forward.

"Don't you dare touch my dad!" Anakin yelled but was held back at blaster-point.

"Kid, relax. If I'm right, I should be able to cross without a problem." Han said as he started to cautiously approach the bridge.

"And if you're wrong?" Anakin asked.

"Then you get the Falcon." Han replied over Chewbacca's protests. Chewie was protesting at Han's crossing the chasm.

"Easy Chewie, it's okay!" Han yelled as he started to cautiously step across the chasm. As he reached the spot where Lumiya had been electrocuted, he looked and examined the area cautiously but didn't see anything in the bridge itself to implicate a trip-sensor or a pressure plate. He then pushed his hand forward through the area where Lumiya had been standing when she was hit but nothing happened. The Dark Lady herself furrowed her brow in confusion as Han proceeded to safely cross over the center of the bridge, starting to reach the other side.

"Impossible. How did he get through?" she asked as she started to storm across the bridge but Han noticed.

"STOP!" Han yelled, Lumiya stopping less than an inch from the center of the bridge.

"Cross the threshold and you get fried again! It's a security feature to keep cyborgs out, cyborgs like my father-in-law!" Han yelled as Lumiya glared at him skeptically.

"And how do you know that?!" she asked.

"I don't but I'm not overly fond of my father-in-law and this would be the easiest way to keep him out of somewhere I didn't want him to go!" Han yelled as Lumiya scowled in annoyance.

"In that case, send his son across!" Lumiya yelled to the mercenaries as she turned and started storming back towards the other side, Anakin being shoved forward towards the bridge by one of the mercenaries.

"What about Chewie?!" Han yelled as Lumiya looked over her shoulder towards him just as Anakin brushed past her, Chewbacca roaring towards Han.

"We're keeping him as collateral to make sure you come back!" Lumiya yelled back as Anakin passed Han, headed straight for the door to the other side.

"He better be in one piece when we get back!" Han yelled, threateningly.

"So long as you come back with my treasure, he will!" Lumiya replied as Chewbacca gave a slight nod, Han returning the nod with a hesitant expression before turning and walking after his son.

"Let's make this quick." Han said, visibly angered by having to leave Chewbacca behind.

"We'll get him back." Anakin said softly as they entered another long corridor, this one being lit up by a sourceless red glow.

"I know we will. I just don't like leaving him behind." Han grumbled.

"Well we at least have one consolation. We know she won't be using her lightwhip on him." Anakin said with a smirk as Han stopped and slowly looked towards his son.

"You didn't." he said with a light smirk as Anakin smirked back and held up Lumiya's coiled lightwhip.

"I snatched it when I brushed past her." Anakin replied as Han grinned towards him.

"That's my boy." Han said, clapping him on the shoulder before hurrying on. They soon reached another large chamber illuminated by a shaft of light from the ceiling. The room itself appeared to be partially incomplete in its construction as there were cables dangling from the ceiling. Sitting near the back of the chamber, in the center of the beam of light was a large black metal chest covered in Sith inscriptions and designs, with two long metal staves meant to help carry it. Father and son looked at each other skeptically.

"Too easy?" Anakin asked as Han knelt down to the floor, noticing several oval shaped markings on the floor.

"Way too easy." Han replied, running his finger along the markings.

"Look, pressure plates." Han said as he looked around for something.

"You've done this kind of thing before, haven't you?" Anakin asked as Han smiled and shrugged.

"Hey, formerly down-on-his-luck-ex-smuggler here. I used to pillage places like this all the time if it meant some easy-ish money." Han said as he picked up a piece of rebar before stabbing it into the plate, causing a thin red laser beam to cut across from one side of the room to the other, slicing the rebar clean in half just above Han's hand.

"Well this's going to make getting that…what is it, an ark?" Anakin asked as Han bobbed his head slightly in thought.

"Works for me." Han replied.

"Well this floor is going to make getting the ark out of here a lot harder." Anakin said but Han shook his head.

"Nah. Look on the wall behind it. There're some controls back there." Han said as Anakin furrowed his brow.

"I just see a blank wall there." He said as Han looked at him in disbelief.

"Really? How can you miss it?" Han asked as Anakin put a hand to his eyes.

"The Dark Side is strong here. It must be messing with my vision. Making me see things. I still can't see that switch." Anakin said as Han pat him on the shoulder.

"Well one of us must be seeing things. Just wait here, I'll go across and hit the switch…if it's real." Han said as they stood up.

"Alright. I'll keep you steady with the Force." Anakin said as Han nodded, grabbing the lightwhip.

"Give me that whip just in case. Might come in handy." Han said as Anakin handed it off to him, closing his eyes before raising his hands towards his father. Han took a deep breath before cautiously stepping out between the pressure plates, being careful with his footing. He'd start to lose balance a couple of times but felt himself being gently stabilized, as if a pair of hands were square on his shoulders, keeping him steady. Slowly he made his way across the room up to where the ark was located. He looked at the ark saw there were no pressure plates around it.

"Hey! That's it!" Han yelled as Anakin opened his eyes and lowered his arms. Han made his way to the controls, looking them over for a moment before flipping a switch, a loud clunking sound being heard beneath the floor as the pressure plates popped up slightly, locking into place. Anakin looked and could now see the switch Han was talking about.

"Well, looks like you were right." Anakin said, stabbing at the ground a little with a long piece of rebar to test the pressure plates. Nothing happened when he did so he tossed the rebar aside and sprinted across to meet up with his father who was looking the ark over for signs of sabotage or booby traps.

"Looks clean to me." Han said as Anakin glanced around.

"Yeah but I still can't shake that feeling that we're being watched." Anakin said, shivering slightly.

"Who's to say we're not? Want to see what's in here?" Han asked as Anakin motioned to wait.

"I would like to see what Palpatine stashed in here but you better let me open it." Anakin said as Han nodded, backing away as Anakin raised his hand towards the ark, the lid beginning to rattle slightly before being slowly raised with the Force. The lid opened back to rest on its hinges to stand open. Han and Anakin then slowly stepped closer towards the ark, peeking inside to see pallets of black foam, gently surrounding a multitude of multicolored crystals. Blue, green, yellow, orange, purple, red, even one or two silver and at least one black colored crystal. Han's eyes lit up and he grinned as he recognized what they were but Anakin looked confused.

"Crystals? I don't get it." Anakin asked.

"These aren't just any ordinary crystals, kid. These are Kyber Crystals. Just one of these is worth millions of credits on the black market." Han said as Anakin looked the crystals over.

"They are strong in the Force. I can feel the Force imbued within each of them." Anakin said as he cautiously reached in and gently plucked one of the blue crystals from its slot in the foam, looking at it in the light.

"You don't know what a Kyber Crystal is, do you?" Han asked as Anakin looked towards him.

"Not really, no." he replied as Han pulled the lightwhip from his belt, opening the casing on the hilt and pulling out the red crystal inside.

"Sometimes it pays to do some reading while your mother's in senate meetings. This is a Synth-crystal. It's a cheaper version of a Kyber Crystal made in a pressure cooker. It's exactly like the ones the Jedi use today, like the one in your lightsaber. These are Kyber Crystals. Jedi used to use them for their lightsaber crystals. I don't pretend to understand it but each crystal was attuned to its wielder." Han explained as Anakin looked at him in surprise.

"You must've spent a lot of time in the senate waiting room, haven't you?" Anakin commented as Han shrugged, pocketing the crystal from the lightwhip.

"Well it doesn't hurt, when you're married into a family of Jedi, to know something on the subject." Han replied as Anakin looked at the crystal in his hand.

"I feel…I feel my own presence in the Force in this crystal. It's like I'm holding a piece of myself." Anakin commented in surprise.

"Maybe it's yours." Han said as Anakin looked at him again.

"Maybe it is." He said before slipping the crystal into his left boot.

"Either way, we can't let Lumiya keep these, at least not all of them." Han said as Anakin nodded.

"Yeah. She could make a fortune off of these." Anakin said as Han checked his pockets.

"Yeah and I don't want to even begin to think about what she might use that fortune for. Come on, we've got some pockets to stuff." Han said as they quickly started pocketing crystals.

…

Back at the chasm, Lumiya was growing impatient with Han and Anakin's progress. She hadn't yet noticed her lightwhip was missing. She noticed Chewbacca staring towards the entrance with anticipation as HK and R2 sat off to the side, all three of them being held near the edge at blaster-point by Lumiya's mercenaries. Another mercenary then entered into the chamber.

"Milady, we just received word from the ship. Their cloaking device won't last much longer. They'll need to shut it down soon to avoid a burnout at which point the Sith will be able to detect us." The Mercenary reported as Lumiya let out a grunt of annoyance.

"Bring up some binders and two restraining bolts. At the very least we'll be able to bring back a Wookiee slave, an assassin droid, and an old astromech. Maybe that will satisfy him." Lumiya said as Chewbacca roared in protest.

"Threat: Your efforts will be in vain, meatbag. Just try and restrain me." HK hissed, his photoreceptors glowing red.

"Shut up, droid! You're in no position to argue." Lumiya said as she scowled at him.

"Good luck with that! He never shuts up!" they heard Anakin yell from across the chasm as he and Han carried the ark out by its staves. Chewbacca roared towards them, happy to see them back again.

"It's about time you returned! What took you so long, Solo?!" Lumiya asked, impatiently.

"If you'd seen all the traps in that room back there, you'd understand!" Han yelled back as he brought up the rear.

"And this thing weighs an absolute ton! Don't suppose you could send Chewie over to help!" Anakin yelled as Lumiya rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Fine! Send in the Wookiee! And get that repulsor trolley from the shuttle! We're pressed for time as it is!" Lumiya said, Chewbacca practically sprinting across to help Han carry the ark.

"You okay buddy?" Han asked softly, Chewbacca grunting to the affirmative.

"Good, just be ready to run. Everything's just been a bit too easy for my taste." Han said. They were nearly half-way across the chasm, Lumiya and her men waiting at the other end with the captive droids and a repulsor trolley for the ark to ride on. They were just beginning to cross the threshold when the cave trembled slightly, small trickles of dust falling from the ceiling.

"That can't be good." Han muttered as they came to a stop.

"What was that? What happened?" Lumiya asked her men who looked at each other in confusion. R2 started to beep an alarm, shaking as he started flashing his illuminator towards the other end of the chasm.

"What's he going on abo-…oh Force." Anakin cursed as he turned and looked up. Han, Chewie, and everyone else looked up at the statue of Palpatine over the door, its eyes glowing red with smoke coming from them. They then heard a demented and monstrous cackling sound that made Lumiya, Han, and Chewbacca all freeze in horror and disbelief.

"I know that laugh. It can't be!" Lumiya said as the super laser dish on the Death Star over the statue started to project a hologram of a hooded figure with a hideously scarred face, cackling at them with his hideous teeth bared. Lumiya shivered as she dropped to one knee in reverence.

"Emperor Palpatine!" she gasped as Palpatine's Visage grinned down at them with a look of sinister glee.

" _Trespassers. Looters. You come here to steal_ _my_ _treasures?"_ Palpatine's Visage asked as Lumiya trembled before the image of her former Master.

"We only seek to claim what you no longer can, my Master." Lumiya replied as Palpatine's Visage smiled towards her.

" _I recognize you, Lady Lumiya. You always did have ambition. Lord Vader was wise to recommend you for one of the Hands. But I_ _do_ _not_ _give you permission to take what is_ _mine_ _."_ Palpatine's Visage said with an angry snarl.

"What is yours? You stole this from the Jedi of the Old Order!" Anakin yelled defiantly up at the visage of the Emperor. Palpatine's Visage sneered as he looked down at Anakin.

" _There is something…familiar about you, boy. I sense the blood of Skywalker flows through your veins. You are his descendant, are you not?"_ Palpatine asked as Anakin swallowed slightly but kept a defiant look on his face.

"I am the grandson of Anakin Skywalker and have inherited his name. I am Anakin Solo, and I do not fear the ghosts of has been old despots like you! Especially when all this is, is a bunch of holographic trickery and machinery!" Anakin said defiantly, earning an angry snarl and a growl from Palpatine's Visage.

" _Skywalker's grandson. I may not be able to destroy him, but I will destroy you instead!"_ Palpatine hissed before he started to cackle again, his hologram disappearing but his cackling continuing to echo on as the chasm started to shake and tremble.

"Move! Move!" Han yelled as they started to carry the ark across the threshold.

"HK! Now!" Anakin yelled, HK immediately spinning around, raising his arm and igniting a flamethrower hidden inside of it, immediately immolating some of the mercenaries. Lumiya leapt to her feet and reached towards her hip for her lightwhip but only grabbed air.

"What?!" She yelped as the Solos and Chewbacca set the ark down on the trolley, Anakin immediately pulling his lightsaber to his hand with the Force off of Lumiya's belt before she could react. Lumiya snarled at the sight of Anakin with his lightsaber as he started to deflect blaster shots from Mercenaries. HK had acquired a blaster rifle from one of the mercs, activating his personal shielding as he fired at them. Han and Chewie were ducking behind the ark to evade the blaster fire while Lumiya backed away from the lightsaber armed Anakin. Han then happened to spot his DL-44 being used by one of the Mercenaries against HK.

"Hey! That's my blaster!" Han yelled, pulling the lightwhip from his belt and cracking it towards the merc, whipping him in the face once with the inactive cable and knocking him out. Lumiya quickly dove for the discarded blaster, grabbing it and attempting to shoot Han but Han quickly ensnared her arm with the inactive whip, the whip damaging her already weakened arm circuits and causing her to drop the blaster with a hiss of pain as she pulled herself free from the whip and turned to run out of the chamber. Han then spotted a merc with Chewbacca's bowcaster on his back and wearing a brown hat on his head. Han quickly ran forward and grabbed the merc by the shoulder, spinning him around to face him and punching him across the face, dazing him long enough to start delivering repeated punches to the merc. He then felt a tapping on his shoulder turned to see another merc reared back to punch him too but Han ducked the blow, causing the second merc to accidently punch the first in the face. The punch was so hard it knocked the first's hat off of his head, the hat landing squarely on top of Han's head. The second merc didn't get a chance to make up for his mistake as he was grabbed by the throat by Chewie from behind and thrown screaming into the chasm of corpses.

"Thanks buddy!" Han said as Chewie retrieved his bowcaster, turning it on the surviving mercs. Soon the mercs had either been killed, knocked out, or retreated down the hall, leaving only a single armored mercenary standing in the doorway between them and the exit. The Mercenary gave a dark chuckle as he pulled a double bladed vibrosword from his back, spinning it menacingly, challenging them to try and get past him.

"I've got this." Anakin said as Han rolled his eyes and proceeded to fire his blaster, scoring a fatal headshot on the merc.

"Don't make things too complicated kid." Han replied as the trembling suddenly started again, the sound of Palpatine's cackling laughter echoing throughout the chamber once more. They all turned back to see the floor plating of the bridge falling away into the chasm, leaving only a pair of long metal rails behind while the supports around the large Death Star model started to quickly crumble or shatter. The Solo's looked at each other before they heard the last supports giving way, the model crashing to the ground and starting to roll along the rails towards them. Without a word, the Solos quickly started to push the ark down the hall, Chewbacca carrying a confused HK while R2 rolled along with them as they ran as fast as they could, the Death Star rolling after them and slowly gaining ground. Anakin and Han soon found the ark starting to pull ahead of them somehow until it was several feet ahead of them. Han and Anakin exchanged quick glances before shrugging mid-run as the Death Star continued to close in on them. Soon the exit was within view but the Death Star was almost upon them.

"JUMP!" Han yelled as they all jumped forward just as the Death Star crashed into the comparatively smaller doorframe, the doorframe stopping the Death Star. The Solo's looked back and took a deep breath of relief.

"Where's the ark?" Anakin asked as they looked and saw the Ark sliding on ahead of them and proceeded to slide up the boarding ramp to Lumiya's shuttle where the Sith Lady was stood pulling it towards her with the Force. She then smirked and gave a light salute to the Solos as her shuttle started to lift off and fly out of the hangar, her prize secured onboard. The Solos took a minute to let everything process but that minute was only about ten seconds as the hangar started to shake too. This was enough for them to all scramble to their feet and run for the Falcon.

"Chewie get us out of here!" Han yelled as he, Chewie, and Anakin rushed for the cockpit, starting the Falcon as pieces of debris started to fall on top of the old freighter. Chewbacca roared something as Han gave an exasperated nod.

"I know! I know! We'll have to try a back-and-forth!" Han yelled, confusing Anakin.

"A what?!" Anakin asked.

"You'll see! Just hang on! This could end badly!" Han replied as the Falcon started to lift off, hovering backwards on its repulsorlifts but the engines were still revving up. The Falcon proceeded to hover out of the hangar, tilting backwards.

"Uh, dad! I don't think we're supposed to be going this way!" Anakin yelped.

"Back-…!" Han replied, ignoring his son until the Falcon was falling towards the bottom, pointed straight up towards the exit.

"…and FORTH!" Han yelled as the engines finally ignited, the Falcon slowing in its backwards descent before quickly picking up speed towards the exit, rocketing out through the hole at a high rate of speed a split second before a cloud of dust burst out the hole, signaling the total collapse of the shaft beneath them.

"YEEHOO!" Han cheered as they headed for orbit, passing Lumiya's Bulwark Cruiser as they went. On the cruiser, Lumiya was just disembarking the shuttle, pulling the ark behind her as the Defiler approached her.

"Lady Lumiya, the Millennium Falcon is escaping! Shall we pursue?" the Defiler asked as Lumiya stopped, heading around to the front of the ark.

"No need, we have what we came here fo-…" she said but froze as she opened the lid and saw that almost half of the foam pallets were empty.

"What the-…this is half-empty! Where did-…no, SOLO!" Lumiya screamed angrily as she realized she'd been duped. She didn't notice an R3 unit rolling up towards her with a hologram of Tyber Zann being projected from it.

" _It seems that my faith in you was misplaced."_ Zann commented as Lumiya snarled at him.

"It's that damned Solo! He stole half of the crystals!" Lumiya said as the Defiler proceeded to close the lid on the ark and have it taken away to a secure cargo hold. Zann didn't bat an eyelash at Lumiya's report.

" _You still proved at least somewhat useful to me. The remaining crystals will be more than enough to finance my plans to help you and your Master take on the Sith Empire. But for allowing half of the crystals to be stolen, you have forfeited my generous offer to allow you and your partners a choice of crystal for your own use…and it looks like you've also forfeited your weapon as well. I don't think your Master will be very pleased with you on that front either."_ Zann said as Lumiya swallowed fearfully, especially as she realized that she would definitely be facing Maul's wrath.

* * *

 **Later over Ossus…**

The Falcon had entered the atmosphere and was on final approach to the Jedi Temple. Han and Anakin were in the main hold, dumping Kyber Crystals into an empty cargo container under R2's supervision. HK was stood off to the side and Chewie was in the cockpit, bringing the Falcon in for a landing.

"You handled yourself pretty good out there junior. I'm proud of you." Han said, shaking one of his boots out over the container, crystals dropping into the container from the boot.

"I'm kinda surprised you know how to use a lightwhip. Where did you pick that skill up anyway?" Anakin asked as Han quickly glanced over his shoulders before leaning in.

"Chewie and I once rustled a bunch of Nerfs from an Imperial Processing Center a few months after Yavin. Had to use a shock-whip to herd them onto the Falcon. Learned pretty quickly how to use one against Stormtroopers, even after it lost its charge. I had to cannibalize it for parts to fix the Falcon not long after we offloaded the Nerfs, otherwise I would've kept it." Han explained as a smirk swept his son's face.

"Oh~h so there's the granule of truth to whenever mom calls you a 'scruffy looking nerf herder.'" Anakin said as Han gave a slight shrug and a nod simultaneously. They could feel the Falcon touching down beneath them, the engines revving down.

"Yeah and if you tell her, you're not getting the Falcon…ever." Han retorted as Anakin stifled a laugh.

"Wait, you mean she doesn't know?!" Anakin asked with a laugh as the boarding ramp lowered, Han quickly shushing the youth.

"Keep your voice down! Only Chewie and I know about that! You think I want your mother knowing about that?! I'd never be able to live that one down!" Han replied in an urgent whisper as Luke, Leia, and 3PO boarded.

"There you are! Where've you all been? I was worried about you!" Leia said as she embraced her youngest with a worried expression.

"She really wasn't though. We both knew you could take care of yourselves." Luke said as Leia let go of Anakin.

"You're going to like the souvenirs we brought you, Luke. Take a look." Han said with a smirk as he motioned to the container, Luke and Leia both looking into the container and blinking in surprise.

"Kyber Crystals? Where did you find these?" Luke asked in genuine awe, reaching in and pulling a green crystal from the box in awe.

"They're actually the ones Emperor Palpatine stole from the old Jedi caves. It's what that strange script from that datapad was. The coordinates to where Palpatine stashed them." Han explained as Luke and Leia both smiled at him in disbelief.

"I don't believe it." Leia said, awestruck.

"How did you crack the code?" Luke asked.

"Took it to old Maz. She deciphered it easily." Han explained as Luke smiled and nodded understandingly.

"Remind me to thank her for her help. One of these crystals would be enough of a thanks I imagine." Luke replied.

"We only got half of them I'm afraid. We ran into an old friend of yours." Anakin commented as Han gave a slight nod.

"Yeah. We ran into Lumiya. She made off with the other half of the crystals. These were just what we managed to smuggle out from under her nose." Han added, causing the twins to grimace slightly.

"Mmm and with the going rate of Kyber Crystals on the black market these days, Lumiya's going to make her Master very wealthy." Luke said as Leia sighed.

"But you still managed to get quite a lot of these crystals away from her and back into Jedi hands. This'll help the Jedi Order a lot." Leia explained as Luke gave a nod.

"She's right. We could even reseed some of the crystals in places like Ilum and Dantooine to revitalize the caves there." Luke explained. Han and Anakin both looked at him confused.

"How does that work?" Anakin asked.

"Kyber Crystals are unlike any other crystal in the galaxy. They're imbued with the living Force and they can imbue ordinary and naturally occurring crystals with that same Force energy, turning them into Kyber Crystals as well. It's like planting a healthy seed into an empty field. Over time, the plant that grows from the seed will multiply and, over a long period of time, the field will be filled with life. These crystals won't give us an immediate relief to using synthcrystals but in a hundred years or so, Jedi of future generations will be able to once again use Kyber Crystals in their lightsabers." Luke explained as Anakin pulled out the blue crystal from his pocket.

"What about this one though. I feel…connected to this one somehow." Anakin said as Luke held out his hand, Anakin surrendering it to him, allowing the Grand Master to examine it.

"I do sense your presence within this crystal. It has indeed responded to you. Keep it. I see no reason to deny you that which is yours. Consider it as a reward for doing a great service to the entire Jedi Order." Luke said as Anakin smiled and bowed humbly.

"Thank you, uncle." Anakin said as Luke smiled back and motioned for him to follow.

"I think it's time we talked, Anakin, about your future in the Jedi Order." Luke said as he and Anakin headed for the ramp, Chewbacca and HK following after them while R2 towed the container of crystals along behind him, leaving Han and Leia alone onboard the Falcon. Leia looked at Han with a smile, looking at the hat that was still perched on top of his head.

"Nice hat." She commented. Han furrowed his brow and looked up, pulling the brown fedora off his head.

"To be honest I didn't even know it was there." Han replied as Leia smiled, allowing a chuckle to escape.

"I dunno. I think it suits you. Throw in a little stubble around the chin and you'd look…" Leia said as Han smirked, holding the hat down at his side.

"Like a scruffy looking Nerf herder?" Han asked as they started to inch closer together.

"I never said I didn't like that look." Leia replied as Han slipped his arms around her.

"Have I ever told you about the time Chewie and I rustled Nerfs from the Empire?" Han asked as Leia smiled up at him.

"Can't say that you have." She replied softly. Han proceeded to unclip the lightwhip from his belt, tossing it onto the couch around the dejarik table.

"Then what about we talk about it in our bunk?" He asked, Leia recognizing his expression.

"We are on 'vacation.'" Leia replied before starting to walk towards the bunks, Han grinning before putting on the hat on and starting to follow after her only for her to raise her hand and stop him.

"Leave the hat." She said.

"Yes ma'am." He replied, taking off the hat and tossing it towards the couch where it landed right on top of the lightwhip.

* * *

 **End Episode 13**

If you're hearing the Raiders March from the Indiana Jones Soundtrack in your head right now, don't worry, it's completely natural. I wanted to include an episode that sort of puts Han into an Indiana Jones-like role without making it an actual crossover. Hopefully it worked. I'm not guaranteeing that we'll see Han in a similar situation in the future but the door has been opened to the possibility. An early version of this story had the ark in question being one hidden away by Revan from Knights of the Old Republic and would've brought the Ebon Hawk and T3-M4 into the modern day but initial drafts just didn't sit well with me so I tabled the idea.

I'd like to go ahead and clarify that it wasn't Palpatine's ghost they encountered in the cave. Sith and Jedi alike have left behind interactive holograms like that in various places. Almost like a holocron but a step down from an actual holocron. It's meant to emulate their personality to some extent and use advanced sensors to identify things like Skywalker's DNA in Anakin's blood. Palpatine is dead, permanently. He won't be returning in this series except, maybe, in the occasional flashback or in holograms.

The Stah'Keelah System is supposed to be the same planet that would eventually become Starkiller Base in the Force Awakens. Obviously, it's not the system destroying superweapon it is in the Force Awakens in this universe.

…

 **Post-Cancellation Notes:** This episode would've led to Anakin Solo's eventual knighthood and an episode in Season 3 would've covered his Jedi Trials. The Jedi Order would've used the recovered Kyber Crystals to, as Luke said, seed new Lightsaber crystals in new places across the galaxy, eventually allowing the Jedi Order to cease using synthcrystals.

Han would not die in this universe and would remain faithfully by Leia's side along with Chewie.

Anakin's trials would've also occurred along with Korto Vos and Kanan Jerrus's trials, with all three of them being knighted.

Anakin's fate would differ from his mainstream counterpart however but only slightly. A plotline I was preparing for was to have Anakin be seriously wounded fighting one of the Sith and rendered comatose. This would prompt Leia to take a leave of absence to care for her youngest son, along with Han. Anakin would remain in his coma for well over a year. At the same time, Leia would end up becoming General Leia Solo as she co-led a resistance movement against Darth Stalker following his ascension to Emperor and the Republic was convinced to sign an armistice. Leia and the Resistance would continue the war against the Sith much in the way the Resistance had gone against the First Order in the sequel trilogy. The comatose Anakin would be kept alive onboard the Falcon, looked after by Leia's former diplomatic aide, Aleera Vaan.

Anakin's coma would spur Tahiri Velia to realize her feelings towards him while her anger at his injuries brought her dangerously close to falling to the Dark Side. This coupled with the apparent death of Jacen Solo at the hands of Darth Caedus would secure her fall and she would abandon the Jedi, going rogue in an effort to avenge her lost Master and comatose love.

Fortunately she would be intercepted by the Knights of Ren, a Grey Jedi sect formed by Anakin Skywalker. The Knights of Ren would help to temper her rage and she would become known as Riina Ren, one of the Knights answering to Anakin. She would later learn that Jacen had not died but had actually won against Caedus (who was actually a clone of Jacen) and taken his place as an infiltrator. Jacen had already been recruited by his grandfather to act as his right hand in the Knights of Ren, becoming my universe's version of Kylo Ren.

Anakin would eventually come out of his coma but learning of his brother and Tahiri's fall, would not be able to accept it and any hope of a relationship would end. Tahiri would then abandon her identity of Tahiri Velia and fully become Riina Ren. Her motive would be to fight for the man she loves, even if that love was no longer reciprocated. The two would not reconcile but they would work together during the final battle against the Sith, the two acknowledging that they still loved each other but could not accept the differences between them. An epilogue would show Riina was still a proud member of the more mainstream Imperial Knights of Ren of the Third Empire formed from the remains of the Sith Empire. She would still love Anakin although he had since moved on and formed a relationship with Aleera Vaan, despite their age difference.


	4. Ewok Gospel

**Note: This episode took place before the Season 2 Finale episode: A New War.**

 **Episode 6 – The Ewok Gospel**

 **A Galaxy at War! As the Republic and the Sith Empire continue to wage war throughout the galaxy, supply lines must be maintained to hold the line and eventually turn the tide! On Bakura, Republic Forces are running short and the supply lines have been mysteriously cutoff! In an effort to find the source of the supply shortages, the Republic has deployed the elite forces of Grey Squadron to investigate!**

* * *

 **In space...**

The Falon Grey and its Grey Group escorts dropped out of hyperspace in an empty part of the hyperspace route to Bakura. On the bridge of the Falon Grey, Jaina, Xavier, and Admiral Toba stood around the holotable, looking at the sensor displays. Master X2 was present via hologram as well.

"Stop number seven in our little search and rescue effort." Xavier commented, bored.

"We have to make sure the route is secure, X3. There's a supply convoy due to pass through this region in a few days. If the Sith have forces hiding along this route, we need to make sure they're driven off." Jaina said as Admiral Toba gave a nod.

"Our scanners have yet to pick up anything that would give an indication as to who or what is responsible for the shortages." Toba said.

" _Keep searching. Something's bound to come up."_ X2 said before one of the bridge officers came running up to them.

"Sirs! Scanners have picked up something! Looks like it might be one of the missing supply ships!" the officer reported.

"Prepare S.A.R. teams for emergency deployment!" Toba ordered as the holotable switched to an image of a CR90 Corvette. Jaina and X3 were both staring at it with suspicious gazes.

"I sense a slight disturbance in the Force. That ship is empty." Jaina said as X3 gave a nod.

"Not one to dis the Force but I have a bad feeling that you're right." Xavier said as Jaina looked to Toba.

"Admiral, let's see if we can tractor that ship aboard and see what's going on." Jaina instructed, Toba giving a nod.

…

Soon the corvette was nestled within the Falon Grey's main hangar, Jaina walking through the ship's engine room with Party Girl close behind, the Zeltron pilot carrying a tool bag with her. Jaina was shining an illuminator at an exposed engine turbine.

"Whoever hit this ship sure tore her apart." Jaina mumbled as Party Girl checked a nearby control console, the paneling at the front of the console lying on the floor nearby and with stripped and exposed wires sitting open to the elements.

"Looks like the work of a chop squadron. Pirates that hit ships in space, maybe capture the crew, then strip the ships of all usable parts and cargo before leaving the hulk to drift in space." Party Girl said, examining the exposed wires. Quad Guns and Squid then entered the engine room.

"Laser cannon batteries have been removed too." Quad Guns reported.

" _Cargo hold is empty. Still no trace of who did this."_ Squid gurgled.

"And Shaggy said the med bay has been raided too. Even the medical logs have been erased." Quad Guns commented.

"Flight recorder?" Jaina asked as X3 walked in with a bemused expression.

"They took that too. We're dealing with pros here. More than just a bunch of space squibs." X3 commented.

"An operation like this has to have a base somewhere nearby. We need to find it, fast. There might be hostages involved." Jaina said as she headed for the airlock but paused when Party Girl yelped in surprise.

"Problem, Blue?" X3 asked, looking at Party Girl as she rubbed her behind with a look of pain.

"Which one of you just poked my aft…and can you do it again?" she asked half-flirtatiously, earning a blank stare from the others.

"Get help, Blue." Quad Guns mumbled, heading for the door.

"Wait a moment, what's that there?" Jaina asked, motioning something immediately beneath Party Girl. The Zeltron mechanic stood up, allowing Jaina to kneel down and pick up a small brown object from off the floor.

"What is it?" Xavier asked.

"It's an arrowhead. Primitive cultures use them on their weapons." Jaina said, looking the weapon over for a moment before realization dawned on her.

"And there's only one culture within range that's still primitive enough to use these." She said before dashing off towards the airlock.

…

Back up on the bridge, Jaina and X3 stood talking to Master X2 via hologram only now he was joined by Masters Tionne Solusar and Grand Master Skywalker.

"This might sound crazy, Masters, but I believe it's possible that whoever has been attacking our supply ships has been operating out of the forest moon of Endor. We found this arrowhead in the engine room. It's my theory that it must've somehow tagged along with whoever attacked the supply ship only to get left behind on accident." Jaina explained, the Jedi Masters looking at each other curiously.

" _Actually, that theory doesn't sound so crazy at all."_ Luke commented.

" _As a matter of fact, we have a friend of the Jedi following a lead on a possible Force Attuned artifact and our research points towards Endor as a possible location of the artifact."_ Tionne explained, bringing up a hologram of a yellow and purple spherical gem.

" _This is the Sunstar-Shadowstone, it was created countless millennia ago by an unknown faction of Force Users as a symbol of balance within the Force itself. For thousands of years, the Sunstar-Shadowstone was held by the Jedi until the Sacking of Coruscant at the end of the Great Galactic War when it was smuggled out of the Temple. According to records, the gem has been missing ever since but some evidence that we've been turning up would suggest that it ended up on Endor or any number of nearby systems. We believe it might be there or, if not, then at least we'll have marked Endor off the list of possible locations."_ Tionne explained.

" _And we have not heard from our contact there since he arrived. This is now a joint Republic and Jedi mission, Jaina. Take your squadron to Endor and see if you can identify and negate whatever threat might be there. Rescuing any hostages must take priority. Retrieval of the Sunstar-Shadowstone is secondary."_ Luke instructed as Jaina bowed to her uncle.

"I will, uncle, although might I request that C-3PO be sent to assist as translator? If his stories of the Battle of Endor are to be believed, he'll prove most invaluable if we come into contact with the Ewoks." Jaina said as Luke smiled.

" _He's already there with our contact actually. He and Galen's droid, PROXY, along with R2 are both present on Endor at this very moment. Head to the old Imperial Shield Bunker landing platform on the surface. That's where the contact has made his base. May the Force be with you."_ Luke said before ending the transmission.

* * *

 **Later over Endor…**

Grey Squadron dropped out of hyperspace. 2 XJ3 X-Wings, 4 T-65 X-Wings, a Y-Wing, an A-Wing, a B-Wing, an E-Wing, and a Starspeeder 3000 headed for the surface of the forest moon. The rest of the fleet had been left to keep the supply line secured.

"There it is. Endor." Jaina said with a slight smile.

"I'm picking up a debris field in orbit. More wrecked ships it looks like." Cut Up reported.

"Pirates?" Porky asked but X3 rolled his eyes.

"Try Empire, as in Galactic Empire. That wreckage is all that's left of the Second Death Star and the ships destroyed during the Battle of Endor. _E chu ta,_ read a history book!" X3 argued as they started for the surface, beginning to pass through the atmosphere.

"I saw a Death Star once! It was huge!" Rex said from the helm of his Starspeeder.

"Oh not that Tour to Endor Scandal again." Trapper groaned, Shaggy groaning in agreement.

"Ha-ha! Hey Rex! You finally made it to the Endor moon, buddy!" Cut Up laughed.

"Cut the chatter, Greys. We're coming up on our landing site. Standby for landing." Jaina said as they approached the old Imperial Landing Platform. The platform was empty of ships but there were four individuals waiting for them on the top level of the platform. A familiar SoroSuub Personal Luxury Yacht 3000 sat in a nearby clearing next to the platform. Jaina and X3 touched down on the platform while the rest of the squadron set down in the clearing. Jaina smiled as she saw who was waiting for them.

"Jaina! It's so good to see you again!" Lando Calrissian said as he saw his goddaughter emerge from her X-Wing, shooting her one of his winning grins.

"Uncle Calrissian, the feeling is so very mutual." Jaina said as she hugged the Republic General as R2, 3PO, and PROXY looked on.

"Lady Luck's sensors picked up your ships in orbit. Thought you might be coming here. Did Luke send you?" Lando asked as Jaina gave a nod.

"Yes uncle. One of our supply ships got hit by some professional squibs. We think they might be operating out of here and that there might be hostages. Do you think we could get the Ewoks to help in the search?" Jaina asked as Lando gave a nod.

"We can try but I haven't tried negotiating with them yet. Luckily Luke sent us the god of the Ewoks to help." Lando said, turning to 3PO.

"I am ready to assist in any way possible, Mistress Jaina." 3PO stated enthusiastically, R2 beeping in agreement.

"As am I, Mistress. I've already pre-loaded my 'Wookiee' and 'Wampa' holo-disguise-programs and can deploy them when ready." PROXY said, his neck joints making a slight groaning whenever they moved.

"Well with those bad neck joints, your cover's going to be blown fairly quickly, Prox." Jaina said, stepping over to check the holodroid's neck.

"I don't why my neck servos do that." PROXY said.

"Yes you do. It's because Kento kept ripping your head off with the Force as a kid." Jaina said as they headed for the turbolift to the forest floor.

"Oh but I was just so proud of Master Kento. I only wish Master Galen would restore my ability to try to kill him." PROXY said but Jaina laughed.

"Keep dreaming." She replied.

…

A little later, the Grey Squadron members, save for Rex, Quad Guns, and Porky, now in forest camo gear, were trekking through the forests, making their way towards the Ewok Village.

"So what exactly is an Ewok?" Cut Up asked.

"Little furry creatures. Primitive but largely friendly. They were vital allies during the Battle of Endor." Jaina explained.

"You mean like Whisker?" Party Girl asked, earning a glare from the Chadra-Fan.

" _I'm not that furry."_ He quipped as they passed by the overgrown hulk of a toppled AT-ST.

"Yeah, they're more like…uh…" X3 replied, struggling to find a better explanation. R2 beeping in amusement.

"You've never seen one, have you Captain?" Cut Up asked coyly.

"Well…no, not exactly. This isn't my first time to Endor though." X3 replied sheepishly.

"Just your first time planetside." Jaina added.

"Ah well you're in for a treat if they're still on speaking terms with us." Lando said as Jaina motioned to stop.

"Hold it. We're not alone." She said, keeping a hand on her lightsaber.

"3PO, say 'we come in peace' in Ewok." Lando said.

"Yes sir, but to whom am I saying it to?" 3PO asked.

"Nobody just say it loudly." Lando said as 3PO gave a nod.

"Yes sir." 3PO said before stepping forward up to Jaina.

" _Yaa-yaah! Ees tyatee zeeg jeerota!"_ 3PO said loudly into the forest surrounding them. There was a rustling in the bushes that followed before they heard the familiar calling and chatter of the Ewoks as they emerged from the underbrush, surrounding them.

"And these, ladies and gentlemen, are the Ewoks." Jaina said with a smile as the Ewoks cautiously looked them over, some of them hurrying to 3PO and PROXY, bowing and chanting in their native tongues.

"Oh my goodness." 3PO remarked as R2 beeped in amusement, one of the Ewoks circling him, another fondling his dome but R2 paid it little mind.

"Ooh they're so cute!" Party Girl said as she knelt down to their level, some of the Ewoks regarding her cautiously, her pink skin and blue hair proving worrying to them. Squid and Trapper were getting similar reactions as well as Whisker but the rest and Shaggy were being treated with less apprehension.

"Please don't do anything stupid, Blue. I'm begging ya." Cut Up said.

"And I'm ordering." X3 added. Party Girl scowled in response.

"Oh come on, would I be the kind of girl that-." **"Yes!"** everyone answered.

"3PO, tell them that we come needing their help and can we speak to their leader." Jaina said as 3PO gave a nod.

"Yes mistress." 3PO said, turning to the Ewoks who were still bowing to him. He then began to speak to them in Ewokese, their chanting coming to a stop as they listened to him. One of the Ewoks then rose to his feet, responding to 3PO before turning to his fellows and motioning for them to follow. The other Ewoks responded in kind.

"He says he will bring us back to Bright Tree Village to speak with his Chieftain." 3PO reported.

"Good work, let's go people." Jaina said as they started to follow the Ewoks.

* * *

 **Later at Bright Tree Village…**

The Ewoks led them to the village, the entire village turning out to see them arrive. However, the mood was a bit colder than the warm welcome they had initially anticipated. Some of the Ewoks were hiding inside of their huts, some grabbing their primitive weapons or decades old E-11s and holding them close.

"I've got a bad feeling about this. This wasn't the reception I heard about in the history holos." Porky said as they reached the village center.

"Me neither. Uncle, do you know what's going on?" Jaina asked.

"Afraid not. I hadn't even met with them before you arrived." Lando said as the chieftain, a male Ewok with an orange colored cloth around his head and carrying a decorative spear. The Ewok wore a sash decorated with various items, one of which included a spent E-11 Tibanna gas cartridge from a Stormtrooper blaster.

"Oh my goodness me, R2, is that…it is!" 3PO remarked, approaching the chieftain and bowing.

"Who is it, 3PO?" Jaina asked as 3PO turned back towards her.

"This, is Chieftain Wicket W. Warrick. He was the first Ewok to greet Mistress Leia after our arrival on Endor." 3PO said as Jaina knelt down with a smile on her face.

"Oh really? Mom's told me a lot about him. Introduce me." Jaina said as 3PO turned and spoke to Wicket in the Ewok language. Wicket looked at her in surprise before approaching her, looking her over, sniffing her curiously. Jaina them motioned to wait and reached into her belt, pulling out a ration bar and holding it up to the chieftain who sniffed the bar and then took it, taking a bite of it before turning to his fellow Ewoks, saying something happily. The Ewoks started cheering, banging drums.

"Oh how delightful Mistress. He believes your claim that you are Mistress Leia's daughter and has accepted you as part of the tribe." 3PO translated happily as Wicket hugged Jaina who laughed.

"Just what I always wanted." She remarked, the other Grey Squadron members noticing as the Ewoks started putting away their weapons, notably more relaxed. The squadron members started sitting down, only PROXY and 3PO standing.

"Hey, golden rod, ask them what the cold reception was about. Did we do something wrong or is this always how they treat guests?" X3 asked as Jaina sat down amongst the Ewoks, a pair of females immediately approaching and starting to braid her hair. 3PO turned to Wicket and started speaking, Wicket listening intently before answering, his tone low and worrisome.

"He says that they were afraid we were not their 'friends from old.' I do believe he means that they did not think we were of the Rebellion." 3PO answered.

"We're not. The Rebellion ended decades ago." Trapper said but Squid shook his head.

" _Don't be so literal, Trap."_ Squid gurgled, his speech alarming some of the Ewoks.

"Reassure him that we are. Reintroduce me if you have to. Can't believe they wouldn't recognize me." Lando said as Jaina gave him a slightly pitying look while 3PO translated.

"Well, you are at least twenty years older than before. You've kinda greyed a bit from the old holos." Jaina said as Lando rolled his eyes but smiled. 3PO then turned back to Lando.

"Chief Warrick apologizes for not recognizing you, Master Calrissian. He states that he has had more worrisome issues on his mind lately." 3PO said as Jaina sat forward.

"What kind of issues?" Jaina asked as 3PO translated. Wicket gave his answer which sounded uneasy and full of worry. 3PO then turned back to them.

"He says there's been something of a strange…schism between his tribe and one of their neighbors. They said that…oh this cannot be correct." 3PO said, turning back to Wicket.

"What is?" Lando asked as 3PO turned back to them.

"He says, that another 'Golden One' appeared to the people of Proud Rock Village, a village to the north of here near the mountains." 3PO said as Jaina and Lando looked at each other.

"Golden One? Another one of you, you mean?" Jaina asked as 3PO gave a nod.

"Yes mistress. Apparently, this 'false one' as Chief Warrick calls him, arrived recently and began demanding tribute of some kind from the Ewoks of that village." 3PO said as Lando furrowed his brow.

"What kind of tribute?" Lando asked. 3PO turned and asked Wicket the same question. Wicket in turn said something to one of his fellow Ewoks which handed him a small pouch. Wicket then approached Jaina with the pouch, pulling out a small bright green crystal and holding it out for her. Jaina recognized it instantly.

"Nova crystals. I might've guessed." Jaina commented as Whisker gave a nod.

" _Sounds about right. Trick a primitive native population into mining a valuable mineral using the whole pretend-you're-a god angle. Only this time they're using a protocol droid to do it. It's cheap slave labor. A classic con."_ Whisker said, everyone looking at him curiously.

"One of these days, you're going to tell us how you know so damn much about crime." Cut Up commented but Whisker fell silent.

"I wonder if it's related to our other, more recent problem. We might've just stumbled on a major operation here." Jaina commented.

"It's possible. 3PO, ask him if there's been any other ships appearing lately." Lando instructed as 3PO turned back to Wicket, translating for him. Wicket's response was hard to determine in tone.

"He says, they have seen 'big gliders' appearing in the sky at night for the past several weeks. This coincides with the arrival of the 'false one.'" 3PO reported.

"And it was about the same time that our convoy ships stopped reporting in. Alright we've definitely got a major piracy and illegal mining operation on our hands. Let's see if we can resolve this peacefully. Trapper, Squid, Shaggy, head back to the ships. Bring the others up to speed and have Rex forward any sensor readings. Everyone else, gear up, we're going to see this 'false one.' Maybe put an end to this ridiculousness." Jaina said as she stood up, her hair now full of braids and a couple flowers, Wicket saying something to 3PO.

"Oh, Chief Warrick says that he will send several scouts with you to show you the way." 3PO translated.

"Wait a minute, 3PO, ask him about the Sunstar-Shadowstone." Lando said as Jaina snapped her fingers.

"Oh, right." Jaina said as she knelt back down, 3PO speaking to Wicket. 3PO then turned back to them.

"He says that he knows of the Sunstar-Shadowstone and that it is an important and valuable artifact to his people. They have hidden it here in the village but are not willing to surrender it." 3PO replied as Lando pondered.

"Ah so it is here." Jaina said as Lando took a breath.

"I'm gonna have to speak with Luke about this one. I'm not sure if we should leave it or try to convince them to let us take it." Lando said as Jaina gave a nod.

"I'm inclined to say leave it as we're the only ones who know. But for now, ask Chief Warrick to keep it safe. We might need to borrow it if things get too rough." Jaina said as she and the others stood up.

"Yes mistress." 3PO said as Jaina and the rest of Grey Squadron started for the edge of the village.

* * *

 **Later…**

Quad Guns and Squid crept through the brush in the North East, accompanied by two Ewok scouts and PROXY, reaching a cliff edge overlooking a small valley. The two moved closer on their stomachs, Quad Guns with a pair of electrobinoculars in hand. In the valley below them were several transport ships, all bearing red pirate markings. Large carts full of freshly mined Nova Crystals were being dumped into cargo containers and loaded onto the transports by a moderate number of men in pirate garb.

"I'm seeing a lot of crystals. This is some operation. I wonder just how many villages they've got conned into working for them." Quad Guns remarked softly.

" _What about the crew of the missing convoy ships?"_ Squid asked as Quad Guns scanned the camp before spotting them.

"There they are. They're kept in those pens. Uniforms match. They're our missing crewmen alright. I think the cargo and parts are being kept on the transports." Quad Guns pointed out.

" _And look at those ion charges. They at least aim to disable not destroy."_ Squid commented, noticing triangular stacks of weapons grade ion torpedoes meant for starfighters and bombers.

"I think we've seen enough. Come on, let's get back to the General, show her what we've found." Quad Guns said as they quickly and quietly retreated from the ridge.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Jaina, Lando, the droids, X3, Shaggy, Cut Up, Whisker, and a group of Ewok scouts were walking through the woods towards the neighboring village. As they approached, they heard the trumpeting sounds of the Ewoks' horns, several Ewoks emerging from the brush with their weapons drawn. It was quickly forming into a standoff between the two tribes when Jaina gently pushed 3PO forward.

"3PO, tell them to stand down." Jaina said, 3PO giving a slight nod.

"Yes mistress." 3PO replied before beginning to translate. The two groups cautiously lowered their weapons, one of them speaking to 3PO.

"They are inquiring as to who I am and why we are here." 3PO said as Lando cleared his throat.

"I've got this." Lando said as he approached.

"Tell them that they have been deceived by an imposter. That the one they worship is a false god." Lando said as Jaina quietly groaned, 3PO translating to the Ewoks.

"Oh please tell me we're not getting into a religious war." she grumbled.

" _No-no, he's doing it right, General."_ Whisker commented as Jaina shrugged.

"Alright." She muttered as the Ewoks from Proud Rock started talking amongst themselves and then to 3PO.

"They said that they will bring us to their village to see their chieftain." 3PO said but X3 saw something approaching.

"I don't think that will be necessary, look!" X3 said as they turned and saw a procession of Ewoks approaching, carrying a wooden throne on a pair of staves. Sitting in the chair was a gold plated RA-7 droid.

"Well I'll be-…" Lando said as the procession came to a stop on the RA-7's order, the droid being set down by the Ewoks and standing to its feet.

"Who dares trespass upon my lands?!" the RA-7 asked in a boisterous voice.

"General Jaina Solo of the Republic's Grey Squadron. Care to explain the illegal mining operation going on here?" Jaina asked as the droid suddenly froze, looking around in perceived nervousness for a moment before looking at her.

"Please don't blast me. I was only doing as my Master instructed. I'm just a puppet, you see." The droid said in a slightly higher pitched voice.

"Alright if you aren't the one responsible, then who is?" Lando asked.

"That, would be me!" A voice said from nearby. They all turned to see a group of Weequay men and women approaching from within the forest, escorting an older Weequay man in a red coat and domed helmet with a pair of goggles on over his face.

"And you are?" Jaina asked but Lando put on one of his winning smiles and opened his arms welcomingly.

"Ohnaka, how you doin' you old pirate! So good to see ya! It's been far too long!" Lando said as Hondo Ohnaka smiled coyly at Lando.

"Calrissian, my friend, it has indeed been too long. Still traveling around with the Republic, I suppose?" Hondo asked as Lando shrugged.

"It's an honest living. I was running Cloud City again on Bespin for a while but the war got me called back up. You know how it is. What about you though, I hear you're back in business on Florrum." Lando said as Hondo laughed.

"Yes-yes-yes, business is good and profitable my friend. But that does not answer why you are here." Hondo said as Lando turned and motioned to Jaina.

"I'm just here visiting some Ewok friends of mine. My goddaughter Jaina on the other hand, she's got more pressing issues." Lando said as Jaina stepped forward. Hondo looked her over with a look of intrigue.

"Hmm, rather young to be wearing that uniform, aren't you?" Hondo asked as Jaina crossed her arms over her chest.

"My age is irrelevant. You've been raiding Republic Supply Convoys, Ohnaka. We know because we were able to trace the attacks back to here." Jaina said as Hondo smiled warmly at her.

"Well done young lady. You've got us." Hondo said as Jaina looked at him, surprised.

"You're not denying it?" she asked, incredulously.

"Why would I lie, especially when I hold the advantage. Like my mother always said. Son, she'd say, never tell the truth unless you're holding the bigger blaster." Hondo said, motioning to his men. Jaina and the others looked at the pirates quietly, the pirates all chuckling and menacingly gesturing with their weapons.

"You see, young one, I have a bloodthirsty crew, and you have only a few men and some droids. Oh, and we have been jamming your communications since Calrissian arrived so there won't be any calling for help. As for leaving the system while we're here, I wouldn't chance it." Hondo said as Lando snapped his fingers.

"Ah so that's why Luke couldn't contact me." Lando said as Jaina scowled at him.

"And what do you intend to do now that you have this advantage?" Jaina asked as Hondo shrugged.

"In seven hours, my flagship will arrive and we will take our prizes and leave for home. After that, you may leave and take the prisoners from the supply ships with you as a gesture of good will." Hondo said as Lando looked at him curiously.

"What, no holding them for ransom? You're slipping Hondo." Lando commented but Hondo merely smiled at him.

"The cargo and equipment from the ships is far more valuable, Calrissian. Besides, I've had a few…bad experiences in taking hostages. Better to just keep them alive until the job is done and let them go free afterwards, yes?" Hondo asked.

"Then what's your price?" Jaina asked, Hondo looking at her curiously.

"Suddenly I hear a curious sound. What is that you say young lady?" Hondo asked as Jaina put on a coy smile.

"Surely and undoubtedly a 'respectable' businessman like yourself would be interested in reaching some sort of a bargain, right? One profitable to both sides?" Jaina asked as Hondo smiled.

"Oh? And what does a squadron of Republic pilots and an ex-businessman like myself have to offer?" Hondo asked as Jaina simply stared at him with a relaxed expression.

"What about a rare and powerful artifact of Jedi origins?" Jaina asked as Hondo arched a curious eyebrow.

"And what is this artifact called?" he asked.

"The Sunstar-Shadowstone. The Jedi would pay a fortune for it." Jaina said as Hondo tapped his chin.

"What is she doing?" Cut Up asked, quietly aghast at Jaina's proposal.

"Her thing. Shut up and watch." X3 whispered back.

"What are your terms, my friend?" Hondo asked.

"In exchange for releasing my comrades and the imprisoned crew and the cargo they carried, I will give you the Sunstar-Shadowstone. You can then take it to the Jedi Order and they will pay you a handsome finder's fee. Triple what you'd get for selling those supplies on the black market. It's a win-win-win situation. We get the supplies meant for the front lines on Bakura along with the captured supply ship crews, the Jedi get their rare artifact, and you get paid more than enough to recoup the loss on the cargo but more than enough to make it all worthwhile. You can keep the starship parts taken from the supply ships themselves as a good will gesture. The one non-negotiable part is you cease the nova crystal mining using the Ewoks. That has to stop either way. You can keep the crystals you have already harvested though." Jaina said as Hondo pondered.

"You drive an impressively hard bargain, young lady. Perhaps I misjudged your youth. But what proof do you have that this Jedi artifact is real?" Hondo asked as Jaina turned towards Lando.

"It's what I was sent to find, Hondo. You know me, once a treasure hunter, always a treasure hunter." Lando said as Hondo laughed.

"Once a trea-HA!" Hondo laughed.

"Very well my friend, if those are your terms, I will honor them. We have a deal, Ms. Jaina." Hondo said, extending a hand which Jaina shook.

"We shall meet at your camp in four hours' time to finalize the exchanges." Jaina said as Hondo tipped his hat.

"A pleasure doing business with you, Ms. Jaina." Hondo said as he and his men backed away, heading towards the camp, their RA-7 droid following after them. Jaina, a satisfied smile on her face, started walking back towards the woods.

"You realize that he's just going to double-cross you." Lando muttered.

"I'm betting on it." She replied.

"I assume you have a plan?" X3 asked.

"Mmm-hmm. And we'll discuss it back at the airbase." Jaina said as they trekked back to the woods.

* * *

 **Back at the airbase…**

Grey Squadron was huddled inside the main cargo hold of the Lady Luck, a holoprojection of the images that Quad Guns and Squid's took of the pirate camp being projected in the middle. The only one conspicuously missing was PROXY.

"Alright, so we're up against some steep odds. Those pirates are packing some heavy weaponry." Quad Guns commented.

"We don't have the firepower to take on those pirates. Not that many. If we had the time we might be able to salvage some of the old weaponry from the fallen scout walkers but those are over twenty-five years old, I highly doubt they're in working condition at this point." Porky added.

"And besides that, there's a numbers game up against us. They outnumber us at least three to one." Cut Up added.

"And the deal is to provide him with the Jedi relic we were sent to retrieve. We can't afford to let some common pirate get his hands on such an item." Trapper said, Shaggy roaring her agreement.

"We'll beat Hondo. He won't leave Endor with anything of value short of his life. The plan depends upon our friends, the Ewoks of Bright Tree Village." Jaina said but the rest of the squadron seemed unsure, even X3 seemed skeptical.

"Solo, not one to shoot down your ideas, but you're definitely a Solo." X3 remarked, earning a glare from Jaina.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"Your old man's a bull artist. The man's an old swindler. Don't get me wrong, he's a smart man and I trust him with my life. But you've just inherited the art of bantha crapping from him. Like that line about his ship, the Millennium Falcon. Did the Kessel Run in thirteen parsecs? Please." X3 remarked.

" **Twelve!"** Jaina and Lando both quipped.

"And why bring that up all of a sudden?" Jaina asked.

"Because you're expecting us to put our faith in a race of primitives with spears and rocks. How do you expect them to take on an army of space pirates with blasters and vibroblades?" X3 but Jaina scoffed.

"X3, you realize that if it wasn't for the Ewoks, we wouldn't be standing here right now having this conversation?" Jaina asked as Lando gave a grin.

"She's right. You forget, I was there at the Battle of Endor. I might've been making the run on the Death Star myself, but I clearly remember the stories told by the soldiers on the ground afterwards." Lando said as Jaina motioned to him.

"Listen to him guys, he knows what the Ewoks are capable of. It's been a quarter of a century now, people, since the Rebels won the day. They destroyed the Empire, saved the galaxy. My parents, Uncle Luke, Uncle Calrissian, they're heroes, you recall. But don't forget about our big-hearted friends only one meter tall." Jaina said as the crew looked at each other.

"Seriously?" Cut Up asked, looking half-convinced.

"Uncle Calrissian?" Jaina asked, looking confidently at Lando who spread one of his winning grins.

"After Princess Leia crashed her speeder bike, who had her back?" Lando asked.

"The Ewoks?" Trapper asked, surprised.

"That's right. And who was it who led the Rebels to the bunker back door for their sneak attack?" Lando asked.

"The Ewoks." Porky commented, convinced.

"And in the middle of the battle when all was looking bad, who set those captured Rebels free?" Lando asked, still grinning.

"The Ewoks." Quad Guns said, twirling his blaster pistols, ready for a fight.

"And can somebody remind me who throws the hottest tree top parties in the galaxy?!" Lando asked.

"The Ewoks!" Party Girl said, twirling a hydrospanner in her hand with a smile.

"Alright then, that's more like it." Jaina said as X3 stood up.

"So what do we do?" X3 asked as Jaina looked at Squid and Quad Guns.

"Is PROXY in place?" Jaina asked as Quad Guns gave a nod.

"Yes ma'am. He's standing by and waiting for the signal." Quad Guns replied.

"Good. Party Girl, Rex, R2, I want the three of you to work on recalibrating the Starspeeder's systems for a potential ground assault." Jaina explained, earning curious looks from some of the others.

"The Starspeeder? What good is it going to do?" Cut Up asked.

"Starspeeders have a very versatile repulsorlift system. A little recalibration and they can become land speeders with big blaster cannons. We can turn it into a combination light tank and troop carrier." Jaina said as Party Girl tossed her hydrospanner into the air a little.

"You're the boss." Party Girl replied as she, Rex, and R2 headed for the airlock.

"What about us?" Quad Guns asked.

"You and Squid keep an eye on Hondo's team. Keep track of their movements." Jaina said as Quad Guns and Squid both nodded and headed for the airlock. Jaina then looked to Shaggy and Trapper and motioning to a spot on a holomap of the area.

"Trapper, Shaggy, I want the two of you to work on improvising a few traps for our pirate friends in this area here. The Ewoks should be able to help us, assuming we can get their support, which is where you come in 3PO." Jaina said as 3PO stood at attention.

"I am ready to assist however you need me, Mistress Jaina." 3PO said.

"Good because the rest of you will be returning to Bright Tree Village to negotiate with the Ewoks for their assistance and to borrow the Sunstar-Shadowstone. The rest of Grey Squadron will be your escort." Jaina said as Cut Up, Porky, and Whisker rose to their feet.

"Don't worry, Golden Rod, we'll make sure you don't get turned into a gold plated dinner setting." Cut Up remarked, slapping 3PO on the shoulder plate.

"I hardly find that statement very encouraging." 3PO bemoaned as he and the squadron sans X3, Jaina, and Lando headed for the airlock.

"Does that include me?" X3 asked.

"Just a moment, X3. Uncle Calrissian I think it would be best if we remained within the general area of the airbase for the time being. I'll wager Hondo's got some of his men keeping an eye on us specifically. If there's anything you can do to look busy, I'd do it." Jaina said as Lando reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a metal tin.

"I always bring my trusty Sabacc deck just for occasions like this." Lando said as Jaina chuckled.

"I left mine in my quarters. I'm not my father's daughter for nothing. But we play by Coruscant rules. No credits." Jaina replied as Lando laughed with one of his winning smiles.

"Naturally." Lando said before heading for the airlock, leaving Jaina and X3 alone on the Lady Luck.

"So what's my part in this?" X3 asked as Jaina took a breath, turning towards him.

"I'm trusting you with the most important part of the mission. You're going to carry the Sunstar-Shadowstone." Jaina said as X3 shrugged.

"Okay, then why are you so apprehensive about selecting me? I can still sense unease, worry, concern. What is this about?" X3 asked. Jaina took another breath.

"I didn't want to put you into a position where you might feel tempted." Jaina replied softly.

"Tempted to do what? Steal it?" he asked but she shook her head.

"No, tempted to give into the Dark Side of the Force. We don't know what the stone is capable of. We don't know its power. The Ewoks seem to revere its power which is enough for me to be concerned. Hondo will be watching me and although I don't believe he knows I am a Jedi, I'd rather not risk it. I'm asking you merely to carry the stone, not to use it. But the temptation will be there. I trust you but I still worry. I am, after all, the one who cut your hand off." Jaina said as Xavier looked at his hand, flexing it slightly.

"I'm…glad that you worry. I still feel the Force, I still meditate and practice what my father taught me. I've…considered a return to the Order but I don't feel it is right for me. I feel that I am where I belong for now. And I will never forget losing my hand. You can count on me, Jaina. I will not let you down." X3 said as Jaina smiled.

"Good. Now hurry up and see if you can catch up with 3PO and the others. I'm counting on you." Jaina said as X3 gave a nod with a smile, giving her a two-fingered salute before heading for the airlock, leaving Jaina to take a deep breath. Her plan was a gamble and she was hoping it would pay off.

* * *

 **Hours later…**

Hondo Ohnaka was reclined in a chair in the heart of his camp, his feet propped up on a crate of stolen supplies, looking through the most recent catalogue of his and his men's spoils. He was then approached by one of his men.

"The preparations are all set, Cap'n. We're ready to go on your orders." The pirate said as Hondo smiled, standing up.

"Well then, it is almost time, I suppose. And what of our little surprise for Calrissian and his Republic friends?" Hondo asked as another pirate joined them.

"Ready to go, boss. Just say the word." The second pirate said as Hondo smiled fiendishly.

"Excellent! Now all that remains is to wait for Calrissian to bring me this Jedi Artifact." Hondo said as they passed the pens holding the prisoners, the prisoners glaring at them silently as they passed.

"And what if there is no artifact?" the first pirate asked.

"Oh they will produce something of value. Or else I'll have to take something they were not preparing to surrender. It's like my father said to me, 'son, if they do not have anything of value, take it at blaster point.' It was the only piece of advice he ever gave me." Hondo said as the second pirate looked at him confused.

"Uh, when did he tell you that, boss?" the pirate asked. Hondo merely smiled grimly at him.

"When he told me how I was conceived." Hondo said in a low tone before starting to laugh in grim amusement as he started walking towards the circled pirate transports. As he approached, a large cargo lift started lowering from beneath one of the transports. On the lift was an old 2-M Assault Tank that had been customized and painted up in pirate markings. Hondo smiled darkly at the tank.

"Ah this brings back memories you know. Reminds me of a similar misadventure to Felucia. Met two of my good friends in the Jedi while I was there. Wonder what they're up to these days." Hondo commented to himself as several of his men gathered around, starting to follow him out of camp, followed not far behind by the tank. What neither of them noticed was the first pirate starting to linger behind before turning back completely

…

Jaina and most of Grey Squadron were marching through the woods towards Hondo's Camp. The only ones missing were X3, 3PO, Cut Up, Porky, Whisker, and PROXY. Jaina and the rest were escorting the Starspeeder, Rex at the controls with R2 in the droid socket. Quad Guns and Squid were up on the top of the Starspeeder, riding it as it slowly hovered through the brush. They looked ahead and saw Hondo and his men approaching.

"There they are. We're still short a few men and a certain artifact." Lando said as Jaina took a breath.

"They'll get here." She mumbled back as she motioned to stop. The Starspeeder came to a stop along with the other members of Grey Squadron. Hondo similarly motioned as such to his men. Jaina, Lando, and Hondo then started to approach the empty space between the two groups, meeting up in the middle.

"Calrissian, Ms. Jaina! I'm so glad you could make it." Hondo greeted as Jaina gave a courteous smile.

"Likewise Captain Ohnaka. We are prepared to hold up our end of the bargain assuming you are willing to uphold yours." Jaina said as Hondo looked past them to the Starspeeder.

"I assume you brought the transport for the prisoners? I can assure you they are in good health." Hondo said as Jaina gave a nod.

"I'm sure." She said as Lando gave Hondo a cautious glare.

"Alright Hondo, a deal's a deal. Release the prisoners first, then we'll give you the artifact." Lando said but Hondo gave him a coy smirk.

"Ah but we forget who holds the bigger blaster, Calrissian. Artifact first, and then I might release the prisoners. They might be useful in mining the nova crystals here after all." Hondo said as Jaina and Lando both glared at him in annoyance.

"Mining the crystals for you? That wasn't part of the deal, Hondo!" Lando said while Jaina placed a hand on her lightsaber. Hondo merely chuckled in dark amusement.

"No, but once again, I have the bigger blaster. So then, the artifact, Ms. Jaina." Hondo said as Jaina took a breath.

"As you wish." She said, holding out her lightsaber towards Hondo who looked at it curiously.

"A Jedi lightsaber. This is the artifact? I thought it was a stone." Hondo said as Jaina shrugged with a coy smirk.

"You're right. This isn't the artifact..." she said before activating it and holding it to Hondo's throat.

"…it's my lightsaber." Jaina said as Hondo's men raised their blasters, Grey Squadron raising theirs, Lando doing the same. Hondo was surprised at first but then smiled with a chuckle.

"Ah my friend, my friend. It would seem you have the advantage of me. I must admit, I wouldn't expect this kind of, shall we say, double-cross, from a Jedi." Hondo said as Jaina shrugged.

"I get it from my father. He's a scoundrel and a bull artist as some might say. Now, order your men to stand down." Jaina said as Hondo shrugged.

"Well I would, except there's just one thing I remembered." Hondo said before raising his arms into the air and pointing. Jaina's survival instincts suddenly kicked in and she quickly tackled Lando to the ground just as a large blaster cannon shot flew past them, hitting the base of a nearby tree. They looked and saw the 2-M Assault Tank moving in through the brush, focusing its large laser cannon at them.

"As my mother always said, Jedi, 'speak softly and drive a big tank!' Ha-ha!" Hondo declared as he motioned for his men to approach, Jaina motioning for Grey Squadron to stand down which they reluctantly did. Jaina and Lando reluctantly put their hands on their heads. Before anything else could happen, though…

"Hello! I say, over there! Were you looking for me?!" C-3PO called from a nearby hill.

"3PO! Get out of here!" Jaina yelled but Hondo merely chuckled.

"Oh, something valuable? Bring him down here!" Hondo called to his men, several of the pirates hurrying towards the protocol droid. Jaina quietly closing her eyes.

"It would seem, Jedi, that I, Hondo Ohnaka have won this day." Hondo said chuckling. Jaina merely smiled coyly with her eyes closed.

"Have you?" she asked. Hondo seemed puzzled for a moment before they heard it.

"Eye-eee-ya!" a small high pitched voice let out from near 3PO. She glanced over and saw 3PO backing away from where the pirates were, the pirates suddenly falling to the ground as if cut off at the knees in the brush. The sounds of the struggle drew Hondo's attention towards them.

"What?" he asked before they heard the tribal war horns of the Ewoks blaring. That's when Jaina opened her eyes and looked around as the Ewoks emerged from the brush, their weapons in hand, the remaining members of Grey Squadron amongst them, including X3 with a tanned leather Ewok satchel at his side. Hondo looked back at her in surprise. The Ewoks suddenly let loose a volley of arrows aimed at the pirates, the pirates quickly scattering, one of them falling to the Ewoks' primitive arrows. Hondo quickly started running for the tank, evading arrows and blaster fire, the pirates starting to exchange fire with the Ewoks and Grey Squadron. Jaina quickly climbed to her feet, igniting her lightsaber and deflecting blaster shots. The Starspeeder opened fire on the pirates, chasing after some of them while Quad Guns and Squid fired from atop the vehicle.

"Was it like this twenty-five years ago, Uncle?!" Jaina asked as she deflected blaster bolts while Lando ducked behind her, firing at the pirates from behind the safety of Jaina's lightsaber.

"I wouldn't know! I was flying the Falcon at the time!" Lando replied, Jaina spotting Hondo moving to the tank, narrowly dodging a falling rock as it was dropped by an Ewok glider.

"Lando! Run!" Jaina yelled, Lando spotting Hondo climbing into the tank, the two taking off in opposite directions just as Hondo threw one of his men from the tank controls.

"Ha-ha! This is exactly like Felucia!" Hondo laughed, firing the 2-M's big cannon at Jaina, the young Jedi Knight ducking his shots or keeping just ahead of them. As she ran, she fumbled for her comlink, raising it to her mouth.

"Proxy! Proxy come in! Do you read me?!" Jaina yelled into the comlink.

…

Meanwhile back at Hondo's Camp, the first pirate from earlier was walking near the prisoner pens when Jaina's voice started ringing through a comlink.

" _Damn it, Proxy now isn't the time to dawdle!"_ Jaina yelled, attracting the attention of the prisoners and one of their few wardens who looked at the pirate suspiciously. The pirate tried to look inconspicuous.

"What's that noise?" the warden asked, looking for the source.

"Not sure, but it's coming from around here." The pirate said, looking around. The warden could hear a strange metallic groaning sound coming from the pirate as he looked around. The warden looked at the pirate suspiciously.

"Is your…head creaking?" the warden asked, confused. The pirate looked at him blankly for a moment before a stunner shot rang out, the warden falling to the ground, unconscious. The other two wardens quickly raised their blasters but the pirate ducked down, nimbly dodging their shots, firing stun rounds at the wardens, knocking out one. The pirate then leapt high into the air, landing on the remaining warden, a hand on the warden's throat before punching him hard in the stomach at least three times, knocking him out before being thrown aside. The prisoners were all on their feet, watching in stunned amazement. The pirate then turned to them, his body glowing blue for a moment before revealing a certain holo-droid. PROXY then placed his left middle and index fingers to the side of his head.

"My sincerest apologies for the delay, Mistress. I had a few ruffians to deal with on my end first." PROXY said into his built-in comlink.

" _Now's not the time for excuses either! Are you in position?!"_ Jaina yelled.

"Yes mistress, shall I execute your orders, now?" PROXY asked.

" _YES!"_ she yelled over the comms. PROXY then raised his blaster towards one of the prisoner pen doors.

"Right away mistress." PROXY replied before blasting the locks on the pen door, the door slowly swinging open.

"Congratulations, you are being rescued." PROXY commented cheerfully as one of the prisoners, a Captain judging by his uniform.

"Who are you? What's going on?" the Captain asked.

"I am under orders by Jedi General Jaina Solo of Grey Squadron to release you from your prison and relay her instructions to take up arms and assist her in fighting Captain Hondo Ohnaka and his pirates. Please arm yourselves, we mustn't keep the General waiting. She gets cranky sometimes and she's promised an overhaul of my neck servos for this." PROXY said as the Captain picked up a blaster from the unconscious wardens.

"Right, you heard him men! Let's go!" the Captain yelled, he and the other prisoners quickly working to free the other prisoners and grabbing weapons. PROXY in the meantime quickly put some binders on the captured wardens, throwing them into a cargo container where a bound and gagged pirate matching the disguise PROXY had used earlier was stowed.

"Don't worry gentlemen, I'm sure there's a nice prison cell waiting for you at the nearest Republic Detention Facility." PROXY said before sealing them inside and joining the prisoners into the forest.

…

Meanwhile, the battle was still raging. The Ewoks and Grey Squadron outnumbered the pirates. Party Girl, Whisker, and a group of Ewoks were hiding behind a large tree as a pair of pirates came running by after a group of Ewoks only to get pelted by rocks from the Ewoks and blasted when they were down.

"Yeah ha! I love these guys!" Party Girl cheered, hugging one of the Ewoks. Meanwhile X3, Cut Up, and Shaggy were holding out in a small natural foxhole amidst the bushes, X3 and Cut Up using blaster pistols while Shaggy used her Bowcaster. Shaggy then saw a pair of Ewoks being chased by one of the pirates with a vibro-axe. Shaggy let out an angry roar and leapt out of the dugout, blocking a swing from the pirate with her bowcaster and then grabbing the axe, yanking it out of his hand. The pirate grinned and pulled a dagger from his belt.

"Always wanted one of those Wookiee pelts! Ha-ha-ARGH-AAAAAAAHHHH!" the pirate screamed as he took a lunge with the dagger but Shaggy dodged, grabbing him by the right bicep, stomping his right foot and literally ripping his arm off, throwing it into the dugout. Cut Up took one look at the torn limb before turning and losing his rations into the bushes, earning a disbelieving look from X3.

"Oh for Force sakes man, get a grip!" X3 groaned as Cut Up coughed.

"Sorry sir. Never thought the line about tearing people's arms from their sockets was real. Buh." Cut Up groaned with a sick belch.

"Yeah well I can certainly empathize with that pirate!" X3 commented as he saw another pirate attempting to sneak up on Cut Up from behind. He quickly leapt towards him, delivering a vicious left hook to the pirate's face, the pirate collapsing unconscious upon impact. X3 flexed his hand, looking at it and noting some of the synthiflesh had been torn and was "bleeding" a grey sticky fluid meant to add a fleshy feel to the material. Shaggy then returned to the foxhole, narrowly dodging a shot from the 2-M's laser cannon. X3 ducked down in the foxhole, watching as Hondo's tank hovered towards Jaina was deflecting blaster bolts from some of Hondo's pirates.

"I need explosives! Now!" X3 ordered but Cut Up shrugged.

"Sorry Chief! Fresh out!" Cut Up replied. X3 saw Hondo's tank come to a stop, the tank lining up a shot on Jaina. In the tank, Hondo chuckled.

"Die Jedi scum!" Hondo chuckled, firing. Jaina spun too late but raised to block anyway but nothing happened. There was a long pause before she opened her eyes and was stunned by what she saw. The laser cannon bolt was suspended in midair, flickering and twitching with its power as if something were holding it back. She looked around and saw X3 standing outside the foxhole, his right arm stretched out and clutching a smooth elongated orb of yellow and purple in his left.

"Impossible." Hondo remarked in awe as Jaina leapt clear, X3 releasing the bolt which smashed into the ground where she'd been standing. Hondo quickly turned the tank towards X3 but the young former Padawan took a step forward, thrusting the Sunstar-Shadowstone towards the tank, the stone giving off a bright flash before firing a spiraling beam of yellow and purple energy at the tank, the beam hitting the tank, causing the tank to start taking on a strange stone-like grey coloring.

"What's going-Nyah!" Hondo yelped as he hurried to escape the tank, leaping through the opening back hatch just as the tank finished turning to solid stone. The beam disappeared, Hondo and the surviving pirates looking on in awe. Hondo started to rise to his feet but found Jaina's lightsaber pointed at his chin.

"Don't move." She said slowly, Hondo looking around and seeing his former prisoners were now amongst the Ewoks and Grey Squadron members holding the pirates captive. Hondo smiled with a small laugh.

"Well played, Jedi." He chuckled, raising his hands in surrender.

…

Later, the Falon Grey and the rest of Grey Group had arrived in high orbit and Republic transports were busily shuttling the rescued prisoners, stolen supplies, ill-gotten nova crystals, and Hondo's impounded ships up to the fleet. Jaina and X3 stood before Wicket, with 3PO, R2, and PROXY standing nearby. Jaina had the Sunstar-Shadowstone in hand.

"We thank you for the use of the stone, great chieftain. But we will not take it from you. We return it to you with our thanks." Jaina said as 3PO translated, Jaina handing the stone to Wicket. Wicket took the stone and handed it off to the shaman that stood next to him. Wicket then hugged Jaina, saying something to her in his native tongue.

"He says that their neighbors have calmed down and they are friends once again. They will find a new hiding place for the Sunstar-Shadowstone and he is inviting us all to his village to celebrate our victory." 3PO translated as Jaina smiled warmly.

"We'd be honored to join the celebration." Jaina said, rising to her feet as Wicket and the Ewoks started heading back towards the village. Jaina then looked at Xavier, a smile on her face.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, X3 taking a cleansing breath.

"Weird, to be honest. It was all such a blur. I didn't really have a chance to think before I acted." X3 said as he looked at his prosthetic hand. The power of the stone had obliterated the synthiflesh covering, leaving only a few tatters of dangling tan colored material and left the cybernetics exposed.

"I sense fear in you, Xavier. Worry, doubt. What's wrong?" Jaina asked as X3 took a deep breath.

"The fact that I held something of such power, it was terrifying. The power I wielded for that brief time…it felt…it felt like it did back on Cato Neimodia. Like there was nothing I couldn't do." X3 said as Jaina smiled warmly at him.

"Sounds like you just had your great trial. You were given the opportunity to wield unimaginable power and yet you surrendered it. Were you still a Jedi, I imagine we'd be scheduling a Knighting Ceremony right now." Jaina said but X3 shook his head.

"I think I'm fine right where I am…but if you're offering a raise…" X3 said with a coy smile but Jaina laughed.

"We'll talk." She replied as X3 walked off to assist some of the crew. Jaina in the meantime approached the area where Lando and several Republic Soldiers were keeping Hondo and his surviving crew captive, lining them up to be escorted onto a transport.

"Well, Hondo, looks like you can kiss your return to piracy goodbye." Lando said as Hondo sighed with a smile.

"Ah well. I guess it was just the dreams of an old man seeking to relive his glorious youth again. Be sure to tell my little Lizard Monkey where I am. Ask her to write." Hondo said, accepting his fate.

"Actually, Hondo, that's not going to be necessary." Jaina said, waving her hand across in front of her, the binders on Hondo and the pirates' wrists falling open and to the ground.

"You're letting him go?" Lando asked, surprised.

"That's right. You may return to Florrum, Hondo, but I give you this warning. If you or your men come within one lightyear of Endor, I won't be so forgiving." Jaina said as Hondo gave her a surprised smile.

"Hmm, Very honorable of you, Jedi. Very honorable of you indeed. You remind me of an old Jedi friend of mine from the Clone Wars. We had a similar run-in on Felucia. He won then too." Hondo said as Jaina merely smirked at him.

"Call it an investment towards future favors. Besides, I know more about you than you realize." Jaina said, earning a coy smile from Hondo.

"But of course. The name Hondo Ohnaka is probably synonymous with the term 'Galaxy's Greatest Pirate,' no?" Hondo asked but Jaina shook her head.

"When I was little, my grandfather would sit my twin brother and me on his metal knees and tell us stories of his adventures from during the Clone Wars. He told us about several run-ins he had with a Weequay Pirate Captain from Florrum. He even told us the story about what happened on Felucia, how he and the Captain dueled atop an old tank. The way he told it, he beat this Captain." Jaina said with a coy smile as Hondo's eyes widened before he smiled warmly.

"What is your name, Jedi?" he asked.

"Jaina Solo, my mother is Chancellor Leia Organa-Solo. She's the daughter of Anakin Skywalker." Jaina replied as Hondo chuckled softly.

"Ah, Skywalker. Once again, you have bested me. Well, if there is one thing Hondo Ohnaka should know better, it is to cross Skywalker. I give you my word, that I will never return to Endor." Hondo said, starting to back away towards the boarding ramp to one of his ships.

"Just to be on the safe side, we'll be checking in on you periodically, regardless." Jaina said as Hondo chuckled.

"But of course. Please, if you are ever near Florrum, do not hesitate to drop by! I'll give you a most royal welcome! Drinks will be on me! You too Calrissian!" Hondo said as his ship's engines started up. Soon they were watching Hondo's ship disappearing into the Endor sky, Lando chuckling to himself.

"You knew who he was all along." Lando said as Jaina smiled and nodded.

"Well, in all fairness, Dad's told me about Hondo too. Apparently the two of you had your own share of run-ins with Hondo during the smuggler days." Jaina said as Lando laughed.

"Oh you could say that, but I think I might need to set the record straight. Han likes to 'embellish' his side of things." Lando said as Jaina laughed.

"Maybe later. Meanwhile, I heard something about the Ewoks throwing some of the best treetop parties in the galaxy." Jaina said as Lando grinned.

"Count me in!" Lando said as Jaina laughed, the two joining the rest of Grey Squadron and towards Bright Tree Village, the Ewoks starting to sing and celebrate as they paraded back to the village.

…

Night had fallen and the party in Bright Tree was in full swing. The pilots of Grey Squadron, Lando, and the droids celebrating with the Ewoks. Porky was helping to prepare food using the Ewoks' food stores to make one-of-a-kind dishes, Quad Guns dancing on his hands and feet, proving a wild dancer. Cut Up, Lando, and Party Girl were singing along with the Ewoks, although their singing was more gibberish than Ewokese. Whisker was sitting amongst the other Ewoks, rocking from side to side, a grin on his mouse-like face. Shaggy had been called away to help a pregnant Ewok deliver, Trapper and Squid were dancing together, singing along. Jaina could sense an attraction twixt the two Mon Cala natives, making her smile. 3PO was "dancing" in place near where Jaina stood, Wicket dancing with R2 while PROXY and Rex both sat nearby, celebrating as well. Jaina was pleased to see the Squadron getting a chance to relax and celebrate. She was privately happy to have a chance to experience a celebration like her parents did after the Battle of Endor, almost sensing their footsteps some twenty-five years prior.

There was just one person missing.

She stood up and looked around, noticing X3 sitting in the shadows, watching the revelers with a look of deep contemplation on his face. He noticed Jaina's looking at him and gave a light smile, giving a slight wave. Jaina gave a nod of understanding, sensing he wished to be left alone. He and Jaina both sensed a sudden disturbance in the Force and looked towards a part of the village that was dark, the light from the bonfire not reaching this area. X3 wandered towards this shadowy area, Jaina following along behind him. She saw X3 stop, a look of awe and surprise on his face but she couldn't see why. She got closer and what she saw made her blink in similar awe.

Leaning on one of the walkway rails was a beautiful woman with short brown hair, wearing a red jacket like the one X3 wore, and glowing with a phantasmal soft blue light. She was smiling lovingly at X3. Jaina recognized her immediately.

It was the ghost of Shara Grey, X3's late mother.

Shara gave X3 a nod towards the party before disappearing, X3 smiling with joy at having seen her again, a tear running down his cheek. He then turned back towards the party, a smile on his face. He stopped and smiled at Jaina for a moment before continuing on and joining the revelers. Jaina could sense a newfound feeling of peace washing over Xavier, like a burden had been lifted.

Despite X3's newfound peace, Jaina felt a chill. She could sense the Dark Side was still at work within the Galaxy, but tonight, the Dark Side wouldn't ruin their good time.

* * *

 **End Episode 6**

The name of the episode directly relates to the song "Ewok Gospel." You might've noticed a few lines of dialogue that match the lyrics to a great extent.

This episode was originally going to be part of Season 2 but got bumped due to the pacing of the Season 2 finale.

The Sunstar-Shadowstone originated from the Star Wars: Ewoks animated series from the 1980s.

…

 **Post-Cancellation Notes:** X3's story would take a turn for the worst in Season 3. Xavier would learn his father, X2, would intend to remarry, becoming engaged to the Mandalorian Medic Bresha Skirata. X3 would view this engagement as a betrayal to his late mother's memory and would begrudgingly approve of the marriage. However he would desert the military and Grey Squadron almost immediately afterwards. His space on Grey Squadron would be filled by his new step-sister, Mesh'la Skirata.

X3 however would wander the galaxy before being captured by Anakin Skywalker and his 501st Legion. Instead of turning him over to the Republic, Anakin recognizes the turmoil in Xavier and helps him find true balance in the Force, becoming a Grey Jedi, but more specifically, becoming one of Anakin's Knights of Ren, a secret Grey Jedi sect Anakin has formed in the wake of his flow walking mission in the Season 2 mid-season episodes. Xavier becomes Viid Ren, and is technically the first of the Knights recruited. Vader then sends him on a mission to recruit Sanzia Bow who joins them as Hisari Ren. During this, he encounters Jacen Solo, (Viid is disguised in unique black and white armor by this point). Viid is aware that Anakin means to recruit Jacen and makes intentional missteps in their fighting, Jacen noticing that Viid isn't trying to kill him and has deliberately not taken potential openings to strike. Viid would convey the message to Jacen to seek out the Knights and drops the clue that "The Princess lives" referring to the still self-exiled Tenel Ka to convince him that they know where she is. Viid directs him to Vjun, claiming that Tenel is there.

Later, on Vjun, Jacen has to fight both Viid and Hisari Ren as he attempts to fight his way into Tyber Zann's abandoned fortress on the planet in a bid to rescue her. Instead he discovers Tenel has joined the Knights and is their leader. She attacks him but he realizes it's a trick and destroys "Tenel" which is actually a holo-droid disguised as her. Jacen's grandfather then reveals himself as the true leader of the Knights of Ren and begs him to become one of them. Anakin senses that Jacen is most susceptible to the Dark Side of his grandchildren and he is also aware of the existence of Darth Caedus, a clone of Jacen. Jacen eventually agrees to become Kylo Ren, the leader of the Knights of Ren, second only to Anakin.

Viid Ren remains a loyal member of the Knights and is later sent along with Hisari Ren to capture Tahiri Velia who has fallen to the Dark Side after Anakin Solo is injured and rendered comatose by the Sith as well as Jacen's apparent death at the hands of Darth Caedus (Actually Jacen would have killed his clone and switched places with him to infiltrate the Sith). Tahiri would join the Knights as Riina Ren. At the same time, Viid and Hisari would form a strong friendship, both bonding as fellow Knights and having lost loved ones. They would become lovers.

The Knights of Ren would later answer their leader's call to Hapes during the Hapes Civil War and help Tenel Ka's faction drive out the Sith, with Hapes rejoining the Republic. The Knights would become more mainstream after Anakin Skywalker forms the Third Empire, the Knights becoming a militarized version of the Jedi Order. Viid would command Skull Squadron, an elite squadron much like Grey Squadron, only comprised initially of 501st Commandos and ace pilots.

In an epilogue after the Shadow Wars, Viid would still be a member of the Knights of Ren but would have married Hisari Ren, the two having a son together that they both give up to the Jedi Order, not wanting him to grow up as a Knight of Ren.

As for Grey Squadron, Jaina would remain in command of them for a while before yielding command to Commander Jagged Fel.


	5. S3E1 - Stranded

**A/N:** This would've been Season 3's first episode.

 **Season 3**

 **Episode 1 – Stranded**

 **The Sith Empire on the Offensive! After launching the devastating Operation Blind Side, the Sith Empire has made significant advances against the New Republic! Now the Republic fights back with all its might to repel the Sith's advance! If the Republic are to gain an advantage, they need information regarding Sith Fleet Movements! In order to acquire this information, Jedi Knights Kento Marek and Jaina Solo have volunteered to carry out a scouting run of a system believed to be a Sith Staging Area in the Outer Rim!**

* * *

 **Abrion Sector…**

The quiet serenity of space was suddenly disrupted by the sudden appearance of a heavily modified Helot Class Freighter from hyperspace followed closely by three Sith TIE Fighters and a Sith Raider-III Corvette, the fighters and corvette pursuing the freighter through space, firing at it as the freighter evaded, returning fire from its dorsal mounted laser cannon turret. In the Mynock's cockpit, Jaina Solo sat at the controls, a terse expression on her face as Kento staggered into the cockpit as the ship swayed beneath him.

"Okay, how did they follow us?!" Kento asked as he stumbled into the copilot's seat.

"I'm still trying to figure that out!" Jaina replied as a Sith TIE overtook them, Jaina wasting no time in opening fire with the Mynock's forward laser cannons. Unfortunately, her shots missed.

"The cloak didn't fail did it?!" Kento asked as Jaina pulled back on the controls, bringing the Mynock into a half-loop to face the corvette, heading straight towards it.

"Now's really not the best time to ask how! Prime the torpedoes!" Jaina said as Kento gave a nod, fiddling with the controls.

" _Hey! You two_ di'kuts _mind warning me before doing moves like that?!"_ Ailyn Vel said over the internal coms from the turret.

"Didn't have a chance to, Vel!" Kento argued as Jaina brought the Mynock in close to the corvette, firing a torpedo at almost point-blank range, the torpedo smashing into the corvette's port hull but not doing much apparent damage. The Mynock's turret started firing at the corvette as well as they passed, hitting the port solar panel on the corvette.

" _Hey, I think I just broke something on their ship!"_ Ailyn reported. Kento immediately checked the sensors.

"Yep, you hit the solar panel on their port side! Not sure what that'll do but good shot!" Kento replied as R4-M9 rolled into the cockpit, beeping something in alarm.

"R4, we don't have time for that! Just fix the cloaking device!" Kento ordered, R4 whistling something else as he turned and started rolling quickly back into the ship just as it was rocked by laser cannon fire again. Another Sith TIE flew across in front of them but this time Jaina's laser cannon shots didn't miss, turning the fighter into a burning hulk tumbling through space.

"That's for blowing holes in my ship!" he yelled as Jaina brought the Mynock hard to port, bringing it back around towards the corvette, the Sith vessel turning to starboard towards them. Jaina noticed this.

"Hel~lo they're favoring their port side! Ailyn, you might've done more than you thought! Concentrate your fire on the ship's port solar panels!" Jaina said as she brought the Mynock down to fly across and beneath the corvette, dodging its laser fire. In the turret controls, Ailyn gripped the turret controls carefully until the Mynock suddenly pulled up just past the corvette's starboard side. Ailyn wasted no time, firing at the panel, the shields over the panel having been damaged. The concentrated laser fire caused the panel to explode, billowing flames as the corvette started to list to its port side, its port engine flickering out.

"We've got an opening! Hang on!" Jaina ordered as she brought the Mynock back around, still being pursued by the two remaining Sith TIEs. Ailyn managed to down one of the fighters as Mynock flew towards the corvette, firing another proton torpedo which smashed into the corvette's engine, ripping through the ship from behind.

"Direct hit on the engines!" Kento remarked as they flew past the corvette as secondary explosions went off within the crippled ship.

" _You're not kidding!_ Osik _what a blast!"_ Ailyn remarked as the corvette's escape pods started launching just seconds before the ship exploded in a brilliant flash, catching one of the TIEs in the explosion. The other TIE broke off its pursuit and fled, jumping to hyperspace not long afterwards.

"Alright, we're clear! Set a course for the rendezvous point at Yavin IV." Jaina said but Kento's console started beeping an alarm.

"Uh, we might have a problem there. Hyperdrive failsafe's have kicked in. We'll have to set her down if we're going to fix her." Kento said as Jaina checked her displays and winced at what she saw.

"Ooh yeah. We'll need to set down for sure. Problem is, can we? I'm not sure where we are." Jaina said as Kento turned to the navicomputer.

"Well according to this, we're in the Abrion system. No inhabited planets of note within range." Kento said but Jaina seemed skeptical.

"Are you sure? Because, what's that up ahead?" Jaina asked, pointing towards a blue speck of light ahead of them.

"It's worth a shot. But whatever we do, we'll need to make it quick. That TIE Fighter that escaped is bound to bring friends after we blew up that corvette." Kento said as Jaina gave a nod.

"Good point. How's our communications? Can we get a message to the Republic? At least get them the intel we got?" Jaina asked as Ailyn walked in, wearing her civilian outfit.

"I'm not sure. Our communications are fine but we're still in Sith territory. They're likely to have ships standing by to try and listen in for Republic transmissions." Kento said as Ailyn gave a nod.

"Sounds like what we need is a stronger transmitter." Ailyn said, sitting down in one of the secondary stations behind Kento.

"At the moment we need a place to lay low, and with the hyperdrive offline we're stuck." Jaina said as she looked ahead at the blue speck in the distance. The speck was now more spherical in shape.

"Looks like we're coming up on a planet. Navicomputer doesn't recognize it though." Kento said before the sensors started beeping.

"Proximity alert. Coming up on a debris field of some kind." Jaina said as they saw the glimmering flashes of starship debris floating in space.

"Looks like some kind of battle took place here." Kento said as they passed the wreckage of a few familiar ships.

"Some of the wreckage looks fairly new. Not Sith new but new enough to be Empire." Ailyn said as Kento spotted the wreckage of an old Star Destroyer's command tower, the damage at the severed end implicating something had ripped it free from the rest of the ship.

"Look at that! What kind of weapon could do something like that to a Star Destroyer?" Kento asked as they flew past the wreckage towards the planet. The planet itself was a shimmering blue ball of water with a few green island landmasses on the surface.

"I thought the navicomputer said there weren't any planets in this system." Jaina said as Kento sat back slightly, a hand to his chin as they started for the atmosphere.

"It said no inhabited planets within range. This system's unoccupied." Kento replied.

"Scans show that it's at least hospitable. Breathable atmosphere, no radiation or hazard warnings. Perfectly inhabitable. I am picking up some unusual readings from the surface. Possibly some kind of structure." Ailyn said as Jaina looked over her shoulder at her.

"Forward those coordinates to the helm. It might be worth investigating." Jaina said as the Mynock entered the atmosphere, passing the wreckage of decades old ships in orbit. As they got closer to the surface, heading towards a chain of small islands that were very close together, they could also see a tall black structure that looked like it was falling apart due to years, maybe decades of neglect.

"What happened here?" Jaina asked as they flew over the island.

"That building looks Imperial. Might be an old Imperial Outpost of some kind. Not picking up any power readings or life signs inside it though. Looks abandoned." Kento said but Ailyn scoffed.

"Outpost? Scruff, that's a bloody fortress." Ailyn remarked as Jaina started to bring the Mynock towards a clearing near a beach.

"I'm setting us down here. That base might have some supplies and equipment we can use to repair the ship." Jaina said as the Mynock set down on the sandy ground.

"So any ideas where we are?" Ailyn asked as Jaina and Kento both got up from their seats.

"According to the navicomputer, the planet's called Scarif." Jaina replied.

"Doesn't ring a bell." Ailyn said as Kento gave a light sigh.

"It does to me though. It was an old Imperial Base prior to Yavin. The Empire started a rumor that the plans to the Death Star were stored here. They obviously weren't but it was intended as a trap for the Rebellion." Kento said as Jaina and Ailyn both looked at him curiously.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"How'd you know that?" Jaina asked.

"I've been doing some light reading on the subject of Death Stars lately." Kento muttered as Jaina nodded understandingly.

"Fair enough." She mumbled as they headed for the boarding ramp, R4 meeting up with them, beeping as he approached.

"Yes, we know about the hyperdrive, R4. Stay here and keep working on it. Oh, and activate Greenie if you need help with the repairs." Kento said as R4 beeped affirmatively before turning and rolling back towards the hold.

"Greenie?" Jaina asked as they reached the boarding ramp, Ailyn lowering it from the controls nearby.

"Emergency astromech. Faithful but jumpy." Kento replied as the ramp lowered, the two Jedi and one Bounty Huntress emerging from the ship onto the sandy ground of Scarif. Jaina picked up a scanning device from inside the Mynock, activating it as she disembarked.

"Scanner's not picking up any power sources still. I don't sense anyone around either." Jaina said as Kento looked around.

"Me neither. This planet's been abandoned for decades. Empire simply up and left after Yavin." Kento said as Ailyn picked up a rusted Stormtrooper helmet partially buried in the sand.

"Half tempted to let a couple friends of mine know about this place. Would make one hell of a vacation paradise." Ailyn remarked as Kento chuckled.

"I can't argue there. Were it not for being in Sith Space I'd half agree." Kento said as Jaina stepped over the skeletal remains of a deceased Imperial Officer. The half-buried rank insignia and rusted code cylinder being the only indications that the deceased was an officer.

"Yeah, a paradise of dead Imps. I could imagine Master K'Kruhk enjoying this. He's got a grim sense of humor." Jaina replied, checking the scanner. Kento then shrugged in defeat.

"Welp, this place is nice, quiet, abandoned. Sith might show up but I don't think it's likely. They'll have likely assumed we hyperspaced away before they could return." Kento said, sitting down in the sand, putting his hands together as he sat looking at the large fortress.

"I want to disagree but my instincts say the same thing. I feel safe here. Ailyn, what about you?" Jaina asked as she turned and approached Kento. Ailyn was looking around.

"I might poke around a bit. Scout the perimeter. Check out the old fortress for anything useful." Ailyn replied as Kento looked towards her.

"I've an old speeder bike in the main hold if you want to borrow it. I want it back though." Kento said as Ailyn gave a nod.

"Thanks but I was thinking of going on foot. It's not a bad climate. Could use the exercise." Ailyn replied as she turned and started walking into the tropic jungle, holding up a comlink to show she had one.

"Be careful! Call us if you need anything!" Kento said as he stood up, Jaina headed for the Mynock's boarding ramp. Kento followed her inside.

"So, guess it's just you, me and the droids now, eh Princess?" Kento asked as he followed Jaina to the engine room where R4 and a green domed R2-unit were repairing parts of the engine. There were sparks coming off of some of the machinery as well as some gas steaming from a few small breaches but the droids were patching them up or taking the necessary systems offline for repairs.

"Yeah, guess so." Jaina replied absently, checking a section of the engine as her inner mechanic took over.

"You know, we haven't had much time together since the war started. This is arguably the most we've been free to talk about things that weren't Jedi or war related." Kento said as Jaina smiled a little, glancing his way.

"It has been too long. Sometimes I feel like this war's been dragging on for ages. Only have had one break throughout it all and that was when the squadron and I were ordered to take shore leave on Glee Anselm." Jaina explained as Kento leaned against a wall outside the engine room.

"Glee Anselm…and you didn't invite me?" Kento asked with a playful smirk.

"Didn't have a chance. Besides, I think you and your men were just departing for Felucia at the time." Jaina said as Kento crossed his arms over his chest.

"Still…would've loved to have seen you in a swimsuit." Kento said as Jaina rolled her eyes with a smile.

"You've seen it all before. Remember that Hypori Mission with the slave costume?" Jaina asked but Kento gave a dismissive wave.

"That was different. Not that you don't have the figure for it." Kento said as Jaina turned and knelt down towards a large metal hatch on the floor, pulling it open and then pulling a large vertical metal sheet up from inside. This was the hyperdrive and had a light charring in one small area of it.

"Okay, good news, the hyperdrive can be fixed. Bad news, it's the temp regulators that need repair and that's going to take a while. Like, a couple days perhaps." Jaina said as Kento stood up off the wall.

"Guess I better leave you to it." He muttered with a small frown, realizing she was engrossed with the repairs as he walked away.

…

Ailyn hadn't gone far from the Mynock, walking at an easy going pace as she walked away from the ship. She happened a glance over her shoulder to see Kento disembarking again, looking her way. She paused long enough for him to catch up.

"Solo kicked you out?" she asked, Kento shrugging in response.

"Self-imposed exile on my part. Repairs will take about a couple of days. I did a quick inventory of our supplies. We're good for a week, maybe longer if we eat lighter." Kento said as Ailyn gave a nod.

"Yet somehow the charm of this abandoned jungle's worn off." Ailyn said as Kento rested his hands behind his head.

"It's not like the company's bad. It's just…" Kento said but Ailyn could deduce the rest.

"It's just the company's preoccupied. I've been there." Ailyn said as Kento looked at her, curiously.

"How'd it turn out?" Kento asked as Ailyn turned away, starting to walk on again.

"Well…took me about a year to work off the extra pregnancy pounds." Ailyn said, shooting him a smile. Kento smiled back with a chuckle.

"Speaking of which. How is, Mirta? I haven't seen her since Malachor." Kento said.

"She's turning into a fine Mandalorian. I hate to admit it, but her grandfather's doing a fine job. Better than I could do, but then he's the _Mand'alor_ for a reason. By the way, you may have some competition for her affections." Ailyn said as Kento chuckled.

"Oh and who's the little heart thief?" Kento asked.

"Ghes Orade. Good kid, good shot with a hunting rifle. They've got a friendly rivalry going and he's impressed by Mirta's akimbo skills with twin blasters. I don't think either of them realize the spark there. Still, if he asks, he's got my approval which is more than what you've got." Ailyn said as Kento laughed.

"You say that like I was earnestly pursuing her." Kento said as Ailyn gave a light shrug.

"Well she did give you her first kiss. Crush or no, that's something a girl remembers. Still, no daughter of mine is marrying a Jedi." Ailyn said as Kento glanced her way.

"Any chance you could convince Mesh'la Skirata to stay away?" he asked but Ailyn laughed.

"Not a chance. She's of age, and she's free to pursue whomever she wants. What she sees in you, I've no idea." Ailyn said as Kento smirked back at her.

"I didn't know Bounty Hunters could be paid to assassinate someone's character." Kento said as Ailyn laughed.

"Take it as a compliment Scruff. From a Mandalorian perspective, you can fight fairly well and you've got a knack for inspiring others. Your dependency on the Force is a negative and would be to most Mandalorians. We're used to doing things with our own two hands. You Jedi seem to be just a little too dependent on it. Besides, Mandalorians and Jedi have a long history of bad blood between us. We're not going to change on that overnight." Ailyn said as Kento put his hands behind his back as they walked.

"And some Jedi would view the Mandalorians as backwards and uncivilized, yet I think there's more in common between Jedi and Mandalorian than most believe." Kento said as they came across a wrecked AT-ACT lying on its side.

"Don't ever say that aloud within earshot of other Mandalorians, Scruff. I'm not arguing, I've seen enough of the Jedi to know we're more alike than most think, but some would sooner blast you than agree on that." Ailyn said as they stopped to look at the walker.

"Changing subjects, what happened here exactly?" she asked.

"From what I remember of the files I've read, during the events leading up to the Battle of Yavin, Scarif was supposedly where they kept the Death Star Plans." Kento said as they pressed on, headed towards the nearby entrance to the abandoned fortress.

"Supposedly?" Ailyn asked.

"It was a decoy meant to lure the Rebels into a trap. But instead, the Rebels turned Scarif into a diversion. A spy within the Empire leaked the actual location to the Rebels and in order to divert attention from its actual location, the Rebels attacked Scarif while Jedi Master Katarn infiltrated the actual base and stole the real plans. He then transmitted them to the Rebel Flagship leading the attack on Scarif who then transmitted them to the Chancellor back when she was just the Princess and Imperial Senator of Alderaan." Kento explained as they approached the entrance to the base. There were dead Stormtroopers and long deceased Rebels lying around near the entrance, most of them partly buried beneath the sand after 30 years of neglect.

"Your old man come up with that?" Ailyn asked, curiously.

"He knew it was a trap going in. I asked. The Imperial forces guarding the actual plans would've made it very difficult for Master Katarn to have entered." Kento replied, looking at the skeleton of a dead Rebel.

"Did these men know it though?" Ailyn asked as Kento sighed and didn't answer. Ailyn took that as her answer.

"Sacrifice a few hundred in a bid to save billions more. Smart move. No game of dejarik can be won without pawns." Ailyn said as she approached the entrance to the base.

"You going in?" Kento asked as Ailyn paused.

"Thinking about it. There's bound to be some old supplies that are still good in there. Not going in right now though. I want to get my gear. Safer that way." Ailyn replied as she turned away from the entrance.

"If you find anything inside its yours." Kento said as Ailyn gave a nod.

"Much obliged." She replied as they started back for the Mynock.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

A Sith Star Destroyer dropped out of hyperspace into the Abrion System, deploying a pair of shuttles to pick up the escape pods from the destroyed Corvette. On the bridge of the destroyer, a Sith Captain emerged from the turbolift, walking towards the front of the bridge. One of the officers then approached him.

"Captain, we've moved out of lightspeed and have begun recovering the escape pods as ordered." The officer reported.

"Any sign of the Republic vessel they were pursuing?" the Captain asked. He was an older man with a lightly scarred face, greying blond hair, and spoke with a Kuati accent.

"Negative. We believe they may have fled the system." The officer replied as another bridge officer approached.

"Captain, we're receiving a priority transmission from General Hux. He commands you to make contact with him." The second officer reported. The Captain straightened his uniform.

"Put him through." The Captain ordered, turning towards an empty space on the bridge just as a hologram of the Sith General was projected into place.

" _Status report. Have you found the Jedi vessel?"_ Hux asked as the Captain stood at attention.

"No sir. We are salvaging the escape pods at the moment sir. And…Jedi Vessel, sir?" The Captain asked as Hux shifted his jaw in annoyance.

" _Initial reports from the destroyed corvette indicated the vessel they pursued into the system matched one in our database as belonging to the Jedi. Specifically, Jedi General Kento Marek. The Empress has taken an interest in this. She wants that ship found if it is still within our space."_ Hux said as the Captain took a breath and stood at attention.

"If the Jedi is here, sir, we'll find him." The Captain replied as Hux gave a slight nod.

" _Keep me informed of your progress. The Empress is sending someone special to deal with the Jedi. You need only keep them from escaping."_ Hux said as the Captain saluted.

"Yes sir. Whom should we expect, sir?" the Captain asked.

" _The newest member of the Empress's Hands, Lord Caedus, is on his way now. You will await his arrival and obey his commands."_ Hux instructed as the Captain gave a nod.

"Yes, General. We'll be standing by for his arrival." The Captain replied as Hux gave a nod of approval.

" _Carry on, Captain Hask."_ Hux said as Captain Gideon Hask saluted.

"Sir, yes sir." He replied before the hologram disappeared. Hask then turned towards the front of the Destroyer, turning to one of his officers.

"Deploy scouting wings three through seven. I want the Jedi ship found. If they're here, we'll box them in." Hask ordered as the officer saluted and moved on to carry out the Captain's orders.

* * *

 **Back on Scarif…**

Night was starting to fall as Kento retracted the Mynock's boarding ramp from the cockpit. Jaina was still in the engine room while Ailyn stood just over Kento's shoulder, checking some of the displays.

"Alright, I'm about to cut the power to all non-essential systems save for sensors and communications! You all set back there?!" Kento asked.

"We're ready, go ahead!" Jaina replied as Kento started powering down the Mynock's systems until most of the console lights were off, only a few consoles remaining on.

"Okay we're dark!" Kento said, getting up from the station and moving towards the back. He moved into the main hold where R4 and Greenie were sitting near a small portable generator, Jaina hooking the two up to the generator.

"Alright, this should let you two recharge. Go ahead and power down. We'll wake the two of you up if we need you." Jaina said, R4 whistling back confidently before powering himself down. Greenie nervously beeped with uncertainty.

"Relax, Green, we won't leave you in the dark." Jaina said, reaching over and powering the astromech down.

"So how're the repairs going?" Kento asked.

"Smoothly. Although we may need some parts to at least make a temporary patch. Luckily I think we'd be able to find what we need from that base. The parts we need are fairly basic, even for thirty years ago." Jaina said as Kento pulled a couple of small boxes of foodstuffs from inside one of the supply cupboards.

"Vel's planning a salvage run for in the morning." Kento said, handing her a box.

"Make a list. I'll keep my eyes open." Ailyn said, walking in.

"So is this what that fantasy every guy dreams of every so often? Stranded on a tropical island planet with two gorgeous women?" Kento asked as he opened his foodstuffs box, earning a smile and a roll of the eyes from Jaina.

"Yeah like that'll happen." Ailyn snorted dryly as she leaned against the bulkhead, eating her own dinner.

"This whole situation reminds me of when we'd sneak out with Jacen to go exploring in the Yavin Jungles." Jaina said as Kento chuckled.

"Made more than a few Howlers angry…not to mention my Master." Kento said as Jaina smiled at the memories.

"I miss Yavin. It feels strange to think that we can't go back there much anymore. It's like moving to a new home." Jaina said.

"Yeah. Coruscant isn't much. Sure you've got plenty of entertainment and dining options but that's it. You've also got choked and crowded skyways, numerous dens of scum and villany, no offence Vel. It doesn't feel right." Kento said as Ailyn gave a dismissive wave.

"Hey, I'm on your side. I'd take a nice quiet prefab with lots of open space over a crowded metropolis any day." Ailyn replied.

"I can't bash Coruscant too much. It's my homeworld. I'm glad the Jedi have moved back there but I didn't really miss Coruscant all that much." Jaina said as Kento gave a nod.

"If anything, I felt like Yavin and Ossus were more in line with the Jedi teachings. Living close to the Living Force, seeking comfort and strength in the subtleties of the Force within nature, watching life itself unfold. You can only do that living on lush worlds like Yavin. Can't do that as easily on Coruscant." Kento said as Jaina nodded in agreement.

"You should wait until Master Saa finishes that arboretum. Should provide something close. Plus there's also the Room of a Thousand Fountains. Once that's repaired it should be glorious, according to Master K'Kruhk." Jaina said but Kento shook his head, setting down his empty box.

"It's a glorified greenhouse. And no arboretum is going to make up for the feel of places rich in the Living Force like Yavin, Ossus, or Kas-." Kento said before stopping himself. Jaina smiled at him slightly as she realized his issue with the Jedi Temple.

"Ah, there's your problem. You don't like Coruscant, because it doesn't remind you of Kashyyyk. Your home. Ossus and Yavin felt more like home because they had a life to them." Jaina said as Kento sighed.

"Is that a bad thing?" Kento asked but Jaina shook her head.

"Not at all. I actually agree with you. You don't feel that connection to the Force on Coruscant like a Jedi would on more natural worlds. I personally have a fondness for my grandmother's homeworld, Naboo. It's just the right mixture of rolling green mountains and forests with just enough civilization to make you feel part of it and not cut off." Jaina said as Kento smirked slightly towards her.

"Concord Dawn's nice too, just sayin'." Ailyn muttered to herself.

"I think we've been ignoring you. Sorry about that, Vel." Jaina said but Ailyn just smiled and chuckled.

"Nah. If I had something to say, I'd say it. But speaking as someone who can feel the Force like you two can, I share your love of the more rural worlds, like this place. It's nice and tranquil. More often than not, you'll find some hapless _chakaar_ with a hefty bounty on their head hiding out on worlds like this. I've had quite a few paydays from rooting bounties out from under rocks like Scarif, Tatooine, Utapau, Felucia…I've got a long list." Ailyn said, tossing her box into the onboard garbage masher and turning back to the two Jedi.

"Now, take my advice, if we're lying low like this, don't use a glowlamp to stay warm tonight. I hope that neither one of you are ticklish." Ailyn said as the two looked at each other in quiet alarm.

"The three of us? In one bunk?" Jaina asked but Ailyn rolled her eyes.

"No not all three of us. The two of you. I've got my armor. Beskar armor traps heat quite nicely. I'm sleeping in that as well as taking first watch. Why? Any reason why two Jedi adults can't cuddle up together? You two are a couple aren't you or has my information been mistaken?" Ailyn asked as the two looked at each other again, Kento giving a conceding nod.

"Its…not that bad an idea." He muttered.

"Not a bad idea at all really. I mean we've slept in the same bed before…of course that was back when we were only younglings." Jaina said as Kento stood up.

"I'll go clear a space for the bedrolls in my quarters." Kento said as Jaina gave a nod.

"I'm going to wash up." She said as both Jedi headed in separate directions, leaving Ailyn smirking to herself while shaking her head.

" _Haar'chak_ you _jetii_ are denser than the toughest _beskar_ sometimes." Ailyn muttered as she headed for her quarters.

…

A few minutes later, Jaina approached the door to Kento's quarters, the young Jedi Knight sweeping up the floor with a simple broom. The floor was covered in small tan colored dust and flakes.

"What happened in here?" Jaina asked as Kento looked up.

"Oh, my hobby isn't exactly a clean one." Kento replied as Jaina stepped in, looking at the walls of his quarters with a smile. Littering the walls were various unpainted wood carvings, all of various things such as a trio of X-Wings flying in formation, the Rogue Shadow, a wooden relief bust of Kento's parents on a Marek family crest, and even a grinning relief bust of Anakin Skywalker from before his return to his armor.

"You've carved all of this?" she asked, looking at the various carving tools sitting on a workbench opposite Kento's bunk.

"Everyone needs a hobby. You've got your X-Wing, I've got wood carvings. Something I picked up from Chewie's dad. Plus, it's great for moving meditation." Kento said as Jaina looked closer at the three X-Wings, each with the callsigns of herself (Sticks), Jacen (Twin Sun), and Anakin Solo (Podracer) all carved into the fuselages of the fighters.

"I forgot you were talented at this. Do you sell them?" Jaina asked as Kento chuckled, putting away the broom, picking up a small Marek family crest that had already been given a red coating of paint and lacquered, with a braded string of simple leather, turning it into a necklace.

"I've no reason to. But, I do give them to people I care about." Kento said as he hid the necklace under a small cloth on the bench. Jaina hadn't noticed and turned her attention to a bowcaster mounted on a wooden plaque (also hand carved) above Kento's bunk.

"Is this the bowcaster you made?" Jaina asked as Kento nodded, gently elbowing past to remove the weapon from its mounting.

"Yep. Made with scrap metal from the Death Star. Not sure which one." Kento replied as he let Jaina hold it with both hands. She smiled at the weapon.

"I can tell you made it." She said, running a hand over the "spine" of the weapon.

"Shoddy workmanship?" He asked coyly.

"Actually, quite the opposite. A close attention to detail. You put a lot of time and effort into this weapon. I'm sure blastersmiths across the galaxy would agree." Jaina said as Ailyn walked past in her armor.

"I know I do. Fine weapon that bowcaster." Ailyn commented as Kento rolled his eyes.

"She stole it from my quarters during a mission on Krant. Had to almost Force Choke her to get her to give it back." Kento said as Jaina put the bowcaster away.

"Yet in spite of all the heroics, you seem a bit…sad, really." Jaina said as Kento sat down on the edge of his bunk with a shrug.

"I guess my feelings betray me, huh?" he asked as Jaina gave a slight nod.

"I've kinda felt it in you whenever you're near. You've had this sadness since the war started. What's wrong?" Jaina asked as Kento sighed.

"I wish I knew. I feel like I'm doing the right thing, like everything I've done in this war so far has been the right thing. But yet, I feel…empty, like I've accomplished nothing. Like something's missing." Kento said as Jaina looked at him curiously.

"I think I know what you mean. I feel like we're doing the right thing, but it's not enough. Like we're just acting out the motions but we've no objective." Jaina said as Kento nodded, realizing that Jaina really did understand what he was saying.

"And not in terms of the war, but in terms of ourselves. We're soldiers marching to battle…but we don't know what for." Kento said.

"We're fighting but we don't know what for." Jaina added.

"Fighting for our friends, for the Jedi, for the Republic isn't enough." Kento said as Jaina nodded.

"We need something more personal to fight for." Jaina said as Kento looked at the cloth on his workbench where he'd hidden the necklace in thought.

"Like each other?" Kento asked absently before realizing what he'd said. Jaina smiled at him.

"Maybe we should sleep on it, Kento. Maybe something will come to mind in the morning." Jaina said but Kento stared at her blankly.

"Jaina, I think you're misunderstanding what I'm saying." Kento said as Jaina looked at him confused for a moment before blinking in surprise.

"K-Kento? Are you…asking me what I think you're asking?" she asked as Kento stepped towards the door with a smile.

"What do you think?" he asked, leaving Jaina to stand almost stunned at what Kento had asked. Kento quietly walked out of his quarters and towards the cockpit where Ailyn sat in the navigator's seat, her feet propped up on the pilot's seat while sitting in her armor. Her helmet was resting on the console next to her while she looked over something on a datapad in her hands.

"Hey, Ailyn, I was wondering if we could-…" Kento said but Ailyn quietly held the datapad towards him. Kento quietly took it from her hand and looked at it. Written on the screen was a few lines of text in phonetic Mandalorian.

" _Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'to-."_ Kento read softly aloud but Ailyn lowered the datapad in his hand.

"Don't say that to me. I already said it to one person, and I've no interest in saying it again. Although, I'll admit, I don't mind hearing it said to another." Ailyn said with a warm smile to Kento who quietly grasped what she meant.

"Why are you giving this to me?" he asked as Ailyn took her feet off the pilot's seat, sitting up and turning towards him.

"Because you two need something to fight for and yet the answer is staring you both right in the face. And before you ask, yes I planted a spy probe in your quarters. It's hidden beneath the bust of your old Master. What do you think I've been listening to the past few minutes?" she asked as Kento smiled at her.

"Do you think we're ready?" Kento asked, motioning to the datapad as Ailyn shrugged.

"I'm not the best person to ask, but regardless of my own history, I think so." Ailyn said as Kento smiled but suddenly frowned, looking up towards the ceiling. Ailyn similarly looked around.

"You feel that?" Ailyn asked.

"A tremor in the Force. Be on your guard. Something's here in the system." Kento said as Ailyn checked the sensors.

"Nothing on long range scans, but that doesn't mean anything." Ailyn said as Kento nodded.

"Keep watch. If it looks like trouble, alert us." Kento said as Ailyn nodded.

"You got it." She replied as Kento headed for the back.

* * *

 **Meanwhile on the Sith Destroyer…**

Captain Hask entered the hangar where squads of Sith Troopers were hurrying into formation as a Sith Shuttle with TIE Silencer escort touched down, a boarding ramp lowering just as Hask reached the center of the troop formations. He watched as a figure in black cloaks with tightly bound black wrappings on his arms and wearing a faceless black mask with hourglass shaped visor disembarked.

"Lord Caedus, we've been awaiting your arrival." Hask reported as Caedus walked towards him. Hask regarded him fearlessly but respectfully.

"Have you found the Jedi yet?" Caedus asked. His mask distorted and projected his voice into a deeper filtered tone.

"Survivors of the destroyed corvette report that they had damaged the Jedi's hyperdrive. It's more than likely that the Jedi is still here in the system. We've narrowed our search down to one planet so far within the system." Hask reported as he walked along with Caedus.

"And the name of the planet?" Caedus asked.

"Scarif. It's an abandoned Imperial Base. I was about to deploy a scouting wing to investigate the surface." Hask replied as Caedus stopped in his tracks.

"Move the Destroyer into orbit over Scarif and have fighter squadrons standing by to intercept if necessary. We will trap them there." Caedus ordered as Hask nodded.

"Right away. Will you be needing any backup, sir?" Hask asked as Caedus turned to glower at him.

"The Jedi are my concern, Captain. I've brought all the support I'll need." Caedus said. Hask then turned and saw a squad of Sith Troopers disembarking from the shuttle, each of them with orange markings and the number 66 somewhere on their armor. Hask and the rest of the soldiers recognized them as members of the Purge Unit. Hask gave an approving nod.

"I believe you know some of your own cadets, Captain." Caedus said as Hask turned towards Caedus with a salute.

"We'll be ready to drop within the hour, milord." Hask said, as Caedus turned back and continued on into the destroyer, followed by the Purge Unit squad.

* * *

 **Back on Scarif…**

Jaina and the droids were back in the engine room, having sensed a dark presence arrive in the Force. The droids were working on the hyperdrive again while Jaina went over a datapad, showing it to Kento and Ailyn.

"Alright, the red items are must-haves. Everything in yellow are appreciated but not vital. Everything else is bonus. Got it?" Jaina asked as the two who both nodded.

"Right. Radio us if things get hot." Kento said as Jaina gave a nod, Ailyn heading towards the boarding ramp.

"I will. May the Force be with you both." She said as Kento nodded.

"Right, you too." Kento said, turning to leave before pausing and rolling his eyes in frustration at himself.

"Wait!" he said to Jaina as she turned back towards the engine room but paused, turning back in time for Kento to kiss her on the lips. She was surprised at first but closed her eyes, embracing him back. They finally separated, looking into each other's eyes.

"When I come back, I'm going to want my answer." He said as Jaina smiled at him.

"Then make sure you come back so you can hear it." She said softly.

"Then make sure I have a ship to come back to." He replied, slipping something into her hand before turning and hurrying to the cargo hold, grabbing an old BARC Speeder and moving it out and down the boarding ramp. Jaina watched him leave before looking down into her hand, seeing a simple wooden necklace of the Marek family crest on a string of leather. She smiled at it before looking back up at the empty boarding ramp, hearing Kento's BARC Speeder taking off along with Ailyn's jetpack.

Out in the dark jungles of Scarif, Kento and Ailyn rocketed towards the abandoned Imperial Fortress. The empty building sat aglow in the light of the moon as they approached, coming to a stop near the entrance.

"Come on, let's go!" Kento said, igniting his lightsaber for light while inside the building. They made their way to a vehicle hangar that had several rusting walkers and speeders inside.

"Walkers are no good but the speeders should have the capacitors we're looking for in their repulsorlifts." Ailyn said as Kento gave a nod.

"Got it! You check the upper levels! If you find a ship or a shuttle, let me know! It may have everything we need!" Kento ordered as Ailyn rocketed up to the upper levels of the hangar. Kento immediately began prying open the casing on an old speeder bike, ripping off unnecessary parts and tossing them aside while stuffing useful ones into a large bag.

In the upper levels of the base, Ailyn was hurrying through the corridors, using the illuminator on her blaster as well as on the sides of her helmet to look for any vehicles. She finally reached what looked like a private shuttle hangar meant for officers but when she entered, there were no vessels inside, just an empty landing pad.

" _Osik"_ she mumbled to herself and was about to turn away when she spotted something shimmering in the distance outside. She turned back to look, the ID Scanner swiveling down over her right eye, allowing her a closer look. What she saw, she didn't like.

"Double _osik!_ " She complained, putting a hand to her helmet comlink.

"Heads up! We've got incoming! Two fighters and a shuttle by the looks of it!" Ailyn said as she turned back, hurrying back into the base as she continued her hunt.

" _Got it! I'm bringing the Mynock's cloak online. At the very least we'll be able to hide for a while!"_ Jaina replied over the comms. Back on the lower levels, Kento had finished loading his bag with whatever parts he could find and was cutting open the maintenance hatch on an old AT-DP with his lightsaber. He paused just as the hatch fell off, sensing something in the Force.

"I have a bad feeling about this." He muttered as he started ripping out parts again. Outside the base, the two TIE Silencers escorting the shuttle started firing random shots onto the ground, setting parts of the jungle ablaze, lighting up the area as the shuttle came in for a landing near the fortress entrance, the ramp lowering and allowing the squad of Purge Troopers to disembark followed by Darth Caedus.

"Spread out and find the Jedi vessel. Destroy it on sight. Kill anyone you find." Caedus ordered as he looked around. The Purge Troopers obediently headed off into the jungle in search of the Mynock while Caedus turned his attention towards the Fortress. He then noticed the idling BARC Speeder and looked back towards the fortress. Without a word he started walking inside, a lightsaber in hand, sensing Kento's presence in the Force. Back inside the fortress, Kento and Ailyn met up on one of the upper levels.

"Vel, I've got most of it but I don't think it'll be enough." Kento said as they looked around, cautiously.

"Same. Got any ideas?" she asked.

"Yeah, a bad one." He replied.

"Aren't they always?" she asked.

"Well, they had to reach the surface somehow." Kento said as Ailyn looked at him.

"I think we might've been on the same page for once." Ailyn said as she started for the way down but Kento grabbed her by the arm.

"Hold it, I sense a Dark Jedi, a powerful one at that." Kento said as Ailyn looked at him.

"Options?" she asked.

"I'll hold him off. You do the rest." Kento replied, unclipping his lightsaber from his belt as Ailyn nodded.

"Got it. _K'oyacyi_." She said before taking his bag of parts and running off into the corridors while Kento slipped into the shadows. A few minutes later, Caedus entered the corridor, walking cautiously through the shadows. He could feel Kento was close but was unable to get an exact fix on it.

"I know you're here. There's no point in hiding. We both know it's useless." Caedus said as he cautiously looked around.

"But it's so much fun." Kento's voice echoed throughout the hall. Caedus turned towards where he thought the voice had originated.

"Then which of it do you enjoy? The hiding or the seeking?" Caedus asked.

"Little of both I suppose." Kento said before there was a loud crash near him, Caedus turning with his lightsaber activated, a single unstable red blade with an equally unstable cross guard. The light of his saber showed a freshly collapsed metal beam.

"Mind your step, this place has really gone to pieces." Kento taunted as Caedus turned slowly with his lightsaber active, bathing the hall around him in a sinister red glow.

"Your bravado won't save you, Jedi. The Empress has an interest in bringing you back to the capital." Caedus said as he made his way through the corridor, reaching a section of the facility that opened out onto a broken causeway that used to branch to the top of an old sensor tower, the tower having long since collapsed, taking part of the causeway with it.

"And I've an interest in meeting her…just, on my terms, not hers…and certainly not yours." Kento said from within the corridor behind him. Caedus turned back in time for Kento to drop down to the floor from within an overhead ventilation shaft, landing on one knee and with his lightsaber active. Before Caedus could react, Kento threw both hands forward, creating a powerful maelstrom of kinetic energy towards Caedus, sending loose containers and parts ripped off the wall flying towards the Sith Lord. Caedus sliced through what he could while redirecting others so they glanced passed him before the maelstrom died down, Kento coming in with a swing of the lightsaber which Caedus quickly blocked, the two Force Users becoming locked in combat.

"Hello there." Kento greeted with a coy smirk as they stared at each other from between blades. Caedus said nothing before pushing off each other, Kento suddenly deactivating his lightsaber and disappearing into the shadows again. Caedus raised his empty hand towards the spot where Kento had disappeared, sending a burst of force lightning that was caught by a surprised Kento, the Force Lightning arcing into a glowing sphere of concentrated energy in his left hand. Caedus stopped his attack just as Kento sent the Force Lightning flying back at him but Caedus deflected with his lightsaber as he came towards Kento, the two starting to lock blades again.

"You're not leaving this planet. None of you are." Caedus said as they dueled.

"You'll find I'm full of surprises and disappointments." Kento replied, dodging a blow.

"You honestly think you'll escape? We have a Star Destroyer in orbit and a squad of trained commandos specializing in taking down Jedi. What makes you so confident you can escape?" Caedus asked.

"I don't, that's what makes it so fun." Kento replied as he leapt back, using the Force to pull a tangle of exposed hoses and cables down from within the ceiling, the hoses all dangling between him and Caedus, forcing Caedus to slice through them wildly with his lightsaber while Kento disappeared into the shadows again.

…

Back on the Mynock though, Jaina was still working on fixing the hyperdrive with the droids when they heard the proximity alarms going off.

"Oh no. No-no-no-no-no-no-no." she muttered as she dropped her hydrospanner, hurrying to the cockpit in time to look out and see the squad of Purge Troopers emerging from the jungle growth, weapons raised as they looked around. They hadn't seen the Mynock yet thanks to its cloaking device.

"Sith spit." Jaina muttered as she sat down at the copilot controls, entering a series of commands before hurrying back towards the engine room but pausing outside the door to the engine room and then glancing down the corridor to the crew cabins with a thoughtful look.

…

Inside the Sith Shuttle, the pilot and copilot were checking the controls when they heard a steady tapping at the cockpit door. The pilot looked to his copilot and they both drew pistols as the tapping continued. The two stood up and moved towards the door just as the tapping stopped. The pilot stood ready near the door with his blaster trained on the door while the copilot hit the open button, the door opening but revealing nothing. The copilot took a cautious step into the doorway, looking out into the shuttle's hold but seeing nothing. The copilot then looked back in at the pilot with a shrug.

"Guess it was just our imaginati-AH!" the copilot yelped as a blast bolt ripped through his stomach, hitting the pilot square in the head, killing both with a single shot. Crouched in the darkened hold with one of the Sith's sniper rifles in hand was Ailyn.

"All too easy." She muttered, tossing the rifle aside and walking into the cockpit, pulling the dead pilot from the seat and onto the floor before starting to enter commands into the console. As she did, she suddenly paused, ducking to one side before a blaster bolt flew past her head, turning with her blaster pistol raised, firing into the hold behind her, seeing what looked like an old Imperial TIE Pilot spin clear of her shot. She was just stepping back into the hold when another shot hit the viewport, dispersing harmlessly across the blasterproof glass. Ailyn grabbed a grenade from her belt, priming it and tossing it into the hold. The grenade exploded in a cloud of smoke, allowing her to duck out into the hold but was startled when another blaster shot rang out, striking her in the left shoulder, the beskar armor absorbing most of the shot as she switched on her helmet's thermal vision, spotting the TIE Pilot ducking behind some crates with a blaster rifle. Ailyn quickly returned fire, forcing the pilot to duck behind the crates as she charged forward, reaching the crates just as the pilot popped back up with his blaster rifle. Ailyn quickly kicked the rifle from his hand but the pilot slapped the blaster pistol from hers, the two staring at each other for a brief second before grappling at each other.

"Not bad for a pilot." Ailyn hissed.

"You clearly don't recognize the armor of the old Imperial Special Forces." The pilot, Captain Hask, replied.

"Still looks like TIE Pilot armor to me." Ailyn argued as they exchanged fisticuffs, Ailyn's Mandalorian style martial arts going up against Hask's Echani style combat, the two battling each other within the hold of the shuttle. Hask managed to land a blow to Ailyn's side, knocking her around slightly. Hask then leapt at her, trying to pin her under his weight but Ailyn wasn't giving up so easily.

"Get off!" she growled, activating her jetpack and launching them both straight up. With Hask being on top he hit the ceiling hard with his head and back, the two landing on the floor, Hask rolling onto his side with a grunt as Ailyn dove for her blaster pistol. Hask similarly rolled over and grabbed his rifle. However he wasn't expecting Ailyn to spin around and fire a stunner bolt at him from her wrist gauntlet, hitting him and knocking him out. Ailyn sighed with relief as she quickly grabbed her blaster pistol and holstered it before hurrying down the boarding ramp. She hurried around towards the back of the shuttle where the BARC Speeder had been moved with the parts bags resting on a retractable gurney meant for medical patients. A maintenance hatch had opened underneath the back of the shuttle from her messing with the controls. She reached inside, pulling down the shuttle's hyperdrive, starting to pull parts from it and put the parts in the bags on the speeder. As she did, she suddenly had to duck incoming blaster fire, spinning around to see Hask firing at her from behind one of the landing struts.

"I'm not so easily taken out, Republic scum!" Hask yelled as he fired at her, Ailyn ducking behind another strut.

"Same here, _di'kut!_ " Ailyn said, taking to the sky on her jetpack, hovering around with her blaster rifle drawn and firing at the Sith Captain who scrambled for cover, firing at her as she flew through the air. She then landed on all fours on the slanted hull of the shuttle, her ID Scanner over her eyes as a targeting reticle appeared on the scanner. She then ducked her head as the rocket on her jetpack fired, the rocket screaming through the air towards Hask who dove clear of the rocket which exploded mere feet away from where he'd been standing. He sat up in time to see Ailyn rocket out from around and come flying straight towards him, head first. Hask quickly drew his pistol and fired at her, scoring a headshot that struck the forehead of her helmet, causing her to veer sharply off course and tumble across the ground nearby, laying lifelessly on the ground. Hask caught his breath as he sat up, staggering to his feet as he limped towards her, his blaster in hand to make sure she was dead. He was just taking aim at her head when a red lightsaber blade pierced his stomach, causing him to cry out in pain as the saber deactivated. Ailyn sat up, the saber in hand as Hask fell to the ground, her helmet still smoldering from the black mark on its forehead. She kicked the pistol from Hask's hand as she stood over him. He pulled his helmet off, snarling up at her.

"Go ahead, finish me." He hissed, Ailyn aiming at his head with her blaster pistol.

"Later. I want something from you first." Ailyn said as Hask coughed with a smug grin.

"You think I'm going to give you information? You are a fool." Hask said but was rewarded with a hard stomp to his wound.

"Well then good news for you, you're more useful to me alive. Tell Vizsla that Ailyn Vel sends her regards and looks forward to our next meeting. Got it?" Ailyn asked, Hask letting out a wheezing chuckle.

"Only if you pass a message along for me in return." Hask said as Ailyn gave a slight nod.

"You put up a good fight. Quid-pro-quo then. Who's it for?" Ailyn asked. Hask's grin turned into an angry snarl.

"Iden Versio…tell her, I've had to live in her galaxy, now it's her turn, to live in mine." Hask said before passing out from his injuries.

"Deal." Ailyn said, holstering her blaster and hurrying towards the shuttle's hyperdrive.

…

Meanwhile the Purge Unit was still searching for the cloaked Mynock when they heard the explosion from Ailyn's rocket go off.

"They're at the shuttle! You two! Go! We'll keep searching!" one of the troopers ordered as two of the four troopers hurried off into the jungle. They then heard a humming sound from nearby, the troopers turning in time to see the Mynock decloak before them.

"It's here! Signal the fighters!" one of the troopers ordered, the other reaching for a flare gun at its side when a retractable blaster cannon extended beneath the Mynock's hull, opening fire and forcing the two into cover. In the cockpit, R4-M9 beeped in amusement as he controlled the gun. As the troopers struggled for cover, one of them was suddenly taken out by a thick green blaster bolt that hit him head on, killing him instantly. The other trooper looked up and saw Jaina knelt on the roof of the Mynock with Kento's bowcaster in hand. The trooper quickly rolled clear as Jaina fired at him, the bowcaster firing powerful bolts of energy at the trooper. Jaina looked at the weapon in her hands with an impressed expression.

"Wow." She remarked, slinging it onto her back before running and leaping off the side of the Mynock with her lightsaber active as the trooper cocked his rifle. Jaina had her lightsaber in a defensive posture as she approached him. The trooper then opened fire, his blaster firing at an accelerated rate of fire, forcing Jaina onto the defensive. She suddenly had to deflect blaster bolts from three directions as the other two troopers emerged from the jungle, firing at her.

"Flank her!" the lead trooper ordered, each of them starting to move around to surround Jaina, their blaster fire forcing her to back up. The Mynock's blaster cannon then turned and opened fire again, forcing one of them into cover and giving Jaina some breathing room, albeit not much as she still couldn't properly go on the offensive. Over the sound of the blaster fire though, they heard the sound of an approaching engine. Suddenly the BARC Speeder burst out from the jungle, swerving around with Ailyn at the controls, firing at the troopers with the speeder bike's forward blasters, taking down one of the troopers before she took to the air, opening fire with her blaster rifle. The two remaining troopers split their attention between the two, Ailyn flying overhead, coming around and firing her whipcord at one of the troopers, catching him by the neck before flying up into the air, pulling him straight up, snapping his neck in the process. Meanwhile Jaina managed to deflect her way towards the remaining trooper, his blaster running out of charges just as she got within striking distance. She proceeded to slice his arm off with one swing before slicing him up the chest, killing him with the second. Ailyn then landed behind her.

"We've got the parts, come on, let's go!" Ailyn said as they both turned and hurried to get the BARC and the parts back onto the Mynock.

"Where's Kento?" Jaina asked.

"Ran into a _dar'jetii_. Left him inside the fortress." Ailyn said as Jaina turned towards the fortress with worry. Ailyn noticed her worried expression and cleared her throat.

"Kid, go. I'll take care of things here." Ailyn said. Jaina looked at her appreciatively before turning and sprinting towards the fortress.

…

Back inside the fortress, Kento and Caedus had gotten separated within the dark structure, Kento finding himself back in the vehicle hangar, his lightsaber in hand as he walked cautiously through the hangar's lower level. He then heard the sound of cracking and groaning overhead and saw a pair of AT-DPs, hanging from a pair of overhead racks by the head, suddenly come crashing down towards him. He quickly raised his hands, catching the walkers with the Force before they could land on him. As he kept the walkers aloft, Caedus landed in front of him, his lightsaber active as he came towards him. Kento quickly leapt back, the walkers crashing to the ground on either side of them, Kento bounding off the back wall over Caedus, activating his own lightsaber while in midair. Kento landed and turned just in time to block a blow from Caedus, the two dueling through the darkened hangar, the hangar doors having rusted shut.

"Impressive, most impressive." Kento said as the two leapt back from each other.

"You are strong, Jedi. Very strong. But I haven't time for playing around." Caedus said as Kento spun his lightsaber into a standard grip instead of a reversed one.

"Neither do I." he replied, his usual mirth now gone as he began to get serious about the battle.

"I detect a sense of wanting. You seek something, Jedi. Your thoughts betray you." Caedus said as they circled each other.

"Then what is it I seek, aside from your name." Kento said. He could feel a sense of uncertainty from Caedus.

"I do not know my true name. They've only ever called me Caedus." Caedus replied as Kento twirled his lightsaber slightly.

"I assume there's a 'Darth' in front of that name, isn't there?" Kento asked. Caedus suddenly lunged forward but Kento leapt up onto a catwalk leading to the second level. Caedus turned and leapt up onto an adjoining end.

"You assume correctly." Caedus replied before deactivating his lightsaber, blending into the shadows. Kento quickly did the same before Caedus could get the drop on him. Kento hurried into the corridor, rushing out onto a bridge but finding himself at a dead end as the bridge had collapsed near the middle all the way to the opposite end, leaving a gap too big to jump even for a Jedi. Kento reactivated his lightsaber and backflipped up and back just in time to evade Caedus as he attempted to attack from behind. The two continued their duel on the bridge, Caedus forcing Kento backwards along the bridge, back towards the fortress.

"I sense something strangely familiar about you. Something that shouldn't be possible!" Kento grunted as they fought.

"The power of the Dark Side is the pathway to many abilities some would consider to be unnatural." Caedus said as Kento leapt back.

"I agree. Abominations is more like it." Kento said before deactivating his lightsaber, dropping to one knee. The move confused Caedus before a blaster shot rang out, a green bolt of energy hitting him in the side, causing him to stagger to the ground. Kento looked up and over his shoulder to see Jaina standing on a catwalk nearby, Kento's bowcaster in hand and aimed at the Dark Jedi. Kento looked back at the wounded Caedus who staggered to his feet, his lightsaber held defensively.

"You've still got a lot to learn about the Force, Caedus. But I feel that you'll have plenty of time to figure it out." Kento said as Caedus glared at him.

"One more thing, Caedus. That thing you said I was seeking?" Kento said, glancing back at Jaina, "I found it."

At this, Kento turned and walked away.

"Wait." Caedus said, causing Kento to pause, glancing at the Sith Lord from over his shoulder. The Sith Lord was beating at his wound slightly to try and stop the bleeding.

"You think that which you claim you've found will give you strength? It'll only be your undoing." Caedus said but Kento glared at him for a moment before reactivating his lightsaber, cutting through the bridge between them, causing the part between him and Caedus to collapse, leaving Caedus standing atop a precariously balanced strut of bridge. Caedus just glared at him as Kento turned towards Jaina before the Jedi Knight leapt up to the catwalk on her level. They heard the sound of the Mynock's engines approaching and soon saw the Mynock come flying around on approach, the boarding ramp lowering for the two, Caedus helpless but to watch as the two Jedi Knight climbed onto the ship, the ship turning and flying off into the sky, cloaking before any of the Sith's fighter craft could intercept, leaving Caedus to watch in silence.

* * *

 **Later…**

The Mynock's hyperdrive had been repaired and they'd successfully escaped the Sith at Scarif. They dropped out of hyperspace near a small fleet of Republic warships. In the Mynock's cockpit though, Kento, Jaina, and Ailyn were looking towards a hologram of Kento's father, Galen Marek.

"We're transmitting the intel we gathered now. It's nothing more than a numbers report but it's something." Kento said as Galen gave a nod.

" _Any intelligence is appreciated. You both did well and the Republic may thank the lot of you for it. Are you returning to Coruscant now?"_ Galen asked as Kento and Jaina looked at each other.

"Maybe not right away. We need to stop at Mandalore first. Ailyn suggested we take care of something first." Jaina said as Galen gave a nod.

" _Right, well make it quick. We need you both back on the front lines as soon as possible. Grey Squadron and Liberty Group are nearly ready to redeploy. And Jaina, there's something you and Master X2 need to discuss when you return."_ Galen said with a grim look, something that Jaina noticed.

"We'll be back as quick as we can." Jaina said.

" _Be careful, and may the Force be with you."_ Galen said before ending the transmission.

"Are you sure about this trip to Mandalore? I mean, there's no going back on this and your family history doesn't exactly have a good track record for this kind of thing." Kento said as Jaina turned towards him.

"I'm sure. I know what I'm fighting for now and I can't let another day go by without making it official." Jaina said as Kento smiled at her.

"Setting a course for Mandalore." He replied, Ailyn silently standing behind them, smiling at them both as the Mynock jumped to hyperspeed.

* * *

 **Meanwhile over the Sith Capital World of Dromund Kaas…**

General Hux was looking at the latest intelligence reports on the bridge of the Finalizer while an unmasked Darth Stalker stood looking out the viewports. Darth Caedus then approached Stalker, still holding his side.

"You wanted to see me?" Caedus asked as Stalker turned towards the wounded Sith Lord with an angered scowl.

"The Empress isn't pleased with your failure, Caedus. Letting a Jedi escape and get the better of you? Very disappointing." Stalker said as Caedus bowed his head.

"I will not fail next time." He replied.

"No you won't. The Empress is recalling you to the Capital. She means to continue your training. Personally, I'm not expecting much improvement from you." Stalker said as Caedus glared at him, breathing a little heavily from the pain from his wound.

"I will prove myself to the Empress." Caedus said as Stalker glared at him.

"You also need prove yourself to me. I'm the one who brought you to the Empress, and for every time you fail her, you fail me twofold. You need to become stronger than this." Stalker said, turning away. Caedus giving a slight bow.

"I will finish what you started." Caedus said, turning and walking away.

"See that you do." Stalker said. Caedus passed Hux as he departed, passing Captain Hask in his officer's uniform as he approached Hux and saluted.

"You wanted to see me, General?" Hask asked, wincing a little in pain from his wound. He hadn't had a chance to get proper treatment for it yet short of a quick dunk in the bacta tank.

"Explain yourself Captain. I had heard positive reports of your service to the old Empire as part of Inferno Squad, so to hear of your defeat to the Jedi on Scarif is a surprise to me." Hux said as Hask grimaced from his wound.

"I didn't face the Jedi directly, sir. It was a Mandalorian, one named Ailyn Vel. The skill of the Mandalore warriors is certainly not an exaggeration. She was simply better armed and skilled than I was, sir." Hask said as Hux shifted his jaw in annoyance.

"If it were up to me, I'd have your rank for your failure. However, someone of higher authority wants you for something different." Hux said as he led Hask to the starboard viewports.

"Higher authority, sir?" Hask asked as Hux looked towards him in annoyance before looking out the viewports.

"Your new command, Captain Hask." Hux said as Hask looked out and allowed a dark smirk to appear at what he saw. A Sith Raider-III Corvette, idling near the Finalizer.

"The Grand Admiral and Commander 24 want you to take command of a revitalized taskforce similar to the one you were a member of during the war. They're dubbing it Hellfire Squad." Hux said as Hask turned towards him.

"I'll make the Empire proud, sir." Hask said but Hux looked down his nose at the Captain.

"The Grand Admiral sends along a warning. Your standing orders are to sabotage, obstruct, and confuse the Republic's forces. You are not to actively pursue your former comrades from Inferno Squad. We're aware of your…grudge and the Grand Admiral doesn't want that getting in the way of your duties." Hux said as Hask scowled but saluted.

"Aye, sir." He replied before turning away, leaving Hux to return to his intel reports. Meanwhile, as Caedus boarded his shuttle down in the hangar, a Sith Officer approached.

"Milord, the Grand Admiral wishes to speak with you. He is waiting on a secure channel on your shuttle." The officer said as Caedus looked at him for a moment before climbing aboard the shuttle, sitting down on the edge of his seat just as a hologram of Thrawn appeared.

" _Lord Caedus, a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance. I understand that you recently encountered a particular Jedi on Scarif. One Kento Marek, I presume."_ Thrawn said as Caedus stared at the hologram.

"Yes. It was him." Caedus said.

" _Then perhaps you would indulge me by answering a few questions about the young Marek. Every action taken, every word said, every second of your encounter, down to the last detail."_ Thrawn said in his usual cool and calm demeanor.

"What would it matter to you? He's just another Jedi." Caedus replied. Thrawn merely smiled.

" _A Jedi and the only son of the Republic's Grand General. Heed this advice well, young Caedus. To defeat an enemy you must know them, not simply their battle tactics but their history, philosophy, art. Even the smallest detail could cause even the grandest of structures to collapse upon themselves. For instance, a small, one man fighter and a pair of proton torpedoes, fired down a single, two meter wide thermal exhaust port, destroyed a battle station the size of a small moon."_ Thrawn explained as Caedus cocked his head ever so slightly to one side in curiosity.

"What does this have to do with Starkiller?" Caedus asked. Thrawn merely tented his fingers.

" _Kento Marek is but a pillar of support for the Starkiller. Knock it down, and it will shake Starkiller to his core. Will it destroy him? Now, that is what I mean to test."_ Thrawn said as an astromech unit rolled into the hologram.

" _Now then, shall we begin your account of the Mission to Scarif?"_ Thrawn asked.

* * *

 **On Mandalore…**

Kento was clad in a set of grey and white Jedi robes reminiscent of the old Jedi Order, and a robe bearing the Marek family crest across the back. He looked himself over in the mirror with a nervous sigh before turning and leaving his quarters, heading towards the boarding ramp, disembarking out onto an empty field in the middle of Mandalore's more scenic regions. Nearby there was a landspeeder where Mirta Gev and Sintas Vel were waiting. Sintas was leaning against the side of the speeder while Mirta sat on top of the speeder's bonnet. R4 and Greenie sat near the speeder, R4 bouncing excitedly from side to side. Kento smiled at them before looking at a nearby hill where Ailyn stood waiting in her armor, sans helmet. Kento made his way to the top of the hill, looking at Ailyn.

"Got it memorized?" Ailyn asked as Kento gave a nod.

"Yeah." He replied. Ailyn smiled, patting him on the shoulder reassuringly, a look of pride in her face as they both turned to see Jaina standing nearby, purple flowers in her hair above the ears, wearing her best Jedi robes. They approached each other, taking each other by the hands, looking into each other's eyes. Ailyn quietly walked down the hill, turning to watch as Kento took a nervous breath.

"Are you sure you want this too?" Kento asked softly. Jaina smiled at him, nodding.

"I do. I've never seen myself with anyone long term, except with you. Not with Zekk, not with Kyp…and I've never felt this way towards anyone else. I want this, Kento. I want you." Jaina said as Kento smiled back warmly, noticing the necklace he'd made resting around her neck.

" _Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri jetii."_ Kento said as Jaina allowed a tear of joy to run down her cheek.

" _Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri jetii."_ Jaina said back to him before embracing in a passionate kiss. Down at the speeder, Sintas couldn't help but smile.

"So that's a Mandalorian wedding. Hmm, simplistically elegant. Bo's and mine wasn't like this. Ours was a Kiffar style ceremony." Sintas said with a smile, quietly reminiscing as Mirta looked at her mother.

"Was it like that for you and papa, mama?" Mirta asked as Ailyn gave a nod, ruffling her hair.

"Yeah." Ailyn said, smiling up at the two newlywed Jedi, quietly hoping the two had made the right decision.

* * *

 **End Episode 1**

This has been the Season 3 premiere.

Yep, Kento and Jaina have pulled an Anakin and Padme and gotten married in secret. Whether or not this will remain a secret will be something of a plot arc throughout the season. I'd felt like the Kento/Jaina relationship hadn't gotten enough attention in the past two seasons and the two are meant to be a couple so I wanted to have them take a major step further in their relationship. Having Kento/Jaina get married Anakin/Padme style was a plot idea I'd had since the beginning, I just wasn't sure when to implement it.

And yes, Caedus is wearing Kylo Ren's costume and using Kylo Ren's lightsaber from the sequel trilogy. There's a reason for this but more I won't say.

Captain Gideon Hask is from the abomination that is EA's Battlefront II. The game itself is a shiny turd but the singleplayer story I do have to give credit where credit is due and admit that the whole Inferno Squad story is pretty good. Iden Versio, Del Meeko, Zay Meeko, and especially Shriv Suurgav will be making appearances later in the season.

…

 **Post Cancellation Notes:** This would have been the beginning of the end, sorta. The secret marriage would play a major role in the Kento/Jaina story arc but not right away. First there would be one story arc that ended in tragedy.

Ailyn Vel's story would have ended in the Season 3 finale. It would be revealed that she was dying and had been ever since Polis Massa in Eve of Shadows. The cause was because she had been living on cloned organs and because she was already a half-clone and a human/kiffar hybrid to boot, the organs were failing her and her body was rejecting them. She herself did not know about this until the midseason finale when she's examined by Dr. Jerine Roa during a mission to Onderon where Roa informs her of her condition. Vel keeps it hidden for a time but her secret is revealed after she's injured on another mission. It would be too late for her to get synthetic implants to replace her failing organs as her body's unique hybrid chemistry would prevent it. Her fate would be sealed.

During the mission to Onderon, Vel would learn that Kel Viszla, the leader of Death Watch, was her late husband Makin Marec, and his death had been staged to allow him to rejoin Death Watch. She would not get the opportunity for vengeance though.

Vel would not die in a hospital bed, but instead would invoke an ancient Mandalorian tradition called the Mesh'la'kote, or Beautiful Glory. A suicide mission so that an already dying warrior can die with honor in combat. The mission Vel chooses is a mission to destroy the Sith's cloning vessel, the Assemblage. Kento and the Fett clan, along with the Werda Tsad, the Mandalorians and Boma Company, volunteer to help her on the mission. They manage to locate, attack, and board the Assemblage, fighting their way to the engine room where there is an emotional parting, with Ailyn adopting Kento as a brother, having earned her respect and friendship, making him a Mandalorian. Ailyn then dies when the explosives they set on the Assemblage go off, dying with a smile on her face. Kento and Boba would later kill Viszla in Ailyn's honor.

Kento and Jaina's relationship would be secretive, much like Anakin and Padme's was. However, their relationship would be discovered by Darth Stalker after an encounter with Jaina (he would deduce the relationship after this initial encounter by Darth Caedus). Stalker wouldn't use this information until after he became Emperor, usurping the throne and signing an armistice between the Republic and the Sith Empire. Kento would have been conflicted in who to side with: the Republic, the Resistance (which Jaina had joined), or his Master's Third Empire. Kento would effectively go into exile while he figured things out, taking the Mynock and becoming a smuggler. His marriage to Jaina would start to falter due to their constant separation, even though they still loved each other. Anakin Skywalker would learn of the marriage from Boba Fett who told him after learning of it from Sintas. Anakin would similarly hold onto this information just in case.

In the Series finale, Emperor Vader would manage to turn Kento to the Dark Side (How I had not fully figured out before the series was canceled) and makes him his apprentice after he manages to kill Lumiya and Kel Viszla. Marek by now is Vader's only apprentice as Sheelal would have been killed by his own daughter, Ronderu, and Anjo (revealed to be a clone of Padme Amidala) would've been slain by Anakin Skywalker on Naboo (That will be covered in a different note). Vader and Marek would then turn the Empire against the Republic, catching them off guard with a devastating attack. Jaina would be heartbroken to learn that Kento had sided with the Sith, but her grandfather would not allow her to fall into despair. He reminds her that Kento can be saved and that there are only two people who can save him…

Jaina herself…and hers and Kento's child.

Prior to Kento's fall, he and Jaina had shared a night of passion. Jaina had been unaware she was pregnant until the moment that her grandfather revealed it to her, having sensed the young life within her. Jaina accompanies her grandfather to the Darkmoon, the fabled third Death Star, where Kento and Vader are waiting for them as the galaxy unites against the Sith in a desperate attempt to destroy the terrible superweapon. While Anakin confronts his doppelganger, Jaina confronts Kento, Kento gaining the upperhand, even cutting off Jaina's right hand in the process and is about to finish her off when he finally senses their child within her. His love for her and their child is enough to make him lose the will to fight. Vader, having bested the Chosen One in combat, attempts to kill them both but Anakin uses the raw power of the Force itself to cause Vader's Force Energy to explode within him, both Anakin and Vader dying in the process, the Prophecy of the Chosen One finally coming full circle. Kento and Jaina escape the Darkmoon just before it explodes.

However, Kento and Jaina's story doesn't end happily. Kento feels like he cannot be a Jedi any longer and that the Light is not his destiny. He instead, as prearranged by Anakin before his death, is to become the Third Empire's new Emperor. Being the next in line for the Sith Throne as Vader's only apprentice, he is in a unique opportunity to unify the Sith Empire and the Third Empire under one banner. However he knows that this is a path Jaina cannot follow him on and they both mutually agree to end their marriage, despite their still strong love for one another. Jaina returns to the Jedi and gives birth to their son, Kane Solo, and raising him as a single mother with the aid of her family and their friends. Kento ascends to become Emperor Marek of the Third Empire, later rechristened as The First Order (a non-evil version of the Disneyverse First Order), the galaxy remaining divided but without the animosity and threat of violence or war between them, leading to a peaceful coexistence.

In an epilogue some years later, Kane Solo, a young preteen by this point, sneaks aboard his grandfather's ship, the Millennium Falcon, with his cousin Allanna Solo (Jacen and Tenel Ka's daughter), and accidently steal it (although R2-D2 was involved) when a group of pirates attack. Their ship is picked up by a First Order Star Destroyer responding to their distress call. Riina Ren, Tahiri Velia's Knights of Ren identity, recognizes them right off and reports them to Kylo Ren (Jacen) who in turn reports it to Kento. Kento orders them brought to Dromund Kaas for interrogation. Kento similarly informs the Republic of the Falcon's recovery and that only Jaina Solo, now Grand Master of the Jedi Order, can retrieve it and its "crew" in person. Kento meets his son for the first time, although he does not reveal this to him, wanting his son to have a happy life he couldn't provide as Emperor. Similarly, Jacen gets to briefly reunite with Allanna. Jaina arrives and it is clear that she and Kento still have feelings for each other as she still wears the necklace he gave her on their wedding day. They embrace briefly before separating, Kane not realizing the Emperor was his father.


End file.
